Finding Happiness
by Kiyusa
Summary: Atemu Massri looks for love in all the wrong places. After one of his trips to the strip club, he ends up entering a tiny diner. There he meets a young waitress. Warnings: Female Yugi, language, character death, possible lemons YxYY/Atemu
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Atemu Massri, one of the vice presidents of the Massri-Wong Company, looks for love in all the wrong places. After one of his trips to the strip club, he ends up entering a tiny diner. There he meets a young waitress. He decides it is time to settle down and get married. He pursues who he thinks his perfect match, only to discover that its not who he wants. Will he realize who his perfect match really is? What happens when forces unknown try to keep them apart? Will Atemu be able to find happiness? **

**Warnings: Female Yugi, language, possible lemons, character death.**

**A/N: Atemu's full name is Atemu Ghameq Massri, Ghameq means dark and Massri mean Egyptian, both in Arabic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! If I did, it wouldn't have ended (hehe).**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Atemu woke up groggy. The alarm had been buzzing for several minutes. A woman's hand had slipped by his head to push the alarm.

"You shouldn't have turned the alarm on."

"Why?" Atemu asked, half asleep.

"Now you have to suffer the consequences."

The woman kissed the half-naked man on the chest, a repeat of the beginning of what had happened the night before.

"This is a consequence?" The man responded nonchalantly.

"You are going to be late." Her kisses formed a trail from his chest to his belly button.

"Really?"

The strawberry blonde sat up, her legs still straddling the man's hips.

"What is the matter with you?"

Atemu stared at her, eyes slightly shut.

"You weren't so distant last night," the girl teased.

"I just don't feel like it."

The clock read 6:33.

"I need to get up Mizuno."

"It's still early, we can…"

Atemu sat up, forcing Mizuno to lean back.

"I need to leave, and you have overstayed your welcome."

Mizuno gave a nasty glare.

"What?"

"I said you have overstayed your welcome." He stated again, this time staring at her.

Mizuno pouted. "Didn't you enjoy last night?"

"Not as must as I had thought I would." Atemu slipped his legs from beneath her and left for the bathroom.

"But…" Mizuno whimpered, "I thought we had something going."

He looked back, unfazed by her watering eyes.

"Last night told me otherwise."

Mizuno was taken aback by the blunt tone in his voice. Atemu entered the bathroom and shut the door.

He stared at himself in the mirror. He waited a moment, only to hear a familiar sound; a large thud, followed shortly by glass shattering.

"You can't do this Atemu. You can't."

"Ms. Genbai…" Atemu called through the door.

"You bastard! How can you say that to me!"

"20,000 dollars." Atemu stated in a monotone voice.

Mizuno stopped her tantrum.

"There is a man downstairs who will give you 20,000 dollars in cash and a ride home if you will keep our encounter quiet."

"What?"

Atemu opened the door. Mizuno was still on the bed.

"I will give you 20,000 dollars in cash if you leave and don't tell anyone about this encounter."

A stunned look was on her face, then a smirk.

"Only 20,000 dollars?"

"50,000 if you don't speak of this and never see me again."

Mizuno smiled greedily. She began to slip on her clothes.

"And if you do decide to come back, I will sue you for 200,000 dollars for trespassing."

The serious look sent a shiver Mizuno down her spine.

"Fine."

Atemu handed her a slip of paper.

"Give this to the man downstairs. He will provide the money and the ride home."

Mizuno stared at the amount listed on the paper and grinned greatly.

Atemu went back to the bathroom, ready to get in the shower and forget Mizuno Genbai.

* * *

Atemu Massri, vice president of Massri-Wong Company, had this routine down. He would go on dates, take the girl home, make love and send the girl home the next morning. He was looking for the one, the one who would excite him, who would comfort him, who wouldn't want him for his money or his title.

Every girl he "tested" he met at social parties, big business get-togethers or political campaigns. Every girl had the same result.

* * *

Atemu dragged his feet slowly across the pavement. He no longer felt her breath on his neck and the warmth of her legs against his. The sex tease at the strip club, although pleasurable, left no lasting impression.

"I need a girlfriend."

'No,' he thought, 'I need more than that.'

It had been a week since Mizuno Genbai entered and left his life.

He glanced at his watch.

"6:01."

He had been out all night, again, escaping the loneliness in his life. Yet no matter how often or how long his escapades, he would always return to the feeling. He knew he should go home, to sleep of this isolation on life, but he was tired, too tired to continue. He needed to rest, now.

He forced his head to rise, tired of looking at the concrete. A diner stood, its lights shining.

Without giving it a second thought Atemu entered the diner, causing a bell to ring softly through the restaurant. He slipped silently into a booth in the corner. No longer caring, he placed his head on the table. He closed his eyes, wanting to forget his life.

"Did you have a rough night, sir?"

Atemu opened one eye to see the source of the caring voice. A girl who looked like she was in high school stood at the edge of the table. A smile covered her face, hoping to get one back.

Atemu denied her request as he turned his head away. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone. He just wanted to forget about his life, and how his parents will react again.

He sat in silence for a moment, trying to keep his head clear. Ever since high school his life seemed like a downhill battle with himself. Sure, he had a good paying job, a nice home, but he was missing any type of meaningful relationship. Even his relationship with his parents was becoming strained.

The silence broke as he heard a small thud near his head. Atemu twisted his neck in response, seeing a mug full of coffee had been placed a few inches from his head.

"You look like you could use some coffee," the waitress said with a concerned smile. She placed a few containers of cream next to the coffee.

"If you decide you would like something to eat or if you just want to talk, let me know. My name is Yugi."

Atemu watched as the young girl walked back to the counter. He sighed deeply. He needed to wake up, even if he didn't want to. Lifting his head off the table, he sat up. He reached for the cup. Raising the coffee to his nose, he smelled the contents, eyes fluttering at the aroma.

He sipped on the coffee, allowing the brew to tickle slowly over his tongue. Coffee never tasted so good. He then gulped the rest of it down, not wanting to waste it. He breathed heavily after swallowing.

"Would you care for more?" Atemu looked up. Yugi stood, holding the pot of coffee, a smile across her face. He gave a weak smile as he slid his cup over. The girl slowly poured the brown liquid into the mug, filling it to the brim.

"Thanks," Atemu replied in an exhausted tone, bringing the cup back to him.

"You're welcome," Yugi smiled again before setting the pot on the table.

"Would you like something to eat? You look like you haven't had a good meal in a while."

Atemu stopped mid-sip, looking up at Yugi. _Does she never stop smiling?_

"Not really, I really don't have any money."

"It's on me. Do you like French toast? Taji makes good French toast."

"I can't take your…"

"I insist," Yugi interrupted, "like I said, you look like you could use a good meal."

Atemu felt he couldn't argue with her. _Something in that constant smile of hers._ He shook his head and chuckled.

"French toast sounds good."

"Alright." Yugi grabbed the pot and walked back to the kitchen. Atemu watched as she talked to an older gentleman who he guessed was Taji. He smiled to himself. _That girl is something._

He went back to his coffee, sipping it slowly. He was starting to feel the caffeine. Sighing, he glanced as his watch.

7:12.

"It's a good thing today is Saturday, or Wong would kill me."

Vivian Wong, or Wong as Atemu referred to as outside the office, was his co-vice president. The two vice presidents were the children of the two presidents of the company. His father felt that it would be good for Atemu to marry Vivian, to keep the business as a partnership, to prevent the Wong family taking complete control. Needless to say, Atemu wasn't too thrilled about the idea in the beginning. Yet, as he continued through life, it seemed more like the practical thing to do. After all, he was 25 years old, and he was ready for the wild child act to end.

He looked out the window, watching the sun peek from the horizon. Maybe it was time to really consider Vivian. She was a hard worker and already knew the company. But she could be stubborn, like him. However, it's not like _his_ picks have been the perfect lady.

"The French toast is ready."

Atemu moved his hands as Yugi placed the plate in front of him. She promptly set a pitcher of syrup and three pads of butter on the table. Using the pitcher she filled his mug once again.

"Anything else I can get you at this moment?"

Atemu once again saw Yugi's smile. It made his worries disappear for the moment.

"No, I think I'm good for now."

Yugi nodded in response.

"I'll be by the counter if you need me. Remember, it's on me."

Yugi left once again, leaving Atemu to eat his French toast.

He heard a low beep. Realizing it was his cell phone, he removed it from his pocket.

Four missed calls, all from his mother.

Atemu groaned. His mother was going to kill him. She always worried about him, especially with the wild child routine. She never liked the idea of his dating tactics and late night outings. Yet, she tried her best to bring him back.

He slid the empty plate to the end of the table, sighing deeply for the satisfying meal. _Yugi wasn't kidding, that was some good French toast. _He sipped the last bit of coffee.

"I see you liked the French toast."

He removed the mug from his lips, looking up at the girl who was now holding his plate.

"Yes, thank you."

"Would you like another cup of coffee or one to go?"

"No thanks."

Atemu looked at his watch.

"I should probably get going," he stated, scooting over to get out of the booth.

"Would you like me to call a taxi for you?" Yugi suggested in a concerned tone, not wanting the man to injure himself. Atemu looked at her with calm eyes.

"No, I will be fine. Thank you for everything."

Yugi flashed one of her smiles.

"You're welcome. Just be careful."

Atemu nodded before walking out the door.

Yugi carried the plate and mug back to the dish tank to be washed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Chapter 2: Wanna be My Girlfriend?**

"Where have you been?"

Atemu cringed slightly at his mother's tone. No doubt she was angry.

"I had a long night at the office." He lied.

"Don't you dare lie to your mother! I know you were at the club!"

His mother's voice echoed through the phone.

"Mom, I am alright. I just was out late."

Silence.

"Mom?"

"Why do you have to be so nonchalant around your nightlife? Don't you know it hurts me?"

"Mom, I…"

"No Atemu, don't. I don't want your excuses."

He could hear the hurt and desperation in her voice. It made his heart hurt.

"I just wish you would stop playing around and find someone and settle down."

The calmness of her voice surprised him.

"I know Mom. I know."

"Sometimes Atemu, I wonder if you mean it."

* * *

The soft ringing of the bells passed by Atemu's ears as he entered the building. The diner was just as empty as before, not that he really noticed it then. He scanned the area. Seeing no one, he walked to the counter, taking a seat in the center. It wasn't long before he heard movement from beyond the kitchen door.

"Taji, can you get those napkins down for me? I'm going to see who's here."

Yugi emerged from the kitchen; wearing the same smile she had two days ago.

"You seem better today sir," Yugi said, seeing Atemu in his business suit, "May I interest you for some coffee?"

"Sure and thanks."

Yugi grabbed the pot of steaming coffee and a mug before pouring the caffeinated drink. He quickly put in his order, which Yugi gave to Taji. The quiet cook swiftly completed the order. Hearing the ding of the bell, Yugi grabbed the two plates and set them in front of Atemu. She smiled as poured more coffee into his mug.

"Are you always here this early?"

"Yes," Yugi replied, setting the pot down, "I am the only person who my manager trusts to open the diner."

"How come it's only you and Taji?" Atemu asked, taking a bite of toast.

"It's tourist season, being summer, which means were pretty slow. Like I said, my manager trusts me."

"I'm surprised your manager would trust someone so young."

"I'm not that young," Yugi replied, cleaning the coffee area, "I just graduated."

"Really? Which high school did you graduate from?"

A second of silence came over the diner before Yugi's laughter shattered it. Atemu blinked at the sudden outburst.

Yugi breathed deeply, regaining her composure.

"I just graduated from college. I have a bachelor's degree in nursing."

Atemu tilted his head forward, embarrassed by his comment. _She looks so young!_

Yugi saw his apologetic expression. She smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry; many people think I am younger than I am. I'm 22."

"Well, you do look good for your age."

Yugi chuckled. "That may be, but you would be surprised how hard it is for people to take me seriously sometimes."

The bells chimed, forcing Yugi's attention towards the door.

"Otogi!" The girl exclaimed. She quickly glanced at the clock. "You're here early."

"Yeah," the man replied, "I have a paper to write, so I need to get done as soon as I can."

"Well, let me get the list and I will be there in a minute."

Atemu watched as the man slipped back into the kitchen.

"I have to help with some inventory," Yugi addressed to Atemu, "If you need anything just yell. I will only be in the back."

He watched her grab a slip of paper near the register before disappearing. Atemu sat and continued to eat his breakfast, content. He thought about Saturday, his thoughts of Vivian and his mother's words. Today, he will talk to her about it. He wanted to get serious with someone.

_Vivian would be the perfect choice. She is a strong woman, knows what she wanted and knows what is best for the company. _

Atemu finished his coffee following his last bite of toast. He reached into his wallet, pulling out a twenty. He set the money and the bill underneath his plate. He peered through the kitchen window, hoping to signal Yugi. Waving his hand, he caught her eye. She turned towards him, waving with a smile. Satisfied, Atemu left the diner.

* * *

Atemu sat in his office. Monday's paperwork always seemed the largest of any day of the week. He already went through two meetings, with another following lunch, which left little time to finish the paperwork.

"I hate Mondays."

"You aren't the only one sir."

He looked up to see Ms. Nuwa, his secretary. He motioned her to enter. She obliged and set a sack of papers on his already cluttered desk.

"Mr. Massri would like these reviewed today."

Atemu nodded. Ms. Nuwa left, leaving him with the excess papers. He knew he would be home late.

"I hate Mondays."

* * *

Atemu knocked steadily on the wooden door, hoping Vivian would still be there.

"Come in."

_Good, she's still here._ Inhaling greatly, Atemu opened the door. It was now or never.

Vivian stood in front of her desk, staring at some scattered folders sprawled over the surface. Her back was facing the door, and Atemu.

"Vivian."

The woman perked up at the sound of her name. She turned to see her co-vice president.

"Atemu, this is certainly a surprise." She walked around to her chair and sat. "Please sit down."

He took her offer and sat in the chair across her desk.

"What brings you here?" Her voice hid a hint of curiosity.

"I was wondering," Atemu's voice began to shake, "if you wanted to go to lunch."

"Did you want to discuss something?"

"Yes," Atemu hesitated for a moment. "Us."

"Us?" Vivian questioned, as if to make sure she heard him right.

"Yes. I know our parents have discussed a possible partnership beyond the business. I have decided that we should give it a try."

He was expecting a glare, even scorn. Everyone knew his reputation, especially Vivian.

"You want to give me a try?" Skepticism and frustration cloaked her words.

"That's not what I mean," Atemu quickly apologized, knowing the words came out wrong, "I want to start a relationship with you, outside of work."

Atemu waited as Vivian pondered the notion. He really wanted to make this work; he really wanted to settle down with someone. _Vivian would be perfect_.

A smile spread across Vivian's face. Atemu wasn't sure if that meant it was on or if he was going to be in trouble.

Vivian lifted herself off of her chair, walking slowly towards Atemu. She dragged her hand slowly behind her, brushing it along the top of the desk. She stopped right next to him. He felt her lean close to his ear.

"I was waiting for you to say that." She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"But understand that I will not stand for your usual antics when it comes to women," Vivian stated firmly.

"I don't plan to." Atemu gave her a sincere smile. _Vivian is perfect for me._

* * *

Yugi entered her grandfather's shop. The soft ringing of low chimes had caught his attention, turning towards the door.

"Hello, Yugi!" Her grandfather greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi Grandpa," Yugi replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"How was work?"

"Well, I think I might have a regular customer in the morning. I won't be as lonely now."

Sugoroku ceased his organizing of the Duel Monster cards.

"You had better be careful Yugi. You never know who those people are really like."

"Grandpa, I will be careful. But he seems nice enough."

His granddaughter exited through the back door which led to the residence above the shop. Sugoroku's face was lined with worry. He knew his granddaughter always gave people the benefit of the doubt and believed there was good in everyone. That is what worried him the most. _Yugi has a good heart, but she is too trusting at times. _He went back to his task, keeping Yugi on his mind.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, Atemu and Vivian? Well, don't worry, it won't last. He will end up with Yugi. Consider this a bump in the road. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH! or The Phantom of the Opera.**

**Chapter 3: What's with Me?**

It had been a month since Atemu stumbled into the diner and meet Yugi and a month since his relationship with Vivian began. He became a regular customer at the diner, always finding time to chat with Yugi, even if it meant waking up early every morning.

"How is your meal today Atemu?"

"Good as always Yugi." He responded, picking up his coffee mug.

"Did you hear that Taji? He is enjoying it."

Taji gave a satisfied grunt before returning to polish the grill. Yugi laughed at the taciturn chef.

"I never hear him talk, but I know he is a good man." She turned back to Atemu. "So how is your relationship with Vivian going?"

"Well, we actually have a date tonight."

"Really?" Yugi squealed. "Where are you going, if I may ask?"

"The theatre. We are going to see The Phantom of the Opera."

"The famous play from America?"

Atemu nodded as he chewed a slice of potato.

"That sounds exciting."

The soft ringing of bells interrupted their conservation. A man with squiggly black hair and green eyes entered the room, waving his hand.

"Hey Otogi!" Yugi waved as she spoke. She looked back at Atemu. "You know the drill."

He nodded as she walked away and grabbed the list for the inventory. Otogi always came on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays to help replenish the diner with fresh produce and dairy. He was the delivery boy from the local market after all. Atemu had gotten use to seeing him three times a week.

He went back to his planned date with Vivian. She had always been interested in different cultures. It was one of the reasons why she became vice president of a company based in Japan that was run by an Egyptian family and a Chinese family. Of course, the fact that her father was one of the presidents was a big reason. A play which reflects certain views of American and French culture she would be right up her ally.

_I wonder what Yugi likes to do on dates._

He blinked at his own thought. Atemu shook his head, trying to release the thought.

_Why would I care what Yugi likes to do on dates? I am with Vivian and she's perfect for me._

Yugi and Otogi emerged from the kitchen, laughing and checking the list.

"I think that is everything Otogi."

"Good." He glanced at his watch. "I have some time. Do you want to play a quick game of chess?"

"Sure, I'm sure there won't be any more customers until eight anyway."

Yugi grabbed the chessboard and a bag of game pieces from underneath the counter. She handed the bag to her opponent before setting the board down.

"You have a chess set in the diner?"

Yugi nodded. "Sometimes customers want to play the game while they drink coffee, so we keep it on hand."

"Are you allowed to play while on the job?"

"Are you going to tell on me Atemu?" Yugi teased playfully, looking at Atemu. He blushed before turning away. Yugi laughed, catching a glimpse at the sudden color change in his cheeks.

"Don't worry; I'll still take care of you. Besides," she stared at Otogi, "this shouldn't take long."

* * *

"Checkmate."

"Wha-what?"

Yugi pointed to his cornered king, with no escape route. Otogi sighed in defeat.

Atemu chuckled at Otogi's expression. _Yugi wasn't kidding._ The game took about twenty minutes.

"That was a good game though Otogi," Yugi commented, trying to cheer him up, "you know the game well."

Yugi began to pick up the pieces as a hand interrupted her movements.

"You are amazing Yugi."

Yugi blushed slightly at the compliment. Atemu smiled at the blushing girl, enjoying the color on her cheeks.

"Thank you."

"Here." Otogi slipped her a piece of paper. "I want you to call when you get off today. I would like to take you somewhere."

"Otogi…"

"And don't say no," he finished, grabbing his clipboard. The youthful man headed towards the door. He turned before leaving.

"I'll be waiting for your call."

The soft ringing of the bells dissipated as he exited to diner, leaving the two at the counter. Yugi looked at the paper. A seven-digit number was sketched in ink.

Atemu's heart skipped a beat at the recent conversation. The idea of Yugi dating someone made him uneasy. _Why do I care whether Yugi dates or not? I am with my perfect match already._ Yet, it didn't stop him from asking.

"Are you going to call him?"

Yugi turned to Atemu. She read the emotion that was carried in his eyes; curiosity and apprehension.

"I should," she said hesitantly, "but I don't know if it will lead to anything."

"Well, at least we'll have something to talk about for tomorrow." He tried to sound positive.

Yugi smiled, reassuring Atemu's positive outlook. "I guess so."

* * *

Vivian and Atemu sat in the theatre. The curtain hid the stage in a grandiose manner.

"Atemu, I never thought of you to like the theatre."

"I try to keep things interesting."

"Well, this is truly a treat."

"I'm glad you think that."

The lights began to dim, forcing the room to become quiet.

"I want to be a game designer and create the ultimate game."

"Really?" Yugi said, licking her ice cream.

Otogi nodded, scooping a bite of ice cream with his spoon. "I have tried to get into Kaiba Corporation for a job."

"I take it they didn't want you."

He shook his head. "Told me I was too young."

"Oh." Yugi paused. "Well, they are missing out on some great talent."

Otogi set his spoon down in his bowl. His hand slipped over to Yugi. He leaned in close to her face.

"Yugi, I am not the one with talent, you are."

Yugi blushed slightly; she hadn't been used to these types of compliments in a while.

"Stop it Otogi. I just like games."

"Please, call me Ryuuji."

"Wha-" Her words were cut off by Otogi's lips against hers. Caught off guard, Yugi just stayed there, not sure whether to kiss him back or break the kiss. Otogi released the kiss, looking back at Yugi. He noticed her blank stare.

"Did I come on too strong or did you like it?"

Yugi didn't say anything; she was still processing what just happened.

"Yugi?"

She looked at him with a small smile.

"That was certainly unexpected."

"Would you like another?"

She shifted her eyes down, purposely hesitating to answer. Otogi sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry Yugi, you are just so cute and sweet, I couldn't hold myself back."

"Please tell me the next time you want to kiss me, so I can tell you if I want to."

Otogi smiled inwardly. He knew he still had a chance with her.

"Alright Yugi." He finished his last bite. "Shall I take you home?"

Yugi nodded before scooting out of the booth.

* * *

"So how was your date?"

"The play was amazing. I was surprised when I got choked up by the plight of the Phantom."

"A softy at heart. You are full of surprises."

Atemu chuckled.

"What is funny?" Yugi asked, placing a hand on her hip playfully, "you don't like being a softy?"

"No one else would dare call me a softy."

She blinked at the comment. "Why?"

He looked at her square in the face.

"They are scared at my temper."

She shrugged. "Apparently you have no problem with me saying it."

This time, he shrugged.

"Anyway, how was your date?"

Yugi blushed followed by a sweet sigh.

"That good huh," Atemu teased.

"Otogi took me to the game arcade, which I beat him at every game we tried. I thought for sure he would have gotten angry, having a girl beat him, but he was pretty sweet about it. I guess that made me happy."

Atemu continued to eat as she explained the date, enjoying the sound of her voice, even if he was somewhat bothered by the content.

"Afterwards we had ice cream. He talked about how he wants to be in the gaming business and dreams about creating the ultimate game." She intentionally left out the kiss.

"Has he tried to get a job at Kaiba Corporation?"

"Yeah, but the company thinks he is too young to become a game designer."

Atemu paused for a moment. "Huh."

"What?" Yugi asked, catching Atemu's ironic tone.

"This is coming from a company whose current president was 15 when he became president."

She chuckled at the irony. "I see your point."

"By the way, I am related to Seto. He's my cousin. If you wanted me to talk to him for Otogi, I would be happy to help."

"Really?"

He nodded.

Yugi reached over and hugged the man. "Thank you Atemu! I will talk to Otogi about it. I'm sure he will be thrilled."

The contact made Atemu's body temperature rise slightly. Yugi's touch always got his heart racing. But he would always brush it off, knowing he was in a relationship with his perfect match. Yet, it didn't prevent him from thinking about her.

He felt her release his body. A small frown escaped, but he quickly recovered, hoping it was missed by Yugi. He decided to ask a more practical question in order to hide his emotion.

"What about you? How is your job hunt going?"

Yugi sighed again, this time in defeat.

"I have placed my resume in every hospital in the area. I even applied to outside hospitals, but no call backs."

"Don't worry, you'll get a job." Atemu smiled sweetly at her in encouragement. She nodded in response.

"So," Atemu began, changing to a dry tone, "when is your next date?"

"I don't know," Yugi responded, missing his tone of voice, "but I'm sure he'll call soon."

* * *

Atemu left the diner, heading towards the Massri-Wong Company.

_I hope Yugi finds a better job. She needs to leave the diner._

Yet something kept him from truly accepting the comment. He wanted what was best for Yugi, but he knew what would happen if she left the diner. Deep down, he believed, he didn't want her leave the diner. He knew he would miss their daily chats.

Atemu always told her everything, his work, his family, and his relationship with Vivian. Yugi would always comfort him when something at the office went wrong. She always seemed to understand him and always knew what to tell him. She wasn't afraid of speaking the truth, no matter how much it might hurt. It was something he truly treasured. He truly treasured her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter was not in the original story, but after reading the review from s2Teennovelist, well, this idea popped in my head. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Chapter 4: Double Date**

"That's it for today Otogi."

Yugi stepped out of the kitchen, with Otogi following right behind her.

"How many times do I have to tell you Yugi, call me Ryuuji."

"Sorry Ryuuji, I just have been calling you Otogi so long."

"But that was before we were dating," he pointed out, holding her; "I would like my girlfriend to call me by my first name."

Yugi nodded. They had this conversation before. But for some reason, calling Otogi by his first name seemed awkward; it didn't seem right. It certainly wasn't like that with her last boyfriend.

"Anyway, what should we do for our next date?"

"I think we should go see a movie."

Atemu had been listening to the two converse the entire time since they emerged from the back. He sipped his coffee, feeling aggravated by the word "date." He missed Yugi glance his way, and her sweet smile.

"Hey, Ryuuji, why don't we have a double date?"

"With who?"

"With Atemu and Vivian of course."

Atemu looked at them after hearing his name.

Otogi tried to protest.

"Yugi, the movies isn't really a place million dollar businessmen take their girlfriends."

"Don't judge Otogi!" She reprimanded him. "You shouldn't say that when you don't know someone personally."

Otogi gave an apologetic look, even though he was annoyed that she used his last name, again.

Yugi looked at her friend, smiling.

"Atemu, would you and Vivian like to go to the movies with us on Saturday?"

"Sure. Vivian and I haven't done something like that yet. I'm sure she will like seeing a movie."

"See Yugi," Otogi began, trying to tease, "I told you."

Yugi turned to her boyfriend, winking. "Still said yes."

He laughed. "True." He looked over towards Atemu. "What time would you like to meet?"

"I think seven o'clock would work."

"What movie?"

"Leave that to me." Otogi replied, kissing Yugi on the cheek. She blushed.

It made Atemu feel depressed.

Otogi grabbed with his clipboard, kissing Yugi again before exiting the restaurant.

Atemu kept to himself. He hated the fact that he felt disheartened whenever he saw Yugi and Otogi together. _I am with Vivian. Why does my heart hurt? Am I jealous?_ He shook his head. _No, I promised myself I would settle down and stop chasing women. Yugi is a good friend so I just don't want to see her get hurt. Yeah. That is why I have this heartache._

* * *

"A double date at the movies?" Vivian spoke, appalled by the notion.

"I think it will be fun Vivian. Besides, we haven't had a simple date like that."

"That is because I am not simple."

"Vivian, please."

Vivian placed her hands on her hips. "Atemu, I like the expensive dinners and extravagant parties. Going to the movies is just, not."

"I know this is something you normally wouldn't do, but I think we should go."

Vivian gave him a look.

"You already told your friend yes, didn't you."

Atemu gave a guilty look.

"Atemu! You should have…"

Vivian's words were blocked as his lips covered hers. She melted into the kiss, tasting his salty lips. He pulled away slowly, causing her to groan.

"Fine Atemu, I will go. But you had better make it worth my while later."

* * *

The four met in the lobby of the local cinema.

"Vivian, I would like you to meet Yugi and Otogi."

"You must be Atemu's friend." Vivian spoke, extending her hand to Otogi.

"Not me," Otogi answered, hands up in protest, "that would be Yugi."

Vivian turned her head to the girl, who smiled warmly.

"It is nice to meet you Vivian."

The older woman's eyes widened, revealing the shock. _A girl? And a young one at that._

"Nice to meet you as well, Yugi."

Vivian wrapped her hand around Yugi's wrist.

"Yugi, will you come with me to the ladies room?"

"Okay," Yugi managed to say before Vivian dragged her towards the restroom.

"Why do girls have to use the restroom together?"

"I don't have a clue."

Otogi turned to Atemu. "I will buy the movie tickets. You should probably get in line for snacks."

"Anything you want in particular?"

"A diet."

Atemu nodded before leaving the younger man. Otogi headed in the other direction towards the ticket booth.

* * *

Yugi leaned against the wall, arms behind her back. She didn't have to use the restroom, so she waited patiently for Vivian.

Vivian exited the toilet and proceeded to wash her hand. Yugi heard her curse at the hot water before adjusting it. The older woman dried her hands with a towel, tossing it in the bin once completed. Then, she began to pull out make-up.

"Otogi is kinda cute."

Yugi looked at Vivian, who was now powdering her nose.

"Yeah, I guess he is." Yugi spoke quietly.

"Don't worry honey, I have Atemu, I won't steal him from you."

"Oh no! I didn't think that at all. I mean…"

"Anyway," Vivian interrupted, applying blush, "how did you meet Atemu?"

"Well, he came into the diner I work at one day."

"So, you're a waitress?"

"At the moment."

_I wonder if he pities her_, Vivian thought.

"But I have been trying to find to nursing job."

"A nurse huh, a noble profession." Vivian commented while covering her lips with red lipstick.

"I just want to help people."

"Good for you."

Vivian gave herself one more look over in the mirror.

"Alright, let's go back."

Yugi nodded, happy to leave, following Vivian.

* * *

Atemu and Otogi waved over the girls. Vivian rushed over to Atemu, kissing him on the lips, which almost knocked the snacks out of his hands. Vivian pulled away, batting her eyelashes at him. Yugi covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter while Otogi laughed aloud, both seeing the bright red lipstick now on Atemu's mouth.

"What?"

Yugi handed him a napkin and pointed at his mouth. He lowered his brow in confusion, until he noticed the bright red lipstick on Vivian. He thanked Yugi with his eyes and graciously took the napkin, forcefully rubbing it against his lips.

Vivian frowned.

"You don't like my kisses?"

"Just your lipstick."

Otogi finally calmed down from his laughing fit.

"Come on, I will lead us to the theater."

* * *

The two couples sat in the center of the room. Otogi sat next to Yugi, while Vivian sat next to Atemu. Yugi and Atemu decided to sit next to each other, since they were friends.

The theater became dark. Otogi wrapped his arm around Yugi. She looked at him.

"What movie did you pick?"

He leaned into her face, wearing a sly smile.

"You'll see."

Eerie music began to play as the title of the movie appeared. Yugi gasped before glaring at Otogi.

"Nightmare on Elm Street?" She whispered.

Atemu looked over at Yugi, worried. He knew from one of their many conversation that horror films were not Yugi's cup of tea.

"It seems like a good film."

"I told you how I felt about horror films."

"Don't worry, Yugi," he said, gripping her shoulder tighter, "I'll be here for you."

* * *

Half of the movie had already shown. Yugi had been cowering next to Otogi since the film began. Atemu was only watching the movie half-heartedly; he was more interesting in his friend.

Vivian leaned into Atemu, getting his attention.

"Atemu will you please stop watching Yugi. You're missing the film." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Vivian," he said in the same volume, "but Yugi hates horror films."

"Otogi is taking care of her. Just ignore it."

_Of course he's taking care of her_ he thought sarcastically, _he picked the movie_. He glanced at Otogi, catching the satisfied smile he wore on his face. It angered him.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Yugi buried her face into her date's sleeve, jerking her eyes away from the screen.

"Come one Yugi, this movie isn't so bad."

She glared at him.

"Easy for you to say."

"Besides, I like the position you're in."

Yugi perked up.

"What did you say?"

"Ahh…Well…"

Yugi caught on.

"Did you pick this movie so I would cling to you?" She asked in a volume that annoyed the other movie goers.

"I… ah…"

"Well Otogi Ryuuji, did you choose this film for your own enjoyment?"

"Come on Yugi. Don't tell me you don't enjoy my arms around you."

Yugi's eyes narrowed. She grabbed his soda cup and dumped the remaining contents onto his head. She stood and turned the other way.

"Excuse me." She walked by Atemu and Vivian, exiting the row. Atemu rose from his sit and followed her.

"Atemu!" Vivian whispered after him.

"I'll be right back." He reassured her before walking towards the door which Yugi already went through.

* * *

Yugi walked towards the restroom, crying. The realization of Otogi's intentions struck her heart. She hated it.

No longer wanting to stay here, Yugi opened her phone, pressing the number five. The phone rang twice, before a familiar female voice spoke.

"_Anzu speaking_."

"Anzu," Yugi sniffled, "will you come and take me home?"

"_Yugi what happened?_"

"I don't want to talk about it now. Could you please pick me up at the movies and take me home."

"_Sure thing Yugi. I will be there shortly._"

"Thank you."

"_See you in a minute._"

Yugi heard the dial tone before closing her phone. She cupped the phone in her hands, keeping her head low. Her last boyfriend never did anything like this to her. He was always thinking of her. It is times like these that she wished he would appear, holding her tight and telling her that everything would be alright.

"Yugi?"

The sound of her name made her jump. She straightened her back and placed her phone in her pocket. Her hands free, she wiped the fallen tears from her cheeks. Yugi turned around to see her friend.

"Atemu, what are doing here? You should be in the theater with Vivian."

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine Atemu." She tried to give a convincing smile.

"Would you like me to take you home?"

"No Atemu, I don't want to interrupt your date any longer. Besides, Anzu is coming to get me."

"I could wait with you."

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Atemu, you need to get back to Vivian. She is probably lonely."

Atemu knew he wouldn't win this. Atemu sighed, knowing Yugi's kind heart would not let him neglect Vivian, despite what happened to her.

She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for your concern."

A knot in his stomach formed as her lips touched his skin. It was a feeling he never experienced before, but it was a feeling he enjoyed.

"I will see you at the diner tomorrow right?"

"I wouldn't miss it, Yugi."

She smiled her normal smile and waved, walking towards the door. Atemu wanted nothing more than to stay with her, just to make sure she was alright. _But Yugi's right, I should go back to Vivian_. Atemu left the lobby, walking back to his girlfriend.

* * *

2nd Disclaimer: I don't own Nightmare on Elm Street.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-GI-OH!**

**A/N: More unhappy reading, but I promise, in 4 chapters, Atemu will see the light.**

**Chapter 5: The Engagement**

"No." Yugi had her arms crossed in front her chest.

"Come on Yugi," Otogi pleaded, folding his hands, "I am sorry for what I did. Please come with me to the convention."

"No, Otogi. I am not going out with you again."

"But you would like the Illusion Industries convention. They created Duel Monsters."

"Listen Otogi, I will not be hurt like that again. I should have ended our relationship earlier. I'm sorry Otogi, but we're through."

"Then don't come with me as a date, just as a friend. You would like all of the games they are exhibiting there."

Yugi looked at him, his eyes begging with a puppy pout. She caved.

"Fine, I will go to the convention with you, as a friend."

Otogi smiled, releasing his hands. He grabbed his clipboard, thanking Yugi before exiting the diner. Yugi sighed.

"Why would you do that?"

Yugi looked at Atemu. His hand clutched his mug, staring at her with worried, crimson eyes.

"He looked like he was about to cry. I can't let a friend cry because of me."

Atemu did his best not to slam his mug onto the counter.

"What he did to you at the movies was wrong. You owe him nothing. He may take advantage of you again."

"And if he does, it will be the last time Atemu. Trust me."

He swiveled in his chair, facing her and taking her hand in his. She relaxed in his touch.

"I trust you Yugi. I just don't trust him."

"I know Atemu."

The two sat quietly for a moment, enjoying the presence of each other. _Why am I so happy in this moment?_

Slowly, Yugi pulled her hand from his gentle grasp.

"Anyway, I hope your love life is going better than mine," she said, grabbing a sanitary towel.

"Yeah," Atemu said in a somewhat cheery voice, but inside, he felt horrible. The lost of Yugi's touch affected him more that he wanted to admit. _Stop it Atemu, you are already with the perfect woman, right? Yugi is just a really good friend, a really close friend._

He came up with a different topic.

"Yugi, can I ask you a question?"

Yugi raised her gaze from the counter which she was cleaning.

"What is it Atemu?"

"Can you tell me what you think of this?" He took out a small box from his pocket and set it on the counter. Yugi walked over and took the box in her hand. Her eyes opened wide with excitement.

"Is this what I think it is?" Yugi hinted playfully at Atemu.

"Yes, I plan on proposing to Vivian in a week. Can you tell me how you like the ring?"

"It shouldn't matter what I think, Atemu. I am not the one getting the ring."

"I know," he said, "but I want a woman's perspective."

Yugi smiled and opened the box. The ring had a gold band with two small diamonds which hugged a larger diamond. The diamonds creating dancing sparkles as Yugi turned the ring in the light. In one small diamond was the letter "A" and the other small diamond was the letter "V."

"This is gorgeous Atemu! Vivian is going to love it." She focused on the letters. "Are these your initials?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice touch."

Yugi brought her eyes back to him.

"You're kind of a romantic. I never would have guessed."

"There are some things you don't know about me Yugi," Atemu commented in a mysterious tone.

Yugi laughed. "I guess not."

He smiled at her laughter. The sound always made him happy, content. It always seemed to make his troubles go away.

Yugi ended her laughter, looking at the ring curiously.

"Atemu?"

He turned to her at the sound of his name. "Yes Yugi."

"How long has your relationship with Vivian been going on?"

Her face was sincere, yet her voice hinted concern.

"About two months." He responded, not looking at her. He knew what she was getting at. "I know it seems soon, but I'm ready to get married."

"Okay," Yugi replied, brushing off her worry, "as long as you're happy, then I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

Atemu stood in front of a mirror. He was wearing black dress slacks and a soft red button shirt. He was slightly nervous.

"Don't you look nice son."

Atemu turned to see his mother standing in his doorway.

"Thanks Mom."

"Going on a date with Vivian tonight?"

"Sort of. I am going to propose to her."

His mother's eyes grew wide.

"I know how excited you are Mom, just don't…"

"But you have only been dating for two months. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes mother," Atemu turned to his mother, "I am ready to settle down."

"I wish you good luck then." She began to leave, before looking back. "I just want you to be happy."

Atemu watched his mother leave before turning back to the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking about every detail of the proposal.

Satisfied, he went to his dresser, grabbing his keys and wallet. His hand then grasped the box which protected the precious piece of metal. He opened the box, making sure the ring still resided there. The ring shined brightly as the light from the lamp hit it.

_I am glad that Yugi approved the ring_, he smiled at the thought, _it really means a lot to me_.

* * *

"So she said yes?" Yugi asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Yes"

"Oh Atemu! I am so excited for you." The young waitress squealed.

"Thanks," Atemu said with a slight smile.

Yugi replaced the excitement with concern.

"Atemu, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just don't seem excited about your engagement."

"I am, but I am not looking forward to planning the wedding."

Yugi was skeptical.

"But it's your wedding. You should be happy about it."

"Vivian will be demanding. She likes what she likes."

"In other words, it's her way or no way."

Atemu nodded.

"Then she will probably plan the whole thing," Yugi justified.

"But I have to read her mind to pick what she wants, or I'll be trouble."

"I don't think it's fair. You should be happy with your own wedding. She should let you help."

"But the wedding is no big deal."

Yugi blinked. "No big deal? But it's a wedding, something that will change your life drastically. It is when you choose to be with someone for the rest of your life who makes you whole, makes you happy, someone who you love." Yugi's voice softened. "You shouldn't take the wedding lightly."

"Yugi, don't worry about me. I am happy just the way things are."

"Are you?"

The soft bells from the door broke the conversation. Yugi left the counter, greeting the new customers. Atemu was left, thinking about Yugi's final question.

_I am happy. I am getting what I want. I want to settle down. Vivian is the one._

"Atemu, I need to tidy the diner."

Atemu noticed the sad undertone of her voice. He looked at her, smiling.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow."

She nodded before turning away. Atemu left his seat, walking towards to door to work.

* * *

Yugi knocked onto Anzu's front door. She sighed, waiting for the door to open. The door creaked and her brunette friend stood on the other side of threshold.

"Hi Yugi!"

"Can we talk?" The tone of her voice was not her normal optimistic tone.

"Sure thing Yugi," Anzu comforted as she stepped aside, allowing Yugi to enter. The smaller girl shuffled to the couch, slumping into the cushion. Anzu, with a worried look, sat down next to her friend.

"What is it Yugi?"

"It's Atemu."

"Atemu?"

"He is my friend and a regular customer at the diner."

Anzu put her hands on her hips.

"How come I haven't met him?"

"Anzu, can we discuss that later."

Anzu sighed. "Fine. What about him?"

"I think he is making a mistake."

"Like what?"

"He is getting married." She spoke in a sad, concerned tone.

Anzu smirked.

"You like him, don't you?"

Yugi's eyes widened as she stared at Anzu.

"Why would you say that?"

"You're obviously upset by his wedding. Why else than because you like him?"

"No, I just think he is getting married for the wrong reasons."

"Really?" Anzu questioned, unconvinced, "and what would those be?"

"I know he wants to settle down. He looked so worn and awful when he first walked into the diner. But he doesn't seem excited about the wedding; even though he claims that he is happy."

"He is probably not looking forward to the planning. Most men aren't."

"He's not," Yugi agreed, "but he doesn't seem excited about getting married either."

"It probably hasn't hit him yet. Wait until a week before the ceremony and he will be excited, and nervous."

"I just don't think…"

"Yugi, you are protesting his wedding just because you like him." Anzu pointed out adamantly.

"I…I…" Yugi couldn't finish. No matter the excuses, she did like him. She wondered if that was the real reason she didn't like the fact he was getting married. She wondered if he truly felt the same way. There had been signals, him coming to the diner every day, asking about her life, being protective of her. Then again, he had been with Vivian the entire time.

"If he is happy, then just wish him luck."

Yugi nodded. _That is true. If he is happy, then there is nothing I can do but wish him the best of luck_. She sighed to herself. _But it doesn't make me feel any better_.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Since the last chapter was short I decided to put up the next one up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Warnings: This chapter is basically a robbery scene. If you don't like hostage situations or guns, do not read this chapter. There is NO bloodshed in this chapter, but I wanted to warn you about gun use and a hostage situation. Thank you. (This actually happened at the restaurant I recently worked at, so that was my inspiration.)**

**Chapter 6: The Robbery**

Atemu entered the diner, releasing the soft ringing of the bells. Yugi looked up from the counter, smiling which her usual smile.

"Good morning Atemu."

"Good morning Yugi."

"What can I get you today?" She asked, pouring his some coffee.

"French toast please." He slipped into his usual seat.

"Did you get that Taji?"

The cook nodded and got to work.

"So," Atemu began, trying not to sound to nosy, "how was the convention with Otogi?"

Yugi sighed. "Let's just say he won't be coming around any longer."

Atemu's eyes darkened. "What did he do?"

"Calm down Atemu. He just got a job."

"Did Kaiba finally call him?"

"No, he got a job at Illusion Industries. He will be in America."

The two stopped conversing as the sound of bells reached their ears. Atemu nodded, knowing that Yugi had to get back to work. She smiled before walking away from him. The man walked cautiously towards the counter, near the seat by the register.

"May I help you sir?"

The man's face was hidden by the rim of his hat. He was dressed in a large brown overcoat which reached the floor.

Atemu glanced over at the man. He didn't like how he was standing, hands in his pocket, head handing low. He readied himself for the unexpected.

The guest lifted his head, meeting eyes with Yugi. Her smile disappeared as she saw the remainder of his face was covered by a scarf.

Without warning the man removed a pistol from his pocket. The pistol was aimed at the young girl's chest. Yugi raised her hands in response, scared to do anything else.

"Get me the money." The man motioned with the gun to the register.

Atemu had turned as the sight of the gun. He began to get out of his seat when the deadly weapon pointed at him.

"Don't even think about moving," he aimed once again for Yugi, "or she dies."

Atemu gritted his teeth in anger, but obliged his command. He hated seeing Yugi in this kind of situation, but did not want to risk her death. The gunned man did receive a death glare from him.

Ignoring the silent threat, the man returned his focus to the girl. Yugi stood frozen, unsure of what to do next.

"You. The register. Now."

Yugi hesitated at the request. The sight of the pistol, and its possibilities, prevented her to move. Fear had engulfed her body and soul. Her inability to move agitated the robber.

"I said the register. NOW!" He raised the weapon to her head. Yugi's eyes widen in fear as she stared at the pistol. Her mind had completely gone blank.

Atemu looked at Yugi, noticing her fear frozen stance. Anger caused him to clench his fists. The desire to punch the man was great, but he didn't act. He didn't want to challenge the robber's earlier threat. Atemu returned his focus back on the robber. He noticed that the man was growing impatient. _I need to do something before he snaps._

"Yugi, do as he says."

Yugi turned her head towards Atemu. His heart broke at the trepidation in her eyes. He nodded, telling her to go on.

The waitress inhaled deeply before walking towards the register. She grabbed the keys from her pocket. She nervously fiddled with the jingling metal before finding her objective. Gripping it tightly with her fingertips, she placed the key into the key hole. A quick twist of her wrist and the drawer flew open.

Satisfied, the robber shoved Yugi from the register. She stumbled backwards by the force. She watched in silence as the man grabbed what little bills occupied the register. A tug on her arm forced her focus elsewhere. She turned to see Atemu, a finger raised to his lips. He motioned her to follow around the opposite side of the counter. She didn't nod, but Atemu knew she understood. She took his hand, ready to follow him. That is when the sound of a gunshot ceased their movements.

"You, take me to the back office."

The robber grabbed her arm. Yugi tensed at the unwanted contact. Atemu, still holding her hand, felt her fear. He was ready to throttle the man until he felt a hand on his chest. He looked down to see Yugi's face. The fear in her eyes seemed to have subsided. Instead, they were telling him to let go and stay calm. He didn't want to leave her, but he agreed, releasing her hand.

She nodded before leaving his side. The man waved the gun at Atemu.

"Don't you dare follow us."

Atemu clenched his fists again, angry that he couldn't do anything. He watched the two disappear into the kitchen. Noticing he was alone, pulled out his phone. Flipping it open he began to dial the police, when a burly voice stopped him.

"Already been done."

Atemu twisted his head to see Taji who was looking at him through the service window. The cook nodded his head to reaffirm his response. Atemu nodded in reply, closing his phone. Taji quietly walked through the kitchen door, entering the dining area. He nudged his head towards the door, signaling to Atemu. The customer hesitated, still worried about Yugi. Taji grabbed his sleeve, pushing his notion. Reluctantly, Atemu followed him. The two walked towards the door, only to stop when they heard the kitchen door open.

Yugi appeared before them, holding her left arm and panting. Atemu rushed over to her.

"What happened?" He asked in a hushed worried tone.

"We need to get out of here." Yugi replied, not wanting to talk about it just yet.

The three turned only to find the police at the front door.

"Someone called about a robbery?"

"Yes," Taji replied, "the robber is currently in the office, and he is armed."

"The three of you get outside."

The three obeyed and went outside. Two officers passed them, weapons in hand, and entered the diner. Yugi shivered at the cool morning air. Atemu, noticing her body movement, removed his jacket.

"Here."

Yugi felt leather cover her bare arms. She looked at Atemu, who smiled in reply. He could still see remnants of fear in her eyes, but he kept his smile for her. She returned a smile, although not as sunny as her normal smile.

"What happened?" Atemu asked again.

"I would rather you discuss that with me before talking to other members involved."

The two looked at the officer who had spoken. He held a clipboard and a pen.

"Miss, if come with me, I would like you to tell your side of the robbery."

Yugi nodded and followed the officer. Atemu's smile faded and she left. Worry began to occupy his mind.

"Sir?"

Atemu switched his focus to another officer, holding a similar clipboard and pen.

"I would like you to tell me about the incident please."

Atemu nodded and explained what happened. The officer wrote down every detail, asking specific questions to make every detail clear. Finished, he thanked Atemu and left. Atemu returned his focus to Yugi, who was now being examined by a paramedic. Panic set in as he rushed to her side.

Yugi winced in pain as the paramedic touched her arm.

"It seems like your muscles are bruised, but nothing serious." The paramedic began to wrap a bandage around her left arm. "I wouldn't lift trays for awhile."

"I'm not sure if my boss would want me to work at all for awhile."

"Yugi."

Yugi changed her focus at the sound of her name. She smiled at Atemu.

"How are you Atemu?"

"I should be asking you that." He stared at the bandages.

"It's okay. He says that my muscles are only bruised. Nothing's broken."

Atemu let out a silent sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was Yugi to be hurt.

"Do you have any injuries sir?"

Atemu shook his head. The paramedic nodded and began to pack his things.

"Well, now I have to tell Sachio about this."

"Sachio?"

"My manager and boss."

Atemu nodded. "Did you want to use my phone?"

"No," She looked at her watch, "He should be here shortly."

"He is not going to be happy."

Yugi shook her head, rubbing her arm underneath Atemu's jacket.

"What happened when you were alone with him?"

Yugi sighed. "I went and opened the door to the office. As soon as it was unlocked he pushed me to the ground, hard. That's how I hurt my arm. I fell on it."

Atemu hugged her, being careful of her arm.

"I'm sorry. I should have stopped him."

She leaned into his chest, welcoming the embrace.

"I wouldn't have wanted to get you hurt. I'm just glad it wasn't worse."

Atemu hummed in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: In the real robbery, the cook did call the police as he hid behind the grill. There were no customers in the restaurant during the robbery, but at least eight workers were involved. The armed perpetrators (there were two of them) were never caught.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Chapter 7: The Search**

Atemu had tossed and turned all night. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the robbery that happened yesterday.

His felt sick at the fact that Yugi could have been killed, that he couldn't have done more.

He got out of bed, no longer fighting against himself. He wanted to see if Yugi was okay.

* * *

Atemu entered the diner. The soft bells still rang through the nearly empty building. The place smelled like cleaner and bacon grease. The chairs were neatly set squarely against the tables. Everything was in its place.

Well, not everything.

"May I help you Sir?"

Atemu looked at a waitress he never saw before. She gave a wide, forced grin. She either had a lot of coffee this morning or was injected with botox recently.

"Is Yugi here?"

The smile faded as a worried frown appeared.

"Yugi is not here today, not after what happened yesterday."

"Do you have her number?"

The young waitress crossed her arms, offended.

"I am not allowed to release that type of information sir."

Atemu cursed himself. _I should have asked for her number before_.

"But I can get you something to drink."

"May I see you manager?"

"Wait here please."

The waitress went through the kitchen door. Atemu walked to the counter. He peered into the small kitchen window. Taji was gone too.

* * *

Seto sat in his office, reviewing the newest installment of gaming technology. The goal, of course, was for the thrill of the game, rather than profit, which always made his shareholders angry.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Massri is one the phone." His secretary buzzed through the intercom.

"Let it through," Seto answered as he held the intercom button.

"Speak." Seto greeted after picking up the phone.

"_I want the name of your best detective._" Atemu's voice carried through the phone line, skipping the formalities of a greeting, just like his cousin.

"Why?"

"_Seto, I would like the name._" Atemu demanded, knowing full well that pleading wouldn't help win over Seto's help.

However, the demand made Seto curious.

"Who are you trying to look for?"

"_If you must know, she is a friend._"

Seto's curiosity grew.

"She?"

"_Seto I would like the name of the detective._"

"What is her name?"

"_I don't have to discuss this with you cousin._"

"But you will, friend."

Seto played the friend card. He caved.

"_Her name is Yugi and I need to find her._"

"Why?"

"_I need to know if she is okay alright. There was a robbery and I want to make sure she is okay._"

"Did you try the phone book?"

"_I don't know her last name_."

"Yet she's your friend."

"_If you're not going to give me the name then…_"

"Nuriku Hanu"

"_Thank you._"

"Must be some friend to use the best detective."

"_Shut up._"

Seto heard a click, signaling the end of the connection. He smirked. _Must be some kind of a friend._

* * *

Atemu parked his car in front of the address that the detective gave him. He was excited and nervous to see Yugi at her home. _I hope she is here_.

He stepped out of the car. _I can't wait to see if she is okay_.

He walked up to the door. _I hope she is smiling_.

He raised his hand, already made into a fist in order to knock, and then stopped. _What if she asks how I found her?_

He lowered his fist. _I don't want to lie to her, but I can't tell her the truth_.

He stood, contemplating whether to continue.

He finally turned around. _She would probably be angry. I know I would be._

Atemu reached his car and ceased again. _But I need to know._

He walked around the house, hoping to get a glance of Yugi in a window, just to make sure she was alright. He would just have to wait to talk with her when she returns to work.

Turning the second corner, he found himself standing in front of a small game shop. A thought struck him. _Yugi had mentioned before that her family owns a game shop. I wonder if…_

Suddenly a small, older gentleman exited the shop, carrying a broom. He had hair the same color as Yugi, and the same amethyst eyes.

"Excuse me sir."

The older gentleman turned towards the voice. He smiled pleasantly.

"May I help you?"

"I was wondering if…" He stopped short. He wasn't sure if he should straight out ask if Yugi was related to him or if she was here.

The older man titled his head in concern. _This man is obviously bothered by something_. He set the broom against the side of the shop and walked up to Atemu.

"Young man, what is on your mind?"

Atemu couldn't handle it anymore.

"Does Yugi live here?"

The older man blinked by the direct question. Atemu saw this and thought the worst.

Atemu bowed his head in respect. "I am so sorry sir. I know that wasn't very courteous me to ask so outright but I just want to know if she is okay, with the robbery and all. I didn't mean to be rude," he spoke quickly, hoping the man wouldn't send him away.

The older gentleman laughed, slapping Atemu hard on the back. Atemu lifted his head.

"Come on my boy, you can stand in the shop while I get Yugi."

Atemu breathed a silent sigh of relief. He followed the man, whom he introduced himself as Sugoroku and Yugi's grandfather. He stood in the game shop, waiting for Surogoku to come back with Yugi.

Atemu resisted the urge to pace, despite how nervous he was. He wanted to see Yugi so badly, but now, he wasn't sure what to say. He decided to look around the shop to shake the butterflies away.

The shop was full of all types of games; board games, strategy games, card games, skill games, even group party games. The game, though, with the most attention was Duel Monsters. The front counter was filled of different types of cards. Posters promoting the game lined the walls. There were even stuffed animals of some of the game monsters. He smiled, thinking back to the time when he used to play games like that all the time. _No wonder Yugi loves games, she's surrounded by them_.

"Atemu?"

Hearing his name, Atemu turned around. Yugi stood in a pale yellow sundress with her hair down and her beautiful amethyst eyes staring at him. Atemu stepped forward.

"Hi Yugi. I know this is unexpected, but I wanted to know if you were okay."

She smiled, which made him smile.

"Thank you Atemu. I am doing alright."

The two stared at each other for a moment. Neither knew what they should say, but neither wanted to leave.

"Well," Atemu started, breaking the silence, "I just wanted to know if you were okay. I won't bother you anymore." He turned towards the exit. He felt a hand on his arm. He slowly twisted his head, seeing Yugi's beautiful face.

"Would you like to play a game?"

* * *

The two played several rounds of chess, a few rounds of checkers, a couple rounds of rummy, and one round of double solitaire. They found they were even.

"Never had I been beating so many times." Atemu commented, finishing the game of solitaire.

"Me neither." Yugi responded, picking up the cards.

Atemu thought back to the shop's biggest seller.

"Yugi, do you play Duel Monsters?"

Yugi lifted her eyes to the level of his.

"I do."

Atemu smirked.

"Why don't we settle the score with a game of Duel Monsters?"

"I think we will have to wait another day for that Atemu." Yugi smiled before getting out of her seat to put away the cards.

Atemu frowned while she wasn't looking. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it's dinner time."

Atemu glanced at his watch. It was nearly six o'clock.

"I should probably get going."

Yugi shut the drawer which held the cards. She turned to Atemu, hiding her hands which she was wringing in apprehension.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Atemu looked at Yugi, who was smiling with inviting eyes. He couldn't say no, nor wanted to.

"I would love to Yugi, but I don't want to intrude."

"Knowing Mother, she already cooked enough for the four of us."

"I'm surprised that my mother hasn't called yet."

"Is your mother that protective?" Yugi questioned in a sincere way.

"No, it's just its dinner time and…"

A vibrant ringtone interrupted his sentence.

Yugi laughed. "That is probably her."

He pulled out his phone.

"Yup." He walked away from Yugi, who nodded knowing he would want privacy.

* * *

"Thank you for a lovely dinner Mrs. Mutou."

"It was a pleasure Atemu." The woman smiled; it was the same smile Yugi has.

"It was nice meeting the two of you."

"Likewise, my boy," Sugoroku replied, shaking his hand.

Yugi walked Atemu to his car, leaving Sugoroku and Akemi, Yugi's mother, alone.

"What do you think of him, Akemi?" Sugoroku asked his daughter-in-law

"He seems very nice, and if Yugi likes him, then he must be alright."

Sugoroku stroked his beard. "His reputation does worry me though."

"Dad, Yugi is a smart girl. I'm sure she knows about his reputation. But you know she doesn't judge a person that way."

* * *

"Thanks for coming over Atemu."

"Thank you for letting me in."

"Technically, my grandpa let you in."

Atemu laughed. "That is true."

He decided to ask the question that had been on his mind the entire visit.

"When will be able to go to work?"

Yugi placed her hands on her hips.

"You need someone to serve you breakfast every day?"

Atemu gulped before he began to protest, "No that's not what…"

Yugi's laughter shattered his sentence.

"I'm only teasing. I should be back in a week."

Atemu breathed out slowly, grateful she wasn't angry.

The next thing he knew her arms wrapped around his body in a warm hug.

"Have a safe trip home Atemu."

He wrapped his own arms around her body.

"Take care of yourself Yugi."

They released each other. Atemu slipped into his car. As he drove off, Yugi stood in the driveway, waving her friend goodbye, for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Chapter 8: Tokyo?**

Atemu stretched in his bed. He looked at the clock.

5:00 am.

His alarm was set for 5:30, but he had been waking up earlier. He was actually looking forward to getting out of bed. He has been every since June 18th, the day he walked into the diner and met Yugi. That was three months ago.

* * *

Atemu opened the door of the diner, expected to see Yugi standing behind the counter. Instead, she ran up to him, hugging him fiercely.

"Oh Atemu! I am so excited!"

Atemu blushed at the contact, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Why are you so excited?"

Yugi released her grasped and looked at his eyes. He had never seen such joy in someone's eyes before.

"I got a call back! I have a nursing job."

"That's great Yugi," Atemu congratulated, giving a smile.

"Isn't it?" She replied, walking back to the coffee brewer. In one swift motion, she grabbed a pot and snatched a mug. She placed the mug on the counter and poured the freshly brewed coffee in the mug.

"I can't wait to help others, especially children."

"You don't consider waitressing helping others?"

"That is different." Yugi began to counter his notion. "Here I have to help people with their wants, not what they need."

Atemu chuckled. "I see." His laughter was cut short. He was nervous about her answer to his next question.

"Which hospital are you going to be working at?"

Yugi set down the pot on the burner. She turned to him, wrapping her hands around her arms and leaning against the shelves behind the counter.

"It's in Tokyo."

"Oh," Atemu responded, not liking the answer. Tokyo was four hours away. He knew that Yugi would be moving away from Domino City in order to pursuit her goals. He didn't like it.

"So, how long will you be here until you move?" He made the question sound as supportive as he could, despite how he felt.

"Well, I start the first day of October. I would like to have a place to live in Tokyo and be settled at least two weeks before that." She placed a finger above her top lip, tapping it gently. "I would say four weeks."

Atemu nodded at the answer. _Only four weeks._

"But I will only be at the diner for three."

Atemu tensed by the comment.

"I need to start looking for a place and start packing, so I will stop working in three weeks."

"That makes sense," he responded, only to acknowledge Yugi's plan.

Yugi had noticed her friend had been quieter than usual. He seemed to have been internalizing his own thoughts. Something was bothering him.

"Atemu, are you okay?"

Atemu smiled weakly at her.

"Yes," he began, "I am happy for your job. I know you will be a great nurse, since you always took good care of me."

Yugi smiled at the sentiment, before getting serious.

"But that's not all of it, is it?"

Atemu took a deep breath. She had hit the nail on the head. Yugi could always read him like a book.

"To be honest, I will miss our daily talks."

Yugi walked around the counter and sat next to her friend.

"Just because I move doesn't mean we have to stop talking." She took a piece of paper from her work pad. Atemu watched as she scribbled something on the paper. Once complete, Yugi handed him the paper.

"This is my cell number. You can call me later to give me yours. That way, we can keep in touch."

"Thanks Yugi, I appreciate this."

"We're friend right? So it only makes sense that we exchange numbers."

Atemu nodded, smiling to himself. He was glad that he will be able to stay in touch with her.

"Well, enough about me," Yugi began, "how has the wedding planning going?"

"It has only been a month, and since Vivian has devoted half of her time to the company, it has been slow."

"It will be here in no time."

Yugi left the counter as they heard the faint ringing of bells. She walked towards the couple before seating them and getting their drink orders. Atemu watched her every moment.

Atemu turned back to his coffee mug. He swirled its contents as he moved his hand. _Yugi is right; the wedding will be here in no time._ He thought about Vivian, his perfect match. She was the one who kept the company moving; her strong business sense made sure of that. With his personable personality and her strong personality, they would be the perfect combination.

"Hitomi should be here soon."

Atemu looked at Yugi, who had returned after handing Taji the couple's order.

Hitomi was one of Yugi's coworkers. Ever since the robbery, Sachio wanted more workers. Of course, he was now at the restaurant every morning at 5 along with Yugi and Taji. He just liked to hang around in the back office. Of course, when he said hang around, he meant sleep.

"I still think you do the best job." Atemu complimented to young waitress.

"Thanks Atemu."

* * *

The news of Yugi's departure had been playing in his head for about a week. He was dreading her leaving, which was now two weeks away.

He had grown to like their talks very much. He could always confide in her. If he had any problems with work he would talk to her first. If he had any questions about Vivian, Yugi would always be the one he would turn to. He would even talk to her over Seto, his cousin and best friend since middle school.

Not being able to see Yugi every day would be different. No, it would be hard. He knew that, but it didn't matter. He wanted her to be happy, and she wanted to have a nursing job. Her career came first, not his selfish notions.

_But why do I have this aching feeling in my heart?_

* * *

Yugi entered her residence slowly. She slipped off her shoes before entering the kitchen. Yugi set down her keys on the kitchen table. Exhausted, she plopped heavily on the sofa. Since tourist season was ending, the restaurant had picked up in business, which meant more work for her.

"Yugi," her mother shouted, "Anzu called. She wants to know if you have time to discuss possible places to live in Tokyo."

"Yeah," Yugi called back, not wanting to leave the sofa. She had become quite comfortable in the last minute.

Her mother entered the room, holding the cordless telephone in her right hand.

"Then I suggest you call her back to set up a time," she said, handing her daughter the phone.

"Thanks." Yugi started to dial Anzu's number.

"I'm glad you are living with someone in Tokyo. I don't like the fact you being on your own so far away."

Yugi placed the phone near her ear.

"Mother, it's not like I am going to America. Tokyo is only four hours away."

* * *

Atemu inhaled deeply before knocking on the door. He waited several moments before the solid wood door opened. Yugi stood on the opposite side, wearing her usual smile.

"Hey Atemu," she greeted, "please come in."

Atemu nodded and entered the house. He followed her through the hall. They ended in a room where the floor was half-littered with boxes, some of which were completely pack while others sat empty. A brown-haired woman who was about the same age as Yugi was kneeling in front of a box, rearranging and filling it.

"Anzu, I want you to meet Atemu."

The woman jumped off her knees, smoothing out the wrinkles of her short skirt before walking over to the guest.

"Nice to meet you, Atemu." Anzu greeted as she shook his hand.

"As am I," Atemu replied, smiling at her.

Anzu secretly glanced over the man, knowing full well that this was the man who had a grip on Yugi's heart. She had to find out as much about him as possible.

"Anzu will be moving with me to Tokyo. She will be working at the Saeko Ichinohe Dance Company in Tokyo as a dancer."

"A dancer?"

"Yes," Anzu replied, "I have always wanted to be a dancer. I had gone to New York to study right after high school. After two years of study I danced for Peter Sparling. I decided after almost two years to move back to Japan."

"Plus, she doesn't think I can handle myself in Tokyo." Yugi teased.

Anzu frowned in anger. "I never said that!"

Yugi laughed. "I know, but you must admit, you have been a little protective of me since we became friends."

Anzu just nodded sheepishly, knowing it was true.

Atemu watched as the girls conversed. He was thinking about everything Yugi had told him, about her friends, her job, her dreams. He knew a lot about Yugi, why she wanted to go into nursing, where she would like to travel some today, who she had been with romantically…

No, that last part wasn't true. He had never asked her about her romantic life. He never asked about her past relationships, expect for Otogi. But that was because he was there when it was happening. As far as he knew, Otogi was the only person Yugi dated. He knew that was impossible, Yugi was too cute to have a guy bypass her. Yet, he didn't feel the need or desire to find out. _Why?_

"Atemu?"

The sound of his name broke his train of thought. He looked at Yugi, who was staring at him.

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking about? I have been trying to get your attention for a minute now."

"Sorry, Yugi."

"Thinking about Vivian?" Yugi tried to sound supportive.

"Yeah," he lied.

Yugi became worried for her friend. "Are you having problems?"

"Who's Vivian?" Anzu interjected.

"Vivian is his fiancée."

"I see," Anzu began, before coming to a realization, "Wait, are you Atemu Massri, vice president for Massri-Wong?"

"Yes"

"Really?" Anzu found her opportunity. "I have read about your engagement to Vivian Wong, the other vice president. You must have some really expensive taste."

"Anzu!"

"Actually, she is Yugi," Atemu explained, "she does expect the best, usually meaning the most expensive, which is one of the reasons why the wedding planning is going so slow."

"I see," Yugi said.

"So those are the kind of girls you go for then?"

Yugi slapped Anzu in the arm.

"Anzu, stop interrogating him."

"I just want to see what he is really like," Anzu reasoned, rubbing her now sore arm.

"You don't have to interrogate him about his love life."

"But that is how you get to know a person, through their love life. That is when people show what they are really like."

Yugi groaned at her roommate. She knew Atemu must have been growing uncomfortable as they discussed his love life. She wanted to end it for him.

"Anzu, just drop it. We need to get to the task at hand anyway. We need to pack everything that is in this room, as well as the excess bedroom stuff."

Anzu sighed in defeat and headed to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry about her Atemu. Anzu has a tendency to nitpick at every new friend I make."

"Sound like she is protecting you."

"Yeah, but she needs to trust my judgment." She turned to him. "You can help me with these trinkets."

They start to pack boxes. Atemu would catch glances at Yugi as she was focused on packing. The intensity in her eyes made her amethyst eyes more radiant. He was happy how he could see her eyes every day. The smile became a frown. She was only going to be in Domino for another week. He would have to learn to deal without seeing Yugi every day, a thought he did not like.

* * *

"Are you all set?"

"Yeah, we packed everything in our cars. Anzu and I will get the keys as soon as we get there."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come and help unpack?"

"Atemu, you have helped enough already. Plus, I don't want you to miss work or steal you away from your bride-to-be." Yugi teased at the end.

Atemu smiled at her teasing. She always knew what to say to relax him.

"Yugi, we need to get going." Anzu shouted from her car window, waving Yugi on. Yugi nodded before turning back to Atemu. His gaze had already dropped to the floor. She gave a comforting smile, even if he wasn't looking. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him a bear hug. Atemu stood still for a moment to register what just happened, before returning the friendly embrace.

"Remember that you can come visit me in Tokyo."

She released the hug so she could see his face, which now held a smile.

"Just let me know ahead of time when you are coming," Yugi instructed, "I don't know what my schedule will be like. It might fluctuate since I am a new employee."

"I will," Atemu confirmed. He watched Yugi get into her car. She looked back once, waving to her friend that stood on the sideway. Atemu returned the gesture, his heart growing heavy.

Yes, he would miss Yugi.

* * *

A/N: **The** **Saeko Ichinohe Dance Company is a real company in Japan that performs around the world. I figure that Anzu would come back from America and dance in Japan. I might have her return to America for a performance and stay for a position in a famous New York dance company, perhaps with Peter Sparling, which is also a real company. I don't own either dance company. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I promised that the moment would come when Yugi and Atemu confront their feelings. Well, here it is. But I warn you, it's a cliffhanger!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-OH!**

**Chapter 9: Blind Date**

Atemu sighed, again.

He had been sighing for the past week. It wasn't like him to be distracted at work. Nothing was different. He would come in, check his messages, review appointments and begin the day's tasks. Everything was routine like before.

Except for Yugi.

Yugi left a week ago.

He had already talked with her every day. He found that she liked Tokyo, that she had visited the hospital where she would be working and claimed she cannot wait to start, and that living away from home was harder than she thought. Atemu was happy that Yugi's life was going great.

But it left him empty.

A knock came on the door.

"Come in."

A tall man with short brown hair and blue eyes entered Atemu's office.

"Cousin." The visitor greeted.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" Atemu asked in annoyed surprise.

"I need help."

Atemu laughed.

"Shut up!"

"It's just…haha…it's just you never ask for…haha…help."

"Look, I am nervous enough as it is and I would like your help."

Atemu looked straight as his cousin. Seto wasn't smirking or scowling. He was being sincere. Atemu calmed himself down.

"Alright Seto, what do you need help with."

"A blind date."

The shorter cousin blinked. "A what?"

"A blind date. I am going on a blind date."

Laughter got a hold of Atemu once again, which only made Seto angry.

"Look, I know that dating is not my best area but you don't need to laugh."

"And what, if I may ask, made you accept going on a blind date?"

"I have been talking to this girl online and have decided to meet her."

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "An internet girl?"

Seto nodded.

"You do realize that the person on the other end may be totally different in person."

"I did not come for your internet safety advice."

"Then why did…"

"Look, I wanted someone to come with me just in case I have that little problem."

Atemu nodded, knowing he would want someone to bail him out of needed.

"When is the date?"

"This Friday, in Tokyo."

"Tokyo?"

"Yes." Seto acknowledged as he turned towards the door.

"You must like the girl."

Seto smirked. "Perhaps as much as you like Yugi."

The older man exited the office, not wanting to wait for a comeback. Atemu was steaming.

"I HAVE A FIANCÉE!"

* * *

The hum of the engine from the plane reached Atemu's ears. He still couldn't believe he was flying to Tokyo; it was only was four hours away by car. Then again, he couldn't believe he was flying to Tokyo in order to help Seto with his blind date.

On the other hand, he was going to Tokyo, where Yugi was.

He called her a few days ago. Luckily they both were going to be free Saturday afternoon. He couldn't wait to see her. He missed seeing her smile, hearing her laugh and standing close to her.

His happy thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone vibrating violently in his pocket. Atemu grabbed his phone and glanced at the caller ID.

Vivian.

"I'll be right back."

Seto grunted in acknowledgement as Atemu moved into the kitchen area of the Kaiba Corporation jet plane. Somewhat secluded, Atemu pressed the send button.

"Hello."

"_Atemu, would you like to get married early spring or late spring?_"

"Whichever you want, honey."

"_Atemu…_"

"Vivian, whichever makes you happy is fine with me."

"_Fine, we will be married in the early spring. Am I to assume I have to choose the month as well?_"

"How about April?"

"_I'm surprised Atemu. You actually made a suggestion._"

"It's my wedding too isn't?"

"_Atemu,_" Vivian said cautiously, "_when did you start thinking that way?_"

"I had a talk with Yugi."

A moment of silence took hold of the conversation.

"_Oh, well. I hope that means you will have more concern for your bride._"

"I am always concerned for you."

"_Then why are you going to Tokyo?_"

Atemu didn't appreciate the whine in Vivian's voice.

"To help my cousin."

"_Is that all?_"

Atemu could clearly hear the accusation in her tone.

"Vivian, I am helping my cousin, nothing more."

"_Just come home soon. I miss you._"

"I will be back on Sunday."

"_How long is this date supposed to be?_" Vivian asked, obviously annoyed.

"I told you earlier, I am visiting my friend while I'm here."

"_And who would that be?_"

"Why does it matter?"

Vivian didn't like that answer.

"_Who is it?_" Her voice was much more demanding this time.

"His name is Sachio." He lied.

"_Okay._" She bought it. "_I will wait for your return. Love you._"

"Goodbye Vivian."

"_Say it._"

"Vivian…"

"_Say it._"

"Love you my beautiful queen."

He heard the dial tone after she hung up the phone. He sighed. He never liked calling her his queen, but it made her happy. He also didn't like her jealousy tendencies. Lying about seeing Yugi would only help keeping Vivian at bay, at least until Sunday.

Atemu walked back into the seating area where Seto continued to tap frantically on his laptop. He slumped back into his previous seat, rubbing his head with his hands.

"Vivian trouble?" Seto asked without his eyes leaving his laptop.

"Yeah," he answered, still rubbing his head.

Seto closed his computer. He looked straight at his cousin.

"Are you sure you want to marry her? I mean, she is demanding at times."

"Seto, I am here to help you with your love life, not the other way around."

"Doesn't mean I can't add my two cents in."

"Where exactly is this date?" Atemu asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I told you, it's in Tokyo."

"I mean what venue."

"The Love Rock Club." Seto replied, fixing his gaze back to his computer.

* * *

The Love Rock Club was the newest and coolest place to dance the night away in Tokyo. It was a brick building surrounded by neon lights. Red velvet ropes indicated the entrance line which circled the club. Atemu couldn't hold his laughter.

"What?" Seto growled.

"I can't believe you're having a date here." Atemu managed to say amidst his laughter.

"I didn't pick the place, she did." Seto crossed his arms, keeping his head high.

"Well, she must like the nightlife to pick such a place."

The two entered without a hitch, despite how busy it was. Inside, they could tell why it was called the Love Rock Club. The large dance floor resembled a rock face, and there were several doors coming off the second story, most likely nighttime play rooms for rent.

"I think you should wait by the bar, in a position you can see me. I will signal you if I want to be bailed out." Seto shouted over the blaring music.

Atemu nodded, not wanting to yell. He shoved through the crowd to the bar. He quickly settled himself in a spot where he could keep an eye on his cousin. He swiftly scanned the crowd of dancers. They all seemed like they were having fun, most because it looked like they were having sex with their clothes on.

_I wonder what it would be like to dance with Yugi._

His mind went to Yugi. He was so happy to be seeing her tomorrow, although he would rather see her now.

Atemu returned to his original task, watching out for Seto, who now had a girl in his arms. _That must be her_. Seto was wearing a small smile, a rare sight. Atemu smiled. _He must be happy_. The expression on Seto's changed to a slightly horrified look as his date pulled him onto the dance floor. The look caused Atemu to chuckle.

Knowing Seto was fine, Atemu turned to the bar. He settled his elbows on the milk-white glossy counter. He waved a hand, getting the bartender's attention.

"Rum and Coke." He slipped the man a twenty.

The bartender nodded, taking the twenty. He whipped up the drink in a minute. Atemu took the drink, leaving the change for the bartender. He thanked Atemu graciously before helping another customer.

Atemu sipped his beverage, bored. The only bad thing about being the lookout was that if nothing was wrong, there was nothing to do.

He could call Yugi, but she said she would be busy Friday night. He was all alone.

"A Coke please."

Atemu almost dropped his drink at the sound of the voice. He hastily twisted his head. There was a girl in a one-shoulder tight black leather dress which ended at her knees. Sliver bracelets lined her extended wrist which held a ten dollar bill. A gray plaid hat, tilted on its side, hid her face from him.

He shook his head. _No way is that her. I must really miss…_

"Thank you."

He heard her voice again. He looked back at the girl, who now turned away from the bar, facing the dance floor. Despite the dim lights, he clearly saw the amethyst eyes he had been waiting to see, with the smile to match.

"Yugi?"

The young girl turned her head.

"Atemu?"

The two looked at each other, not believing their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

"You first." Yugi encouraged her friend.

"I came to help Seto."

"Your cousin? Why."

"He came here for a blind date. He wanted me to help bail him out just in case he didn't like what he saw."

"Is his username CEO Dragon?"

In an instant Atemu's heart sank. That was Seto's username. _How would Yugi know that, unless?_

"Are you his…"

She laughed.

"No, but I think Anzu is."

"Anzu is Dancer Friend 86?"

Yugi nodded, still laughing. The sound was music to Atemu's ears. He soon joined her, laughing at their situation, and glad that Yugi was not Seto's date.

"How come you're dressed like that?"

Yugi blushed.

"Well, Anzu thought I needed some hipper clothes for tonight, so we went shopping. I must admit I didn't think I would like it at first."

Atemu raised on eyebrow.

"I kinda like the leather look."

"Well, Yugi, you do look good in it."

She turned towards the counter, hiding her deepened blush. She set her drink down onto the counter.

"Would you like to dance?"

Atemu placed his glass next to hers.

"I'm not much of a dancer."

She grabbed his wrists.

"Either am I."

Yugi pulled Atemu onto the dance floor. The two squirmed through the tight crowd. Yugi found a spot available. She smiled before stopping and turning towards her dancing partner. She began to sway her hips to the rhythm of the music. With her eyes she encouraged him to copy her movement. He obeyed, swaying his hips in time with hers. The two became lost in the music, dancing and enjoying each other's company.

As the night continued the two kept dancing, swaying with every song. Atemu wanted to pull Yugi closer, wanted her body to complete touch his own. He was using whatever will be had left to focus on the dancing. But her body, eyes and smile made it difficult.

Yugi kept the distance between them as they danced, knowing full well her wishes would get her in trouble. Yet the sight of his crimson eyes and the rocking of his body made it hard to keep her desire at bay.

All of a sudden Yugi was bumped from behind. Losing her footing she rammed into Atemu. As if by instinct he wrapped his arms around her. She lifted her head. The two gazed into the other's eyes, each reading the same thing; love and lust.

Lips locked on the dance floor. Atemu wrapped his arms tighter around her, claiming her as his. Yugi pushed deeper into the kiss, making the same claim. She felt him roll his tongue over her lips. He felt her mouth open, giving him access. He explored Yugi oral cavern, rubbing his tongue over her teeth. No one heard the moaning of the two.

"Now let's heat it up!"

The sound of the disk jockey's voice snapped Yugi awake. She pulled away, pushing on his chest. Atemu released her when he felt the pressure on his chest. He could see the horror and guilt in her face. She spread her fingers over her lips, hiding them from Atemu. Tears crept behind her eyes.

Atemu saw her mouth something. He reached for her, telling her to come back. She shook her head before running away from him. She pushed through the crowd, tears now streaming down her cheeks. Atemu didn't hesitate to follow her, keeping her in sight with every step.

Yugi pushed through the entrance. She shivered, whether it was from the cool October air or the shock of what just happened she didn't know. She just knew she had to get away. She stepped towards the curb, raising her hand to signal a taxi. A small car stopped and rolled down the window.

"Where to miss?"

"1234 Ranu Road."

He nodded as he unlocked the door. She slipped into the car, keeping her head down. The sound of the engine cloaked the sound of her crying.

Atemu exited the building, only to watch Yugi ride off in a white taxi cab.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Chapter 10: The Reason**

Atemu quickly snatched his phone from his pocket. He franticly pushed the number one and send. He waited nervously, hoping Yugi would answer. One ring. He began to tap his foot. Two rings. He gripped the phone tighter. Three rings. His eyes began to water. Four rings. He feared the worst.

"Hi. You have reached…"

He closed his phone, worried. He went to plan B.

Atemu opened his phone again, this time, pushing three on the number pad.

He only hoped Seto wasn't having sex at that particular moment.

"_Seto._"

"Put Anzu on the phone."

"_What?_"

"I SAID PUT ANZU ON THE PHONE!"

"_Why the hell are you yelling at me?_"

"JUST DO IT!"

Atemu heard no response from his cousin, so he assumed he followed his command.

"_Atemu?_"

"Anzu, I need your address."

"_Why do you…_"

"Just give me the address."

"_What happened to…_"

"Dammit Anzu what is your address!"

"_1234 Ranu Road._"

He shut his phone and waved a taxi.

* * *

Anzu shut the phone and handed back to Seto with a worried look in her eye.

"What do you think happened?"

"Look, you pulled this stunt, not me." Seto replied, placing his phone back in his pocket.

"You went along with it. We both know there is something there."

Seto went back to his laptop, checking over business figures.

"If they really like each other, then they probably kissed or something."

Anzu didn't like that idea for the fact Yugi would hate herself. Even if she did like Atemu, cheating goes against her friend's kind-hearted nature. The very idea they kissed while Atemu was engaged left a knot in her stomach.

"I hope Yugi is okay. Atemu sounded pretty angry."

"Probably his fault," the CEO suggested, not looking at her.

Anzu nodded. _I just hope it was not an intentional act of cheating or Yugi would be devastated._

_

* * *

_

Atemu slipped out of the car, with only one thing in mind, finding Yugi.

He didn't like the look she gave him before she ran. It was a look of shear fear, something he never wanted to cause her. Yet, somehow it happened. He needed to fix this, he needed to explain.

He ran up to a wooden door with a small welcome sign. He knew she would come here. It was the only place she was familiar with in Tokyo, other than the hospital. He only hoped she would let him in to talk.

His fist knocked firmly on the door. One second, two seconds, three seconds. His apprehension grew with each passing second. Five seconds, six seconds, seven seconds. He raised his fist again, only to see the door open.

Yugi stood, still wearing the leather dress from earlier, her eyes red from crying. She kept her gaze low, not wanting to look into his desperate, crimson eyes.

"Atemu, you shouldn't be here."

She was about to close the door when a hand and foot pressed firmly against the wooden barrier.

"We need to talk."

"Atemu…"

"Please Yugi, please."

The sound of his pleading voice was something she never expected to come from him. It hurt her heart. No longer resisting, she pulled the door wide open, stepping aside to allow him entrance.

He slowly walked past her. Yugi shut the door, her gaze still low.

"This way."

Atemu followed the girl to the living room. She sat on the sofa. He followed suit, sitting close enough to talk but not to touch.

"Yugi, I…"

"I'm sorry Atemu."

Atemu looked at Yugi, stunned. Her teary eyes stared at the floor as her arms wrapped tightly around her body.

"I'm sorry. I never should have…"

Sobs took over her speech. Yugi covered her face with her bracelet garnished hands.

"Yugi, it's not your fault. I started the kiss. I am the one to blame."

She hastily removed her hands, diverting her gaze straight towards him.

"But I kissed you back! I should have stopped it. Instead I encouraged it."

Yugi hid her face again.

"I am a horrible person."

"No you are not Yugi."

"Yes I am," she said in rebuttal, "you are engaged and I kissed you."

Atemu felt like something clutched his heart. She was right. Not that she was a horrible person, but because he cheated on his fiancée. Yet, what made him hurt wasn't the fact that he cheated, but how Yugi was reacting.

"Please stop blaming yourself Yugi. I am the one to blame."

"But…"

"Yugi please, you're only upsetting yourself."

She stopped talking, but it didn't take away the guilt she was feeling.

Atemu just stared at her. Despite the redness of her eyes and the running streaks of eyeliner and mascara on her cheeks, she was still beautiful.

He thought back to the kiss, the few moments when it felt like nothing else in the world mattered, that Yugi and he were the only two people in the world, and he was fine with it. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, to hold her close.

This time, he didn't shake off the thoughts and feelings he had for Yugi. He began to embrace them.

He watched Yugi open her mouth, ready to speak again. He anticipated her words, hoping she wouldn't kick him out of her life.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Atemu knew Yugi would want nothing but the truth. He inhaled slowly. All of the emotions he had been denying this whole time were now about to be exposed.

"Yugi, I think I have had feelings for you for some time. You were the one I wanted to see every day. Your laughter and smile always put me at ease. You always made me happy just by being with me."

He looked straight at her amethyst eyes.

"I kissed you because I really like you."

Yugi pondered at the answer. If she wasn't so upset at herself, she would have shown great ecstasy towards his claim. But it didn't change the fact that he was engaged.

"Atemu, why are you marrying Vivian?"

Before tonight, Atemu would have been surprised by the question. Yugi was excited when she heard about his engagement. She had congratulated him many times. She always gave him advice about his relationship with Vivian. Now, his friend was questioning why he was marrying the girl. But now, he was not even sure why he was marrying his co-vice president.

"You know that I am ready to settle down. Vivian seemed to be the perfect choice for me."

The pain increased in her eyes.

"How did Vivian seem perfect for you?"

Atemu frowned. He was seeing the error in his ways.

"Well," he began, "I know she is strong like me, she has a good business sense and she already knows the company. She will be a good match. But I am realizing that I only see her as what she already is, a business partner."

Yugi nodded her head, before asking the next question.

"Atemu, do you love Vivian?"

Last week, he would have said yes. He figured what he had with Vivian was love. But now, with these new emotions he experienced with the kiss, he was certain he never felt love for his bride-to-be. Concern yes, respect yes, but never love.

"Yugi, I had been with so many girls, I didn't think I even knew what love was." He grabbed her hand. "That is, until tonight. When we kissed, I felt something I never experienced before. I'm not sure if it was love, but it something I don't want to lose."

Atemu's eyes were begging Yugi, hoping she would be with him. The way she affected him was now the driving force for his actions. Only she mattered now. He couldn't lose her. He squeezed her hand, encouraging her to speak.

Yugi felt the desperation and pleading emitted from Atemu's body language. She had been waiting for him to say these things to her for so long. She hadn't felt so happy since when her old boyfriend was with her. She wanted nothing more than to jump to the next level in their relationship.

Except that he was engaged.

Yugi pulled back her hand, leaving the warmth of Atemu's grasp.

"I won't do this."

Atemu frowned.

"Yugi, please…"

"I won't be the other girl."

"What?"

"You're still engaged," she explained, "I will not be the other girl."

Atemu lowered his head, realizing exactly what he was asking of Yugi. _Stupid idiot_, Atemu thought about himself. He never intended to place Yugi in an uncomfortable, immoral position. Then again, he never intended to cheat on Vivian with Yugi.

But he was glad it happened.

"I understand."

Atemu stood. He walked past Yugi, heading for the door. He glanced at his watch.

5:30.

"I am going back to Domino today."

Yugi nodded, knowing exactly why he was canceling their lunch plans.

"I will come back Sunday."

"Could you wait a week?" Yugi asked, her voice still shaky from crying, "I have to work until Saturday."

Atemu didn't like the fact he had to wait a whole week to see her again, but for Yugi's sake, he would.

"Then I will be back on Saturday."

She nodded again.

He showed himself out, leaving Yugi on the sofa.

Yugi shifted on the sofa, leaning onto the backing. She breathed slowly, replaying the kiss in her head. She recalled how it felt. Nothing mattered at that moment other than Atemu and her. She could have lived in that moment forever. It would have continued if the DJ hadn't spoken.

She brushed her fingers against her lips, remembering the silkiness of his lips, something she now found unusual for a man. She could still taste his tongue that coated her teeth.

Yugi shuddered. Despite the ecstasy she experienced, the ring on his finger reminded her of what she had done. She just cheated on someone's fiancé.

That, to her, was inexcusable.

She walked upstairs to her room, in order to avoid Anzu when comes home. Anzu will ask as soon as she sees her red eyes. The last thing Yugi wanted was for her friend to know what she did.

* * *

Anzu opened the door to her home. She set her purse down along with her keys. Her plan of going to her room to sleep was interrupted by her own heart. Instead, she plopped on the sofa and reflected on her earlier conversation with Yugi.

_~Flashback~_

_Anzu felt her phone ring. She braced herself when she saw the caller id._

"_Hey Yugi." Anzu greeted, hoping to sound cheery enough for her friend to avoid suspicion._

"Anzu, I just wanted to tell you I no longer at the club._"_

"_Why?"_

"I figured you were having a good time and no longer needed me there. I didn't want to bother you on your date, so I left. But I knew I had to let you know._"_

_Anzu couldn't tell the true feelings of her friend, but she did hear the shakiness in Yugi's voice._

"_Is everything okay Yugi? You sound like you were crying."_

"I am fine Anzu, so don't worry. Just have fun._"_

_Anzu wasn't convinced. After how Atemu sounded on the phone, something had happened, which now she knew had Yugi upset. But she dropped the issue, for now._

"_Alright Yugi, see you later."_

_~End Flashback~_

Anzu sighed. _I only hope everything will turn out alright. Yugi really likes Atemu. She needed to be pushed. But maybe I pushed too hard._

_

* * *

_

Seto entered the hotel, only to find Atemu standing in the lobby.

"Atemu, what happened last night?"

He shook his head.

"Right now, all I want to do is go back to Domino. I already checked us out of the hotel."

"What about your lunch plans with that friend today?"

"Cancelled." Atemu spoke with a small sadness in his voice.

"Why?"

"Look Seto, I don't what to discuss it. This is my life. I just want to go back to Domino."

Seto smirked. "That bad huh?"

"Seto," Atemu warned with anger in his voice.

"Fine," Seto flew his arms in the air in defeat, "I'll stop. But why do you want to get back to Domino so quickly?"

"To break off the engagement with Vivian."

Atemu walked past Seto towards the door, missing Seto's second smirk. _It's about time_, Seto thought to himself before following Atemu out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Chapter 11: The Break-Up**

Atemu returned to Domino. His kiss with Yugi made him realize his mistake. He had to end things with Vivian, fast. He just hoped it would be easier than breaking a business contract.

* * *

Yugi ran through the hospital. Mr. Hinusha, or the patient in room 321, had been buzzing for assistance for ten minutes now. No one else would answer the call, so she left her department to help Mr. Hinusha. _Sometimes I wonder how some of my coworkers became nurses_.

The room smelled of urine. Evidence of the source was all over the floor. Yugi frowned in sorrow and anger. She shook off her past emotions and spoke to the patient pleasantly.

"Mr. Hinusha, may I help you?"

"Can't you see something is wrong?" The patient asked in annoyance.

"I will get you a bath."

"Oh, now people care. Is ten minutes the maximum amount of time nurses are giving to respond?"

Yugi became angrier, not at Mr. Hinusha, but at the hospital. Mr. Hinusha was right; the nurses of the cancer ward were little to be desired. The cancer ward needed to have caring nurses, even if these patients were dying.

"We need to get you clean."

She undressed him and put him in the tub. Grabbing the loofa which was resting on the shelf, Yugi lathered it with soap. She gently went over Mr. Hinusha's body with the loofa, cleaning away the urine. She rinsed of the soap and dressed him in clean clothes. Mr. Hinusha sat in the chair while Yugi changed the sheets of the bedding. Once everything was clean Yugi help Mr. Hinusha back into the bed.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Hinusha?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"You could kill me."

Yugi blinked at the blatant request.

"I am not going to kill you Mr. Hinusha."

"You asked." He said, looking straight at her. She could see the emotion in his eyes. It wasn't anger; it was sorrow, defeat, hopelessness. Yugi couldn't stand seeing anyone with such eyes. She did the only thing she could think of.

"Mr. Hinusha, do you play chess?"

Yugi watched the expression in his eyes change from hopelessness to bewilderment.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you play chess."

Mr. Hinusha sat silent for a moment. Yugi stayed until he was ready to answer. The patient shook his head and chuckled.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to play a game with me."

Yugi watched again as his eyes change, this time from bewilderment to happiness.

"I would love to play a game of chess."

"Good, I will be right back."

* * *

Atemu stood in front of the door. He had been there for three minutes. The words played over and over in his head. He wanted to say the right words, words which would make this as gentle as possible on Vivian. He didn't want to lose her as a business partner, but he needed to end the romantic relationship tonight.

But he wanted to be with Yugi.

He sighed in defeat. _It's now or never._ He raised his hand in order to knock on the door. The sharp sound of bone on wood rang in his ears. Atemu stood waiting a few minutes before the door opened by a butler.

"Good afternoon Mr. Massri," the butler greeted, recognizing the guest, "Ms. Wong is in the parlor. I will escort you there."

Atemu thanked him and followed him inside the house. The abode was similar to his own, large and expensive, but decorated with an Asian theme. It made him feel out-of-place.

The butler stepped aside as they reached the parlor. Atemu nodded in thanks before the servant left him. Atemu swallowed hard. Thinking about the break-up worried him. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the business relationship between him and Vivian. His father would be furious.

Atemu entered the quaint room, decorated with Asian fans and trinkets. Calligraphy hung neatly in the walls. Two chairs and a sofa, both made in jade green leather, were placed squarely around a brick fireplace. He could see the back of Vivian's head above the back of the sofa.

"Vivian."

The woman lifted her head from the book she was reading and twisted it towards the voice. Her eyes were soft and glowed faintly in the firelight.

"Atemu, this is a surprise." She left her spot on the sofa as she closed the book. A simple kiss on the cheek was her greeting.

"You're home early. Any reason why?" Vivian stated, rubbing his chest with her finger.

Atemu struggled with his words. He wanted to say it right, wanted to tell her without breaking the partnership. But everything he had thought of had left his mind.

Vivian watched him struggle. She sighed and led him to the sofa. He followed behind her, still debating in the words to say. Vivian stared at the fire as she sat. Atemu slowly joined her, gazing at the same fire.

"It's about the engagement isn't it?"

Atemu turned to look at his fiancée. She had spoken with such calmness it frightening him. Her gaze, though, continued at the crackling fire. He couldn't read her eyes. Neither could he answer her.

"I guess I'm right." A small, sad smile spread across her face. She leaned back into the sofa, exhaling as she moved. "I should have seen it sooner."

Atemu felt guilty. He had asked this woman to marry him and now he was ending the relationship. The fact that she was so calm made him feel worse. Vivian didn't deserve this. _But I'm not happy. I can't continue like this._

"I had a feeling you weren't into this relationship, and you certainly weren't into the wedding," Vivian reasoned, lowering her volume as she ended the sentence.

Vivian lifted her back off the sofa and turned to face her fiancé. Atemu looked straight at her, fearing the next comment to come out of her mouth.

"Atemu, why did you ask me to marry you?"

He took a deep breath. He would give her nothing but the truth, which he knew sounded bad.

"I was ready to settle down. I wanted to end my wild child act. I knew you were a perfect match for me, so I asked you to marry me. But I realized that I was thinking about the business and not a romantic relationship." He paused for a moment to place his hand on her knee. "I am sorry. I let my selfish notions take over my thinking and hurt you. If I wasn't so bent on settling, you wouldn't have been in this situation." He paused again, removing his hands and removing his gaze from her. "I am just not happy in this relationship Vivian."

Atemu gave Vivian a moment to let the information sink in, as well as a rest to his nerves. He never had this hard of time breaking up with other women before. It would always be a one-night thing, with no emotion, yet he had been agonizing over this one. _Is this what it feels like to care for someone else?_

"Atemu," Vivian began, and then hesitated. He continued to wait, not wanting to rush her.

"Atemu," Vivian started again, "did you ever love me?"

"Vivian, I care about you but I don't think I ever loved you."

Silence filled the room. The two sat in the quiet room for several minutes. Vivian stared at the floor while Atemu stared at her.

Vivian finally broke the silence in a sad, matter-of-fact tone.

"We need to tell the newspapers."

Atemu nodded in agreement.

* * *

Yugi and Mr. Hinusha were in a heated game of chess. Both had only four pieces left, not including the king. Each player had intense focus.

The nurse smiled in satisfaction before moving her rook two spaces.

"Checkmate."

Mr. Hinusha investigated the board for a moment, and then chuckled.

"Well, I never expected a young'n to beat me at this game."

Yugi chuckled. "Well, I am pretty good at games." She picked up the pieces and folded the board. Finished cleaning, she returned her gaze to Mr. Hinusha.

"We can play again later," she said, leaving the bedside, "I need to check on other patients at the moment."

"What is your name?"

"Yugi, Mr. Hinusha."

"Please, call me Jomei."

"Alright, Jomei, I will see you later." Yugi went to exit the room, until Dr. Kawanashi prevented her exit.

"Can I ask why you are here?"

"I…uh…I was…"

"I asked for help," Mr. Hinusha interrupted, "Yugi is the only one who came to help me."

"Do you realize you should not be working in the cancer wing unless you are properly trained?" Dr. Kawanashi asked Yugi in an authoritative tone. Yugi looked down at her feet. She knew it was against protocol, but she had to answer the call. She just couldn't ignore it.

"I want her to be my nurse."

Dr. Kawanashi looked at his patient with lifeless eyes. He had worked so long in the cancer wing that his life seemed to slip from his eyes, just like his patients. But Mr. Hinusha's eyes were full of life, something rarely seen in a terminal patient.

"Mr. Hinusha…"

"I am not going to be living much longer Dr. Kawanashi," Mr. Hinusha began, "and I want to be comfortable and happy. This young nurse makes me feel both. I want her to be my nurse until the day I pass away. I will even pay for her training."

Dr. Kawanashi nodded reluctantly at his notion. He then turned to Yugi.

"You will start training tomorrow. I need you to come to my office today in order to start online training at home."

Yugi didn't complain. She knew the patients of the cancer needed more care than any other floor, yet many people did not want to work the area. She wanted to give her best to the patients, in order to make their final moments worthwhile.

* * *

**A/N: A little dry, I agree, but necessary. Vivian will make more of a scene later, to be true to her "crazy" nature. The next chapter will be up in a few days. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: There is some forced kissing in this chapter, indecent exposure, and the intention of forced intercourse. If you do not like situations where a man forces themselves on a girl, do not read. However, the forced intercourse does NOT occur. **

**FYI: Masato means correct or elegant man. It is just something interesting to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Chapter 12: Unwanted Encounter**

Anzu sat at the dining room table, reading the newspaper. She liked to gaze at the more enjoyable headlines. As she read the usual material, a simple announcement caught her eye.

"So it finally happened."

She heard loud thumping. Anzu assumed it was Yugi running down the stairs. She was behind her normal routine. Anzu watched her roommate, dressed in pale yellow scrubs, dart to the refrigerator. The girl quickly opened the fridge and grabbed an apple. Anzu smiled before opening her mouth.

"Hey Yugi, check this out."

Yugi rushed passed her, scooping up her keys which lay on the counter.

"Anzu, I don't have time to read your horoscope."

"It's not a horoscope, and you'll want to read it."

"Anzu, I don't have…" She halted her frantic pace as the paper hit her face.

"Just read it."

Yugi huffed as she gave a glare to Anzu. She bent over, picking up the newspaper that had fallen to the floor.

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"Top of page 6, you'll know when you see it."

Yugi flipped to the indicated section. Her eyes scanned the black print. Her eyes widened as she read the text.

Anzu had left her spot on the chair and now stood next to Yugi.

"I knew you would want to know," Anzu commented sincerely.

"Atemu broke off the engagement." Yugi's tone was even and somber.

"That isn't necessarily true. According to the paper, the engagement ended. It doesn't say why, or by whom."

Yugi heard Anzu and nodded in response. She knew, though, that it was Atemu. It had been three days since their kiss. He had followed his heart. He ended the relationship because he was unhappy, because he wasn't in love. Vivian was not his perfect match, at least not romantically.

"So," Anzu began, "will you be asking him out?"

Yugi blinked before staring at her friend.

"What?"

"Are you going to be asking him out on a date?"

Yugi turned away, concealing a blush.

"I can't ask him that. He just broke up with his fiancée. It would be wrong for me to try to start our relationship to the next level. Besides, he may not even like me."

"Liar! I have seen the way he's looked at you. He would go out with you in a heartbeat!"

_That's not the only clue_, Yugi thought.

She never told Anzu about the kiss. She was too afraid of what her friend would think of her, helping Atemu cheat on his fiancée. It made her feel disgusting.

Yet Yugi knew Anzu was right. She knew he had some feeling towards her since he never missed a day to visit back when she was working at the diner in Domino. He would ask her about her life, wanting to know every detail. He helped her when the robbery happened, probably saving her life. He was very sad when she said she had to move. The kiss only proved that.

"Yugi, would you go out with him if he asked you?"

Yugi hesitated. She had developed feelings for him. She had felt that way since she saw him. She was always happy to see his face, to her his deep voice. Her feelings towards him had only grown stronger as the days passed by. Even their current situation, living in different cities caused a slight pain in her heart. But due to the engagement, she didn't have the heart to tell how she felt.

But the kiss told him everything, her feelings, her desire, her want. No longer could she hide them from Atemu, or herself.

Yugi nodded in response. _But we would need to wait._

_

* * *

_

Atemu was uneasy. The ending of the engagement was the talk of the office. He could hear the whispers as he walked past the cubicles. Outside, the tabloids loved the story. Their relationship had been scrutinized since the announcement and a favorite one to rant about. The break-up only increased the popularity, and the scrutinizing. He had received hundreds of calls about interviews. It would be awhile before this story would be off the newsstands.

He locked the door of his office. _Peace and quiet._ The thought left his mind as he saw the pile of papers on his desk.

"So much for relaxing."

* * *

Yugi sat in the living room, waiting for Atemu to show. It had been a week since the kiss. She smiled, recalling the sweet emotion she experienced.

Her mind switched to the engagement, causing her to frown. _Vivian must be hurt, especially if she loved Atemu. _She hoped Vivian would be alright, that she would find the one who would make her happy.

A knock came from her front door. Yugi jumped off the couch and rushed to the door. She placed her hand on the knob and twisted it open. She didn't expect to see the person who stood opposite of the door.

The tall man of 5'11" leaned against the doorframe. His long black hair covered part of his brown eyes. He wore a simple grey jacket, yellow t-shirt, dark jeans and a semi-sly smile. He scanned her body, noticing she was wearing a simple navy blue dress which ended at her knees. He also noted that she wasn't wearing nylons.

"Masato? What are you doing here?"

"What? Not happy to see me?" Masato pouted.

"I just wasn't expecting you."

He scooted past her as he spoke. "I wanted to come for a visit." He plopped on the couch.

"I wish you would have called Masato, I am expecting company."

Masato smiled at her. "Haven't you heard the more the merrier?"

Yugi sighed before shutting the door.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Have any beer?" Masato asked eagerly.

Yugi looked him square in the face.

"No."

"I take it you don't drink."

Yugi shook her head.

"Then some soda would be fine."

Yugi went into the kitchen and grabbed the beverage. When she returned to the living room, another knock came from the front door.

"Would that be her?" Masato asked.

"Yes, that would be _him_." Yugi answered as politely, handing the can to him. She left to greet her other guest.

Masato frowned. He sat, sipping his beverage, thinking. He wanted nothing more than for this guy to leave, but he had to be careful. He had to time his approach just right.

Yugi and another man entered the living room. Masato glanced at the man, who was smiling at Yugi. Masato grunted in disgust, but quickly smiled.

"Masato, this is Atemu, my friend from Domino." Yugi stated as she gestured to the man standing next to her. "Atemu, this is Masato, he is a coworker of mine."

Masato stood, reluctantly, and shook Atemu's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Masato said, hiding his true feelings.

"Likewise," Atemu concurred.

"Atemu, would you like something to drink?"

He looked back at Yugi.

"I would like some tea, please."

Yugi nodded with her usual smile before heading to the kitchen. Atemu sat down in the chair as Masato returned to his seat on the couch. The two men sat in silence for a few moments. Masato was bothered by the man who sat in the room. Atemu was wondering why Yugi hadn't mentioned more company. Masato was the first to break the silence.

"I don't think I have ever heard the name Atemu before."

"It's Egyptian," he stated, knowing what would be coming next.

"Really?" Masato paused for a moment. "Wait, are you Atemu Massri?"

"Yes," he answered.

"How in the hell do you know Yugi, Mr. Big-Time Corporate Ass?"

"Masato, do not use that language in my house and don't be rude to my friend!" Yugi scolded as she entered with two mugs of tea. Masato cringed slightly. _Dammit, I need to be careful._

"I know Atemu from Domino when I was working as a waitress. Atemu came to the diner one day and we became friends." Yugi explained, handing one mug to Atemu.

Atemu nodded before he took a sip of tea. Yugi sat on the couch, hugging close to the armrest near the chair where Atemu resided. She leaned into her seat, raising her knees to her chest and cuddling her mug in her hands. Masato chugged his soda. The three sat in silence for a moment, each contemplating on what to say.

"May I use your restroom?" Atemu asked politely, setting down his mug.

"Down the hall to the right."

"Thank you." He left the room.

Masato smirked to himself. _Now is my chance_.

Yugi set down her mug and turned to Masato. She was ready for him to leave.

"I think…"

"I thought he would never leave."

The next thing Yugi knew her back was on the couch with her coworker sprawled over her body. His wet lips connected with her neck, giving it a warm bath. The unwanted contact caused her body to shiver involuntarily.

Once she gained her senses she tried to shove him off.

"Get off Masato!"

He chuckled at her struggle.

"You're cute when you squirm." He breathed onto her neck before sucking the skin. Yugi let out a cry at the unwanted sensation of Masato's motion. Her hands continued to strike his back, trying to end his actions. Unfazed, Masato left the spot on her neck, which now had a bright red bruise, and traveled downward with his lips.

All the while his hands slipped off his pants, exposing his genitals. Yugi felt his erected member alongside her thigh. Her body went into defense overdrive, punching and kicking with all her might.

"Stop it Masato! Get off me!"

Her screams were louder, more forceful. She punched with her fists so hard she felt bruises forming. Due to her small stature, though, the blows had little impact on the larger man.

Masato ignored the screams, but he didn't ignore that fact about another man in the house. He needed to end this, even though he wanted to play. He inched his hands closer to her underwear, knowing his prize was just a piece of cloth away.

Yugi felt the man's weight leave her body. She turned her turn to see Atemu gripping tightly onto Masato's shirt, both staring at each other. Masato had an annoyed look on his face, unhappy to be interrupted, while Atemu was simply glaring fiercely at him.

"Don't you dare touch Yugi!" Atemu reinforced the command with a threatening tone.

"You shouldn't have stopped me! I was just about to…"

Atemu's fist came in contact with Masato's face, hard. The targeted man fell backwards due to the fact his pants was near his ankles. Blood trickled from his mouth.

"Pick up your pants and leave! Now!"

Yugi left her forced supine position and now stood between the two men. She had heard Atemu talk about his temper before, but never saw it. The last thing she wanted was Atemu to get into trouble because of his anger. She placed a hand on his chest.

"Atemu, calm down." Yugi spoke in a soothing manner. Atemu felt the hand against his body and released his tension, but continued to glare at the unwanted guest.

By now, Masato had covered his lower half. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I didn't realize he was your boyfriend." Masato smirked in disappointment.

Yugi turned to face Masato. Her eyes were filled with anger.

"You certainly are not my boyfriend," she shouted, "now get out of my house." Her finger pointed straight towards the door.

Masato snorted before turning towards the door. He paused, twisting his head over his shoulder.

"I don't know why you want him. He's nothing but a big-time corporate ass, fucking and dumping every whore he dates. It says so in the papers."

Yugi quickly stormed towards him. Masato turned his body to face the irate girl.

"I will not let you talk about Atemu like that. You know nothing about him and the newspapers are far from accurate. And he is certainly better than you. Now leave before I call the police."

Masato only smirked before kissing Yugi again. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact, before they darkened with intense vexation. She couldn't hold it back any longer. Without warning, a hand smacked across Masato's face, breaking the kiss.

"Don't you EVER touch me again!" The sound of her voice boomed throughout the house. "If you don't leave in the next three seconds I will call the police."

Masato chuckled to himself. _She is playing hard to get._ He opened the door and walked out. Yugi slammed the door behind him, taking a deep breath to calm her down.

"Yugi, are you okay?"

She turned at the sound of her name. Atemu stood behind her with eyes filled with concern. Yugi stepped to him and lowered her head so her forehead rested on his chest. He resisted the urge to hug her for only a moment. She felt his arms lay gently against her body.

"Why does there have to be men like that in the world?"

"You mean asses like that."

"I'm sorry Atemu. He shouldn't have said those things about you."

"Don't worry about me." His eyes darkened. "What he did to you is inexcusable."

She lifted her head off his chest, shifting her gaze towards his left shoulder.

"How…how bad does it look?" Yugi spoke in a timid fashion as her eyes shifted between Atemu's eyes and his shoulder.

He glanced at the bruise Masato left on her neck. The redness had begun to fade, but the half-dollar sized marked was far from being unnoticeable. The sight caused his body to tense in anger.

"It's not as bad as it was," Atemu said, trying to be comforting.

"Which means rumors are going to spread at work tomorrow." Yugi sighed at her comment, not looking at him. She was sure Masato would say something to everyone about their "encounter." It made her dread going to work.

Atemu remained quiet. He was steaming about Masato's actions, but did not want to upset Yugi more in any way. He wanted Yugi to forget what Masato had done, but was unsure of how to accomplish it. He wanted to hold her tight, hoping his touch would put her at ease, but he knew the contact would be unaccepted due to what just happened. His train of thought for ideas on ways to help her was interrupted when he felt Yugi pull from his friendly embrace.

"I'm going to wash my neck."

His heart hurt at the sound of her voice. He watched Yugi walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Atemu walked into the living room. He clenched his fists. _Yugi didn't deserve that! She is too kind and nice to be treated that way. _He stepped to the couch. _Men like Masato should never exist. All they do is take advantage of girls. _A pillow rested near the armrest of the couch. _If I ever see Masato again, I swear I will give him hell_. The pillow imploded as his fists came in contact with it.

"Do you have a grudge with my pillow?"

Atemu ceased his actions, hearing the teasing tone of Yugi's voice. He sat down on the couch, breathing deeply to release his tension. The couch dipped as Yugi sat down next to him. He twisted his head, seeing Yugi's trademark smile.

"You amaze me Yugi."

"And how is that?" She asked, keeping her optimistic tone.

"You were just assaulted by that pig and you stay positive," Atemu answered, "I would have my fist down his throat if it were me."

"You proved that," she commented, pointing at the flattened pillow.

Atemu gave an apologetic look.

"Besides," Yugi continued, "you can't keep living in the past. It will only bring heartbreak and sorrow." She became quiet as she finished. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Yugi?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about Katsuya." She chuckled softly. "So much for following my own advice."

"Katsuya?"

"Jounouchi Katsuya, my old boyfriend."

* * *

**Jounouchi and Yugi: WHAAAT!**

**Kiyusa: Well, I didn't want to create a new character to be Yugi's past love interest. It only made sense to choose you because of your close relationship. **

**Atemu: An interesting pairing.**

**Jounouchi: Shut up Pharaoh!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is mostly about Yugi and Jounouchi's past relationship. It is a way to get Jounouchi into the story. Yugi is calling Jounouchi by his first name since they were closer than friends.**

**Warnings: Character death, Jounouchi and Yugi romance, domestic violence (minimal)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Chapter 13: Past Love**

"Jounouchi Katsuya, my old boyfriend."

Atemu knew about her past boyfriend. It was when he had asked for advice about Vivian. Yugi talked so highly of him. He knew by the way she talked about him she still had feelings for him. It may have even been love. Knowing Yugi had feelings for another man hurt, but Atemu wouldn't do anything to stop Yugi if Jounouchi ever came back. As long as she was happy, he would survive. But it didn't stop his curiosity.

"What happened with Jounouchi?"

"Katsuya and I decided in your senior year that we would take our separate paths. I wanted to become a nurse and he, well, he wanted to make use of his talents."

Atemu raised an eyebrow in question.

"Katsuya was a bully before we were friends. He was always getting into fights."

"You fell for a bully?" He asked, surprised.

"Anzu couldn't believe it either, but it happened. Our friendship began after I defended him, despite all the pranks he had pulled on me."

"He was a bully to you?"

"Yeah. He was always picking on me." Yugi left out a small chuckle. "It's kind of silly looking back on it."

Atemu was still in disbelief that Yugi's past boyfriend was a bully, and what's worse, to her. Yet she spoke sweetly, kindly about him. _That is Yugi for you, always looking for the good in people. _

"Anyway he became my friend soon after that."

"What did you defend him from?"

"Well…"

_~Flashback~_

_Yugi gripped tightly onto her backpack. Her first days of high school had become a repeat of junior high school. Due to her size, she was very timid, and a target. Girls and boys would tease her and taunt her. She mostly kept to herself. Luckily, her childhood friend, Anzu, always had her back, expect when she had dance class. Today was one of those days._

_The tiny freshman exited the school, breathing in the humid summer air. She smiled, knowing that it would soon be summer vacation. Summer vacation meant no school and more time playing games. Her thought were disturbed by grunts. She followed the source of the noise. Yugi was horrified at the sight. Jounouchi and Honda, two of the classroom bullies, were leaning against the school, covered in bruises and scratches. Ushio, one of the school's student rule enforcer, was standing over the beaten freshmen._

_The two fallen men shifted their eyes from Ushio to Yugi. Ushio noticed the action and copied the movement. He smirked at the girl._

"_Mutou, I did you a favor and told these two to leave you alone." The officer thumbed to the beaten students._

_Jounouchi and Honda perked up at the comment. Each boy glared at Yugi._

"_I never asked you to…"_

"_Would you like to take a chance at a hit while they're down?"_

_She didn't like the sound of that. Yugi ran over, placing herself in the middle of the group. She stared at Ushio with pleading eyes, arms wide open._

"_Stop hurting them. They are my friends."_

_Ushio chuckled. "And what do you plan on doing?"_

"_I never asked you to hurt them. I never approached you. You don't need to hurt them. Please stop hurting them."_

_Jounouchi and Honda listened to the exchanging of words._

_Ushio huffed and then smirked as he extended his hand. "My services will cost 200,000 yen."_

_Yugi's eyes opened wide. "Wha-what?"_

"_200,000 yen," Ushio repeated, "now pay up."_

"_I don't have that kind of money."_

"_Then you will have to pay a different way."_

_Ushio grabbed her wrists. Yugi squeaked as he shoved her to the ground. She tried to stand and run, but her arms were restrained by his hands. Ushio lifted her body and pressed her against the school wall with her feet hanging inches above the ground. Yugi shut her eyes, unwilling to see what was coming next. Yet, it didn't help that her mind was providing several suggestions._

_Jounouchi and Honda were becoming upset. Having Ushio beat up boys was one thing, but pushing around a girl was uncalled for. The two managed the strength to stand. Jounouchi clenched his fists before speaking._

"_How low can you be Ushio, attacking an innocent girl?"_

_He turned his head, keeping his grip on Yugi. _

"_Yugi has a debt to pay," Ushio stated matter-of-factly._

"_You shouldn't be hitting a girl. It's not right." Honda reaffirmed._

_The officer smiled slyly. "Who said I was going to hit her?"_

_That struck Jounouchi's heart, hard._

_The blonde boy sprinted at Ushio, letting his fist fly through the air. His knuckles slammed into Ushio's cheek. The big man stumbled backwards, releasing Yugi in the process. She fell to her hands and knees, unable to move in fear. Ushio recovered and stared at the brown-eyed man who stood only to his shoulders. Jounouchi kicked Ushio in the stomach, forcing him to stumble again. Honda now joined his pal, ready to enter the fight. The two reared their fists forward, crashing straight onto Ushio's face. The man fell down, knocked out from the blow. _

_Satisfied, Jounouchi turned and went over to Yugi, with Honda following behind. She had stayed in her position, but the shock of what could have happened had worn off. The blonde bent down, reaching the shaken girl's level. Honda stood by them, keeping an eye on Ushio where he laid unconscious._

"_Yugi, you okay?"_

_She nodded before speaking. "I'm sorry that you and Honda-kun got hurt. I never asked him to defend me and I never wanted either of you to get hurt." She refused to look at them, not sure if they would believe her._

"_I should have known. You have always been so kind. Plus, he confirmed his intensions when he asked for payment." Jounouchi replied._

"_Despite being a school rule enforcer, he is always causing trouble," Honda added._

_Yugi built the courage to look at them. Both were smiling with eyes of comfort. It put her at ease._

"_Thanks, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun." She gave them her signature smile._

_Jounouchi helped her to her feet. He scanned her body hastily for injuries, hoping she wouldn't get the wrong idea. He thought about what could have happened to her. For some reason, it made him think about everything he did to her. The spiders, the taunts, helping spread rumors and the ideas discussed with Honda now made him feel guilty._

"_Yugi, I…" Jounouchi stopped, unsure how to apologize._

_Yugi could see the tension in her friend. She knew that, although she considered them friends, it may have never dawned on him. Due to the sound of his voice, she figured he was trying to apologize. She smiled sweetly to him._

"_Jounouchi-kun, we're friends. You don't need to apologize for anything."_

_That surprised Jounouchi. She was so quick to forgive. He nodded in response._

"_You have nothing to apologize for either Honda-kun." Honda nodded at the comment._

"_Can we walk you home?"_

_Yugi nodded in enthusiasm, spreading her smile wider. The three headed towards the game shop._

_~End Flashback~_

"Somehow Yugi, I am not surprised that you would react that way."

She laughed. "Well they were, but I'm glad they accepted me as a friend. Once Anzu warmed up to them, the four of us were inseparable. It did become different when Jounouchi and I started dating."

"Your friendship ended?"

"No, but Anzu and Honda were freaked out, until they started dating. Then we did lots of couple stuff, like double dates."

"What types of dates did you have with him?"

"I remember this one time…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Let's go Yugi."_

"_Katsuya, where are you taking me?"_

_A smile spread across his face. "You'll see."_

_He pulled her into a bakery._

"_A bakery?"_

_All Jounouchi did was grin as he dragged her inside. He slipped into the kitchen with a confused and embarrassed Yugi behind him. The two stopped, now standing in front of one of the counters._

"_Katsuya, I don't think we should be back here. We don't…"_

"_Jounouchi!" a loud voice called from across the room. Jounouchi turned to the voice, letting go of his girlfriend's hand. He walked towards a man with short black hair and grey eyes who stood a good six inches taller than Jounouchi. The two men hook hands, before the taller gentleman pulled the blonde into a hug._

"_It is about time you came to visit."_

"_Thanks Mr. Keno." _

"_So what made you decide to come back?"_

_The teenager leaned into the older gentlemen's ear. Yugi watched in curiosity and puzzlement. The older man pulled away and laughed nervously. Yugi watched him give her a wink. She blushed._

"_Alright, let me get everything you need." Mr. Keno left the room._

_Yugi looked at Jounouchi who had returned to her side._

"_Can you tell me what is going on?"_

_Jounouchi laughed. "But that would spoil the surprise."_

_Mr. Keno returned, holding a bin with several different ingredients._

"_This should be enough Jounouchi. I will be in the office if you need anything."_

_The couple watched him leave. Yugi looked at the bin. Eggs, flour, sugar, baking powder, cocoa, salt, and milk were only a few of the thing she saw. _

"_Are we baking something?"_

_Jounouchi grinned again. "We are going to make a cake from scratch."_

"_You know how to bake?"_

"_I learned a few things while I worked here as a cleaning boy. Mr. Keno taught me."_

"_Really?"_

"_You know Yugi, baking is like solving a puzzle, you have to find the right amount of ingredients in order to create a great cake."_

_Yugi nodded, and then became excited._

"_This is going to be fun."_

_After several hours and attempts, the two made a one-layer chocolate cake with cherry frosting. Yugi and Jounouchi were covered in flour, cocoa, and sugar after the baking was complete. They had been laughing all day and enjoying each other's company. Jounouchi cut the cake and gave the first piece to Yugi, despite his normal behavior._

"_Katsuya, I'm impressed."_

"_Why?"_

_She laughed. "You're giving me the first piece."_

"_You deserve it."_

_Not allowing Yugi time to think, he shoved the wedge of cake into her mouth. Frosting and crumbs covered her mouth. She heard Jounouchi laughing; she could only imagine it was due to the look on her face._

_He was laughing so hard he had shut his eyes. Yugi smirked at the opportunity._

_She grabbed his face and kissed his lips and cheeks, covering them with cherry frosting and chocolate cake. She pulled away, taking in a good look at the speckled mess Jounouchi's face had become._

"_Hey!" Jounouchi shouted._

_Yugi chuckled. "I got you back."_

_Jounouchi smiled before giving his girlfriend a quick loving kiss._

"_I must admit, your kisses taste a little sweeter today."_

_~End Flashback~_

"He would be romantic in his way. We would take me to baseball games and wrestling, dinner was usually out of the question."

"And why would that be?"

"He would eat for the more than double what we would eat, and he couldn't afford that."

"That bad?"

She looked at him square in the face. "He would never turn down an eating challenge, and he usually won."

"Sounds like he had a healthy appetite."

"Yeah," Yugi smiled "but we mostly just hung out at my house since he didn't like his home."

"Why?"

"His father."

_~Flashback~_

"_You're going to his house Yugi?"_

_She nodded as she packed her bag. "Katsuya needs his homework for the day. I figured I would give it to him since he has been sick."_

_Honda became tense. "Just be careful Yugi."_

"_I know," she replied in a low voice._

_Anzu gave a small frown. "Do you want us to come?"_

"_No, I don't want to inconvenience either of you. Besides, I shouldn't be there long." _

_The two friends glanced at each other, sighing._

"_Okay Yugi, we trust you."_

"_I'll be fine, guys. I will see you tomorrow."_

_Yugi waved to them as she left the school. Once out of sight she picked up her pace. She knew Katsuya hated being at home, especially since his father was always there._

_Yugi stopped at the entrance to a small apartment to the other side of town. The building was plain, nothing special, something Jounouchi's father was known for. She had only been here once before, and she wasn't thrilled to be back._

_She knocked on the door, hoping Jounouchi's father was asleep. She could her cursing and yelling coming from the other side of the door. The deep voice made her wince. She was going to face trouble, or so she thought._

_The door opened, revealing a tired and rather ragged looking blonde. His eyes and nose were red for his cold. A loose T-shirt and sweatpants covered his body. He gave a weak smile before horror captured his face._

"_Yugi-chan, what are you doing here?" Jounouchi whispered in a desperate tone._

"_I came to bring your homework. You might not like school, but I don't want you to fall behind."_

"_Thanks, but I can get it later at your house. It would be…" His words ceased as he began a couching fit._

"_I am already here, so I think you should let me in to help you Katsuya." Yugi stated soundly as she placed her hand on her hips._

"_But," He began._

"_You need to love and tenderness," Yugi lectured, ducking underneath his arm which was propping the door, "and I am going to help you with that."_

_She could here Jounouchi groan, but didn't mind. She knew why. The fact that she heard yelling earlier gave the reason. The one person Jounouchi hated the most was his own father._

_The door shut, which made the older man shout. "Who was at the door?"_

"_My friend, Dad." Jounouchi didn't want to tell him who Yugi really was._

"_What does he want?" He called without leaving the television. He figured the guest was male._

"_Bringing my homework."_

"_What for?"_

"_I was sick today, so I missed school."_

_Jounouchi knew his father never paid attention to anything, so it was no shock that he didn't know about Jounouchi missing school or being sick._

_Yugi kept quiet during the conversation. The last thing she wanted was to be the cause of any trouble._

"_Come on Yugi, we can go to my room."_

_She nodded, allowing his father to believe she was a boy. The two ran to Jounouchi's room, escaping the lazy drunk._

_Jounouchi shut the door once they entered his room. He sighed in relief, the first part was over._

"_We dodged the first bullet." Yugi smiled, settling herself on the bed._

"_But you still have to leave." Jounouchi pointed out._

_She shrugged. "I will deal with it when it comes."_

_Jounouchi joined her on the bed. Yugi reached her hand to his forehead, resting the back of it against his skin. _

"_I don't feel a fever," Yugi said._

"_I don't feel hot, Yug."_

_She smirked. "You look hot to me."_

_He chuckled, before placing a hand on his head. "Don't make me laugh. I have a headache." He became serious, "Besides, you know what those kinds of comments will lead and I don't want you to get sick."_

_Yugi laughed. "I know, but I miss kissing you." She gave him a kiss on the forehead where her hand had been._

_Jounouchi's body relaxed at the contact. He loved it when Yugi touched him. It put him at ease, telling him everything will be alright, despite living with a sham of a father._

_A loud knock echoed through the room, causing Yugi to end the kiss. Jounouchi tensed again, knowing exactly who it was. _

"_Katsuya! I want to come down and make dinner! I am starving!" A loud, obnoxious voice carried the words through the wooden door._

_Yugi watched Jounouchi frown with angry eyes. She knew he wanted nothing more than to leave this man for good, but the law prevented that, and Jounouchi had nowhere else to go._

"_In a minute, I have a friend over."_

"_Do not talk to me like that boy! You had better come out now and get dinner ready!"_

"_I will in a minute Dad, I just have to…"_

_The drunk had reached his end. He banged on the door, hard. The continuing motion began to loosen the hinges on the door, which had been bent from previous forced entries. Yugi stood behind her boyfriend, unsure of what would happen. Jounouchi readied himself, in case his father went after Yugi._

_The door swung open the wrong way, exposing an angered man. His bloodshot eyes glared at his son._

"_You will do as I say since you are my son!"_

"_I told you I would make dinner as soon as my friend left."_

_He didn't want to hear it. He grabbed Jounouchi and threw him at the wall._

_His father then looked at Yugi. The irate expression in his eyes made Yugi shudder._

"_What are you doing here? Are you screwing with him, preventing him from taking care of me?"_

"_Yugi run!"_

_She obeyed without hesitation. She bolted to the door past the father, slipping slightly as she walked down the stairs._

_~End Flashback~_

"That's terrible."

"The next day, he had a few bruises. I felt terrible leaving him, but I knew I was no match for Katsuya's father."

"He must have been with you a lot, seeing his home life was so bad."

"Yeah, he had a horrible home life. But he had his sister. Thankfully she lived with her mother. But he was always there for her. It was so sweet."

"What happened after high school?"

"Remember how I said he wanted to make good use of his talents? Well, he thought he would be good in the army."

"I see," Atemu noted, knowing the army was not the greatest place for most people.

"Even though we had stopped dating at the time, I was still upset when I heard it."

_~Flashback~_

"_I'm going into the army."_

_Yugi was taken aback by his words._

"_What?"_

"_I have decided to go into the army after high school."_

_Yugi's shock expression changed into anger. _

"_What do you mean you're going into the army?" _

"_Look Yugi, the army is the best place for me."He spoke while shifted though his bedroom._

"_The army is not the best place for anyone."Even she didn't believe herself._

"_I know what I am doing. I wish you would be supportive of me."_

"_Katsuya, you should go to college and get a degree. You should stay home. The army is not the answer." She tried her best to convince him without her voice breaking._

_Jounouchi looked at his former girlfriend. He could see the hurt in her eyes, a hurt he never wanted to witness._

"_Look Yugi, I didn't do so great in my studies. I don't want to end up like my dad."_

_Her anger and frustration ebbed away at his words. She walked to him, wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace._

"_You will never be like him. You're too good."_

"_I know," he began, returning the hug, "but I don't want to end up at a dead end job because of my education, or lack thereof. At least with the army, I can make money and then attend college."_

"_But you will be deployed to who knows where. You may not see anyone for a long time."_

_Yugi felt him squeeze tighter._

"_I know you're scared. I will miss you more than anyone, but I have to do this, for my future."_

_He pulled her away, seeing the tears forming in her eyes._

"_Yugi, we decided to end our romantic relationship in order to follow our dreams. I want to become successful and right now, going into the army is the best way to do that."_

_She nodded in understanding. It didn't change the fact on how she felt._

"_Yugi, I want you to write every day. I can't imagine losing contact with you for so long."_

_She nodded again._

_He lifted her chin with his finger. She was obedient and followed the request of his hand. He leaned into her face, kissing her lips. She returned the gesture as tears fell from her amethyst eyes. Katsuya broke the kiss._

"_I promise Yugi, when I have enough money and am secure, I will come back to you and we will be together again."_

"_I was hoping the same thing."_

_The two stood in silence, savoring the moment of being in each other's arms. It felt so right. Neither wanted to let go, but he knew better._

_He released her, knowing the continuing touch will only increase the pain. He turned towards the door._

_Yugi held her breathe. She didn't want to see him go. Even if his convoy didn't leave for another two weeks, seeing him head towards her front door pulled at her heart. The tears fell steadily over her cheeks. She kept her eyes on him until he exited the house, her heart breaking._

_~End Flashback~_

"I really didn't want him to go, but I supported his decision. In my heart, I prayed for the day his service would be over."

The ending of the tale made Atemu depressed. _Yugi really cared about Jounouchi that she was hoping to get back together. Then why aren't they together now?_ He decided to ask, afraid of the answer.

"When does Jounouchi finish his service?"

Yugi grew quiet at the question. Atemu became concerned for the taciturn girl. He could see the sorrow within her amethyst jewels. Her voice only emphasized the emotion emitting from her eyes.

"About two years after he joined the army, there was an accident. Katsuya wasn't initially part of it, but a couple of his soldier buddies were caught in it. Katsuya didn't hesitate and jumped in to help his friends." Yugi paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Then there was a second explosion." Her voice became a little shaky.

Atemu placed a hand on his friend's knee. "Yugi, I am so sorry." Atemu frowned in sadness. He could tell the outcome of this story by the sound of her voice.

"It's okay Atemu. It has been nearly three years since he died. But I will tell you that I was devastated when I was first told about his death."

_~Flashback~_

_The door bell rang at the Mutou residence. Yugi was busy completing homework and ignored the sound. She had to get this chemistry homework done. It was her final general education course._

"_Yugi, someone is here for you." Her mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs._

_Yugi sighed. _Why now?_ Closing her textbook, she went downstairs. Entering the living room, she saw Shizuka slumped on the couch._

"_Shizuka?"_

_The girl lifted her head slowly at the sound of her voice. Shizuka's puffy red eyes and dried tears on her cheeks was the first thing she noticed, giving Yugi an uneasy feeling. _

"_Oh Yugi." Shizuka had raced off the couch and slammed into Yugi. Stunned, Yugi just stood frozen. She heard Shizuka crying. As if by instinct she wrapped her arms around the sobbing teen, giving a comforting hug._

"_Shizuka, what's wrong?" Yugi managed to say after the initial surprise attack had faded, but wasn't sure if she wanted the answer._

"_Katsuya…Katsuya is…"Shizuka couldn't finish the sentence as loud sobs had taken over her voice._

_Yugi didn't need to hear the rest. She could read the signs. Tears began to slowly trickle from her own eyes. _No…no… he was supposed to…we were supposed to…_ The thoughts brought more tears. _

_The sound of Shizuka's tears only aggravated her own. It made her think about the pain of his lost. The tears turned to sobs._

_She couldn't take it anymore. Yugi's knees gave out, causing her to fall to the floor. Shizuka followed her, being locked in her embrace. _

_The two girls sobbed; no longer conscious enough to try to comfort the other. _

_~End Flashback~_

"He was twenty when he died. I was so heartbroken back then because I thought we would get back together after we had our careers established."

Atemu listened to her solemn words. _How could I complete with this guy? Yugi seemed so attached to him. Do I have the right to ask her now?_ His thoughts did nothing to comfort his heart. He wanted to ask Yugi so badly to go on a date, but with her mind on Jounouchi, it would be better to wait. A sad sigh quietly escaped his mouth. His visit had become just another get-together, rather than a chance to tell Yugi how he felt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-OH!**

**Chapter 14: Will You Date Me?**

"You and Jounouchi were pretty close, huh."

Yugi nodded, leaving a sad smile on her lips. She knew Jounouchi couldn't come back, but she still missed him.

She shifted her eyes back to Atemu, who had an expression of sadness and slight despair. His long face made her realize her mistake.

"I'm sorry Atemu. Hearing about my past relationship must be hard on you."

Atemu looked into her eyes, now in surprise. "I don't mind hearing about you past Yugi. I get to know you better that way. Plus, it means that you value my friendship and trust me. Please don't apologize for telling me."

"That's not what I mean," Yugi stated, continuing to look at him. She watched him frown in confusion. She smiled in response.

"I mean it must be hard hearing about another man whom I've loved."

He smiled a sad smile.

"You are right Yugi. It is a little hard." He held her hands. "But I understand. Being as beautiful as you are, it wouldn't make sense for you not to have any past relationships."

She blushed.

He leaned in closer.

"You're even cuter when you blush."

His lips connected with her silky ones. She tilted into the kiss, enjoying the sensation it gave.

He gave a wide grin. "Yugi will you date me?"

"Yes." They kissed. "But we will have to wait to go anywhere."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Atemu, you just broke up with Vivian. The story is still being covered by the media. I don't want to be pulled in as speculation. It would only cause trouble."

Atemu understood her concern, but it didn't make him feel better. "How long?"

Yugi frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "If you can't wait, then I won't date you."

"No, no, no that's not what I meant. I wanted to know so I know when to make the reservation." He pleaded apologetically.

She released her closed stance. "How long do these stories run?"

"It depends on who is being covered and how long it takes for another, bigger story to come around."

"So, you're not sure?"

Atemu pondered a moment. "I would guess around a few months."

"Let's say five, to be safe," Yugi stated before lifting a finger, "But it is a not guaranteed time frame.

"Yugi," he said endearingly, "I would wait a year for you."

Atemu took her face in his hands and pulled her lips into a kiss. It only reaffirmed his claim. For once, he was happy with the woman he was with. He felt Yugi relax, falling deeper into the kiss. They were lost in the moment, both failing to hear the front door open.

"Am I interrupting?"

The two ended the kiss and twisted towards the voice. Both saw Anzu standing in the living room, smirking. Atemu blushed, knowing how Anzu was protective of Yugi while Yugi blushed, knowing she had been caught kissing.

"Can I assume you told him?"

She nodded.

"In very little words." He smiled.

Yugi slapped him on the arm. "You make it sound dirty when you say that!" Atemu rubbed his arm in response.

Anzu laughed. "I knew you two belonged together."

"Anzu, we just started the next stage," Yugi said, "We don't know where it will end."

"Besides, Yugi wants to wait to date."

Anzu blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"You know by reading the paper that Atemu just ended his relationship with Vivian. It is the top story right now. If the paparazzi were to see us together, they could create speculation about how the relationship ended. And I don't want that."

"So, what does that mean for your dating relationship exactly?"

"We will go public when the story loses interest."

Anzu pondered for a moment. "Which means about five months."

"Yeah," Atemu sadly confirmed.

Yugi smiled at him. "But that doesn't mean we can't show off our relationship in the privacy in our homes." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Does this mean you will be over more often Atemu?"

The couple answered at the same time.

"Yes." "No."

Atemu looked at Yugi, stunned. He couldn't believe what Yugi said.

"What?"

Yugi sighed before explaining. "If you start coming over every week, people will start to talk and rumors can form. Paparazzi who still follow you could find out I live here and come to a conclusion."

"Or worse, create speculation with me," Anzu pointed out to the couple.

"Then how exactly is this relationship different from our previous one?" Atemu asked, slightly disappointed.

"On the surface, it's not," Yugi established. She smiled sweetly. "But it will be more meaningful to us."

Atemu sighed, but quickly recovered. "Alright Yugi," he spoke as he pulled her closer, "I will play safe with this relationship, for now anyway." He kissed her softly.

"That is all I ask." She stated after the kiss.

* * *

Vivian sat in her parlor. She had completed the necessary cancellations from the wedding and tossed the plans into the fire. She stared at the fire, which danced in the brick structure and destroyed any evidence of the coming union. Tears pushed against her eyes.

_I knew that Atemu never really loved me, but it still hurts._

His words played in her head. 'I was ready to settle down. I wanted to end my wild child act.' The sad excuse of a reason angered her. He never loved her.

_Why did he have to ask me to marry him? He shouldn't have asked, not for that reason._

He seemed so sure and confident when he asked for her hand in marriage, like it was what he wanted. It had pushed all her fears and worries away. She figured he was sincere.

_Then again, I never should have said yes._

She liked the idea of being his wife. The two of them would have controlled the company as husband and wife. They would have completed the perfect union. She liked the idea of having him as a husband, who would keep her safe and warm.

_I should have ended the relationship earlier when I hired the private detective._

She looked towards the end table next to the sofa. Standing, she walked to the piece of furniture. Slowly she opened the drawer. Her hand slipping inside, taking out the manila folder. Sliding the drawer shut she pressed the object close to her chest. She returned to her seat and stared at the folder. She knew what was in there; any and all evidence of Atemu's actions outside of her knowledge.

_I should have read the file. I should have read the truth._

She knew about his reputation and was skeptical of his claim at the beginning of their relationship. The private detective was supposed to squash her fears. She paid him for his services and kept the file, but never read it. She was still afraid of what she would discover. Now, without any strings, she would find out the truth.

Taking in a breath she lifted the flap of the folder and dumped the contents on the coffee table. Pictures, papers of writing and receipts littered the surface. Tossing the folder aside she shuffled through the material, ready to read every word and study every picture.

* * *

Masato sat on a park bench head tilted back as he stared at the sky. He was thinking about what had happened at Yugi's, and what he saw.

"So that is why he pulled me off of her so quickly. And when I asked, she didn't deny that fact."

A small smirk resided on his lips.

"Maybe I can get some money for this information, or at least a round of sex."

* * *

"I should have known." Vivian screamed through the house, whose emotional state had switched from sadness to rage. Dozens of pictures with Atemu and another girl wearing a restaurant uniform had spilled from the folder. She looked young, too young for a 25-year-old. He was smiling and she was smiling. With the pictures was a personal profile of the girl who appeared in every picture. It listed her address, her schedule, her hobbies, her dislikes, and her name, although she already knew the name.

"Yugi."

She noted the change in address three weeks ago. She recalled back to Seto's "blind date."

"Now I know why he went to Tokyo."

That angered her more.

"I told him not to pull his stunts, but this went beyond his normal antics. Cheating! He shouldn't have done this; he needs to be taught a lesson once and for all that playing with girl's hearts is wrong."

Vivian smirked as she looked at the phone.

"And I know just how to do it."

* * *

**A/N: I know, it is short. What are Masato and Vivian planning? I hope Atemu and Yugi will be okay.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is, the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Go-OH!**

**Chapter 15: Paparazzi**

Yugi awoke the next morning. A smile occupied her face. Confessing her feelings left her overjoyed.

Although she wouldn't admit it at the time, she was just as upset as Atemu about waiting. She wanted to go out and see what he was like as a boyfriend. _It is for the best though_.

Yugi left her bed and showered. Not having to work until 2, she put on a pair of jeans and form-fitting light blue T-shirt which complemented, but not flaunted, her features.

She met Anzu downstairs, dressed in a similar casual fashion. The two greeted each other, Yugi brighter than her friend. Together they fixed breakfast. Yugi sat across from Anzu, who spoke.

"I am glad we have Mondays off. It is the best day to shop for dance clothes."

"Why?"

"New selections and few people."

"I see."

"Did you want to come, Yugi?"

"I don't need dance clothes Anzu."

"We can go to other places. You did mention you need new shoes for work."

"You're right," Yugi agreed, knowing how worn her sneakers looked, "I'll go."

Finishing breakfast, Yugi and Anzu watched the dishes. Each woman grabbed their respective purses, a winter jacket, and slipped on some shoes. Both opened the door to something they never expected.

A dozen people stood on the lawn, some with camera and some with tape recorders. Each member pressed and pushed against each other in order to reach the front door. Voices cried out from the crowd.

"Yugi Mutou, is it true that you in a relationship with Atemu Massri?"

"Are you Atemu's rebound girl after Vivian broke the engagement?"

"Ms. Mutou, did you start your relationship with Atemu Massri before or after his engagement with Vivian Wong ended?"

"Yugi, are you the one who caused the engagement to end?"

"Would you describe Mr. Massri as gentle or rough in bed?"

"Do you think you're the one who will tame Atemu Massri?"

"Does Vivian know about you and Mr. Massri?"

Dozens of flashes sprinkled upon the stunned faces of the two residents. The situation seemed surreal. The two stood there, barely registering the mile-a-minute questions that flew their way. Not getting any answers, the news reporters and paparazzi inched closer.

Anzu snapped out of the shock first and grabbed Yugi by the arm, dragging her inside the house. The crowd lunged before the door blocked their path. Anzu pressed her back against the door after slamming it shut. She breathed a heavy sigh before turning to Yugi.

The center of attention continued to stay in a state of shock, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. She heard the questions and saw the flashes, but her frozen mind wouldn't let it sink in. It scared Anzu.

"Yugi?"

The sound of her name unlocked her mind. Her body became weak from the shock and she slipped to the ground. Tears ran down her face as panic and fear replaced the shock.

"Yugi, it's going to be okay." Anzu bent down and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder, hoping it would give some comfort.

"H-how d-d-did they f-f-find o-out?" She struggled to say as she buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know Yugi. I didn't tell anyone."

Yugi continued to cry. The last thing she wanted was for accusations to form, knowing full well they were wrong.

"This is exactly why I wanted to wait." The words escaped through sobs.

Anzu gave a frown, not liking the state her friend was in. She squeezed her tighter. _Someone had to of said something to the papers_, she thought, _but who?_ Anzu thought of only one person. She pulled Yugi away in order to see her face.

"Should we call Atemu?" The sound of her voice hinted at accusation.

"You don't think…" Yugi stopped mid-sentence as her cell phone rang. Yugi tensed, fearing the paparazzi had discovered her number. Feeling her fear, Anzu left to get the phone. Yugi breathed deeply to rid herself of the tears, allowing her to think a little clearer. _Why is this happening?_

Anzu returned, navy blue cell phone in hand. She extended her hand which held the phone towards Yugi. The worry in her friend's eyes forced her to speak.

"It's Atemu."

Yugi nodded and took the phone. Anzu walked out, deciding to check the windows for any cameras. Yugi stood from her position on the ground and sat on the couch. She inhaled before placing the receiver next to her ear, cupping the phone with her other hand.

"Atemu?"

"_Yugi_," the baritone voice answered in a worried tone, "_are you okay?_"

"No, I opened the door of my house and was flooded with questions about us." She replied, not hiding her emotions from him.

"_Dammit! They shouldn't be doing this to you!_"

"Atemu, do you," she began, scared of the answer, "do you know something about this?"

"_Yugi, I never said anything to anyone, not even my parents. I would never put you in this situation on purpose." _He paused_, "Sorry, that first comment was said out of anger towards the paparazzi. I never meant…_"

"I know," she reassured, smiling to herself before growing serious, "but how did they find out? Only you, I, and Anzu know about it."

"_I wish I knew,_" he responded out of anger, "_so I could let them know how I feel._"

"What are we going to do?"

"_Do you want me to come there?_"

"No," she stated firmly but kindly, "I don't want to feed into any stories or rumors."

"_About the engagement ending?_"

"Yes."

"_I will talk with my father. He would know the best way to handle this._"

His words struck a chord with her. She remained silence, thinking about the impact the speculation and possible accusations would have on her family and friends. Her train of thought was interrupted as Atemu's voice was carried through the phone.

"_Yugi?_"

"How am I going to explain this to my parents? How am I going to explain this to my friends?" She spoke in a rather rushed manner, tears once again against her eyes.

"_Yugi,_" he began in a calm tone, "_your parents and friends know who you are, what you are like. They will believe you for this is something you wouldn't do. They won't believe the rumors._"

Yugi only breathed into the receiver. She knew Atemu spoke the truth. They wouldn't believe that Yugi had an affair which ended the engagement. But she knew it would be hard for her parents and friends to accept the truth behind the rumors, that she was currently dating him.

"_Yugi, I want you to do one thing. Do not talk to any reporters. I will settle this matter as soon as I can for you. I will call you as soon as I have a solution._"

"Alright." Her voice was shaky.

"_Please don't worry. I will end this, for you._"

"I know," she replied, in a smoother, loving tone.

She heard the line go dead before closing her cell phone. She leaned back into the couch, knowing that the next few weeks would be hard, staring with her family and friends. She grimaced at the thought. _Would they really accept it?_

_

* * *

_

Atemu kept his hand on the phone for a moment. The sound of his distraught girlfriend's voice left him feeling helpless, just like at the robbery. He wanted nothing more than hold her close, comforting her. Yet she was four hours away.

The paparazzi gave him a similar greeting. They had come to the office interrogating him about one Ms. Yugi Mutou. Someone gave the paparazzi some false, or at least inaccurate, information. But he didn't have time to investigate who released it; he just had to fix this, for Yugi. He decided to leave his office and talk to the one man who could help, his father.

He walked past Vivian's office and glanced inside. The room was dark, indicating it vacant. _Could it have been the paparazzi?_ He shrugged it off, knowing he had to help Yugi. Stopping in front of the door labeled "President Ahknemkhanen Massri", he knocked, hoping for entrance.

"Come in." A deep baritone voice, deeper than Atemu's, called through the other side of the door. Atemu opened the door to his father scanning a piece of paper which occupied in his hand. Atemu shut the door, gaining the attention of the president.

"Take a seat Atemu." He obeyed, keeping a serious look on his face.

"Father, I need to talk to you."

"Can I assume that this has to do with the series of paparazzi outside the building?" Ahknemkhanen asked, setting the paper gently atop the desk.

Atemu nodded. "I would like some advice on how to handle the situation."

"Do you realize the mess you have created?" The tone of his voice was now condescending.

"Yes Father, I understand that these accusations make me look bad."

"I was referring to the company, Atemu." He stood from his chair and walked towards the window. "It was bad enough when you broke the engagement, Wong was upset. Now he is threatening to break up the company due to these allegations since you have hurt his daughter so much." He turned back towards his son. "The company, including all of its employees and stockholders, will suffer if it splits."

Atemu dropped his head, ashamed of his father's disappointment.

"I had hoped you would have ended these games Atemu. When you had asked Vivian to marry you I figured that you had finally changed. Now, the newspapers are asking around about some Yugi girl you are supposedly with, possibly during your engagement to Vivian. Most likely you cheated on Vivian with this girl who is most likely a one night stand which you paid to keep quiet, but she didn't heed your words and told the newspapers anyway to get some fame, or should I say infamy."

Atemu abruptly stood, fists clenched. "Yugi would never do any of that! She is too kind-hearted and pure to think about doing any of that! She wouldn't have slept with me while I was in another relationship because she hates lying! She wouldn't have told anyone _if_ I cheated on Vivian for glory because she is too modest! I won't stand here and listen to you talk shit about her when you don't know her!"

Ahknemkhanen blinked at the harshness of the tone and the severity of Atemu's words. Never had his son spoke to him with such disrespect before. It took him by surprise. Yet, the words did reveal something the president never expected.

"You have feelings for this Yugi person, don't you Atemu."

Atemu was taken aback by the straight forwardness of his father's comment. Releasing the tension in his fists he slumped back into the chair.

"Yes," Atemu breathed slowly, "The only woman I think I ever had feelings for. How far my feelings go I am not sure, but I do have them."

Ahknemkhanen went back to his chair and took a seat. Placing his elbows on his desk, he clasped his hand in order to rest his chin. He stared at his son before speaking.

"Is any part of the rumors true?"

Atemu picked up his head and looked into his father's eyes. No longer did they read judgment. He knew his father was ready to hear the whole situation, ready to help.

"I am currently in a 'relationship' with a girl named Yugi Mutou."

"Explain," he stated, referring to the tone of the word relationship.

"Yesterday I went to her home to ask if she wanted to date me. After we talked a while we confirmed our feelings. We decided we would be a couple, but she wanted to wait until we actually dated publically."

"Why?" He wanted to add more detail to the question, but decided against it.

"To avoid this mess."

His father gave a questioning look.

"The only reason I didn't tell you or Mom about Yugi is because she wanted to keep the relationship private until the hype of the engagement ended, so to avoid any speculation of cheating."

"How long you were planning on waiting?" Ahknemkhanen asked, knowing how impatient his son can be.

"As long as the story needed to run its course."

"Five months?"

Atemu nodded.

"You were willing to wait five months for this girl?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Am willing, and I would wait longer if need be."

The president held back a shocked expression. _This girl must be something else_, he thought. The shock faded as a smile emerged. _Perhaps there is hope yet_. He read Atemu's face, where the expression emitted defeat and helplessness.

"Atemu, the best advice I can give you is to hold a conference and tell the truth. It would end any speculation and accusations currently posed on you or your friend."

Atemu nodded. "Thank you Father." He stood up, ready to leave.

"Would you like some help setting up the conference?"

"No thanks, I can do it."

"Atemu."

The young man turned at the sound of his name.

"When do I get to meet this kind-hearted girl?"

Atemu smiled. "As soon as this mess is all over, and we've had a few dates."

He left the office, closing the door behind him. All he had to do is set up the conference date and time. He frowned. "Yugi's not going to like this."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Chapter 16: Who Said It?**

Flashes and constant questions surrounded Yugi as she walked to the hospital. Despite the attention, she had to go to work, for her own sanity. She only hoped that the paparazzi and reporters would be prevented by hospital security.

She pushed through the crowd in order to enter the hospital. The sliding doors, though, did little to cease the intruding mob. They lined the lobby, doing everything in their power to get Yugi to say something, anything they could use. But their wishing was for nothing; she was following Atemu's advice. Yet it didn't stop her from feeling out of place, being the center of attention.

Yugi slipped into the nurse's lounge, finally escaping the pestering mob. It was the most nerve-wracking day at work for her, and she hadn't even pushed the clock. She trudged to the lone couch and slummed down, tired from fighting against the men who tried to block her path from the moment she left the house. _I hope Atemu calls soon_, she thought.

"Have you seen all the cameras and reporters outside," Setsuya, a nurse, asked behind her as she entered the lounge.

"Yeah," replied Fumiko, another nurse, "I wonder why they are here?"

Yugi sank lower into the couch, closing her eyes. She let out an inaudible groan.

"Who knows," Setsuya said, "Dr. Kawanashi won't let any of us talk to them."

"Which means he knows what it is about." Fumiko assumed.

_Great_, Yugi thought, _now I have to face Kawanashi_.

"Morning, Fumiko, Setsuya," Masato greeted seductively as he emerged from the bathroom. The two young girls giggled at he brushed his hands against their cheeks. Yugi gritted her teeth in silence.

"What are you two discussing?"

"The mob of reporters." Fumiko mewed.

"Do you know why they are here Masato?" Setsuya purred.

"Did you hear the latest gossip ladies?" The women shook their heads. "Really? You know about the Massri-Wong engagement right?" The women nodded. "Well, no one knew why it ended almost a month ago, but there was speculation that an affair had taken place." The women gasped. "Yes, but it wasn't until recently when a name entered the picture."

"Who is it?" The women chimed with curiosity.

"Well," a smirk formed on his face, "it happens to be someone who works in this very hospital."

"No way!" The women exclaimed in harmony.

"Yes, and that person is…"

"Yugi Mutou" the voice over the PA interrupted, "Dr. Kawanashi would like to see you in his office."

Yugi's mind hardly registered the request. The words Masato had spoken left her in disbelief. He had explained the whole situation, as if he...

"Yugi, it sound like the boss needs you," Masato said as he continued to smirk. "I wonder what else he'll do."

Yugi remained silent as she left the room. She hated the words Masato spoke, but she thought it best not to add to his accusation. It would only look bad on her anyway.

* * *

Atemu walked to his office, thankful for his father's advice. He had gone to the publicist in order to set a date and time for the conference. The publicist consulted that the sooner the conference was held, the better it would be for him and the company. At this point he could care less about the company. It was Yugi he worried about. She always tried to stay out of the limelight, and now these accusations were distressing her. It made him sick.

"Welcome back, Mr. Massri," his secretary greeted, smiling.

"Thank you Ms. Nuwa. Did anyone call while I was away?"

"Several calls from different news agencies, all asking the same thing."

"Here." He gave her a piece of paper. "For anyone else who calls to ask, tell them there will be a press conference. The information is on this."

She nodded. "Also, Ms. Wong came by. She said she had to get something out of your office. I let her in." The secretary became quiet.

"Anything else?"

"Well, she was in there a while. I assumed she was searching for whatever she needed. That is all."

"Thanks Ms Nuwa." The secretary bowed before taking her seat. The telephone rang again

He opened the wooden door which led to his office. One step and he froze. The sight of newly decorated walls stunned him. But the biggest shock was _what_ they were speckled with.

Dozens of pictures, some enlarged, of him and Yugi littered his office, many from which she still worked at the diner.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

He heard his buzzer.

"Is something wrong Mr. Massri?"

Hearing his name, he walked to the intercom.

"Everything is fine Ms. Nuwa."

"Very well Mr. Massri."

He breathed deeply, trying to stay calm.

Atemu looked around his office once again. Pictures were everywhere, all of the same person. Someone had been following him, taking pictures of his visitations with Yugi. _It couldn't have been someone from the media, or it would have already been posted everywhere, _he thought, _but who would want to know about…_

"Vivian."

His hands clenched in fists. She hadn't trust him during their relationship. _She must have hired a detective to follow me. _It was bad enough she had someone follow him, but now Yugi was pulled into an unwanted spiel of attention. It was all Vivian's fault.

The phone rang. Atemu shook off the anger and answered it.

"Atemu Massri," he greeted in the best professional tone he could manage.

"_Atemu, will you please come to my office_," Vivian's voice commanded.

He heard a click before the line went dead. His hand put the receiver down.

* * *

Yugi knocked on the door which read "Dr. Shouta Kawanashi." An annoyed call came from the other side. She gulped followed by a sigh, and pushed the door open. Dr. Kawanashi sat at his desk, not amused by the attention the hospital, and his wing, was receiving.

"Ms. Mutou, care to explain the dozens of pushy story hunters are staking the lobby of the cancer wing?"

She could feel the tears forming. It was the best way to let out her frustration. She hated all the negative attention, especially since it wasn't true. But she couldn't start lashing out, so the bodily response was crying. Impatience was the expression her boss gave. She decided to do the only thing, tell the truth.

"I think someone told the papers that I am involved with Atemu Massri, claiming that the affair happened between us which ended the engagement." She spoke slowly, trying hard not to sound too devastated.

"Ms. Mutou, I cannot have a bunch of hungry story seekers clogging my hallways. Until this matter is cleared, I want you to take a leave of absence."

Yugi froze in apprehension, not at the request, but what the action would appear to others.

"But if I leave, then my coworkers will come to the conclusion…"

"Ms. Mutou, I need to think about the hospital's function. I am sorry how this has and will affect you, but as the director of the cancer wing, the patients, and the hospital come first."

She lowered her head, eyes wide in astonishment. She expected the blunt words, but it was another thing to hear them.

"I…I understand," she said in defeat.

"Go home. Once this ends, you can come back to work."

Yugi nodded and left the office. Now, all she had to do is leave quietly. Possible exits were considered, each one with its advantages. Yugi decided on the one leading to the back parking lot by the pediatrician wing. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself to dash through the hall as inconspicuously as possible. She took on one step before a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Yugi, I believe the reporters are the other way." A chuckle followed those words.

There was only one person with that laugh. She turned around, finding Masato standing there.

"Honestly Yugi, I didn't think you had it in you. Having an affair with the biggest player in the corporate world and ending his supposedly happy relationship." He grabbed her chin and leaned in closer. "You always seemed so innocent."

She pushed his hand away, anger radiating from her eyes.

"What would ever give you the idea that I had an affair with anyone?"

He smirked. "When I saw you kissing Atemu Massri."

* * *

Atemu kept his hand on the receiver, analyzing the voice which was on the other line. Vivian's tone was indifferent. She was rarely one to hide her true feelings.

He was steaming. All he wanted was to keep Yugi out of the limelight until the breakup was over. Now, Vivian's actions ruined the whole plan.

Atemu stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut. He didn't look at the frightened secretary as he spoke.

"Don't let anyone into my office."

"Y-yes Mr. Massri," stated the shaken girl.

He walked to Vivian's office, stomping his feet against the floor. Not waiting for an invitation, Atemu opened the door, only to see Vivian sitting erect in the chair behind her desk. He gave her a pair of glaring eyes, which she happily returned.

"How dare you tell the media I was having an affair during our relationship!"

"Oh, and the pictures say otherwise?" Vivian's voice was cold.

"There is no indication that Yugi and I were involved in any of those pictures!"

"Other than the fact you saw her every day during our relationship, and went to Tokyo to see her."

"We are friends!"

"Really? Then what about this." Vivian threw him a photograph. Atemu caught it in the air. He twisted his wrist, looking at its contents. It was a picture of Yugi and him hugging each other at her house.

"Would you ever do that with just a friend?"

Atemu shot her a disdain glare. "I was saying goodbye to her when she was leaving for Tokyo."

"Or making plans to see each other!"

"Dammit Vivian!" His anger had reached its limit. "Will you get this bullshit out of your head! I never cheated on you. And if I did cheat, it wouldn't have been with Yugi because she is too good to hurt someone! She would have considered your feelings and never would have agreed to an affair!"

"OH REALLY?" Vivian shouted, now standing from behind her desk, "THEN WHAT ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU KISSED HER!"

"What are you talking about?"

She violently slid another picture towards him, which fell on the floor due to the force. He just stood there.

"If you can't even show me yourself then…"

"DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING UNTIL YOU LOOK AT THE PHOTO!"

His temper was about to flare again, but he held it back. He obeyed her command, grabbing the discarded picture of the floor and looked at it. There was him kissing another woman in a tight black leather dress in a dance nightclub, her face hiding by a hat.

Tears formed in Vivian's eyes.

"Why did you cheat on me?"

"Vivian, I…"

"WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?"

"It was the heat of the moment. Nothing else happened."

"The heat of the moment?"

"Yes," Atemu affirmed, "my adrenaline was moving and I lost control. I never meant to cheat on you."

"But why did you?"

"I can't say Vivian."

Vivian's tone became cold.

"You can't, or you won't."

"I won't."

Vivian was now sobbing. "But why did you end the relationship? Why didn't you want me? I thought I was perfect for you. We could have run the company perfectly together, as husband and wife. I would be the perfect wife for you."

Atemu brought down his gaze. "I just wasn't happy in the relationship. I need to be happy personally. You are perfect as a business partner Vivian, but not as my soul mate."

Vivian continued to cry, face now covered by her hands. The action left Atemu with only a little sympathy for her. He was more concerned about Yugi.

"Vivian, your actions have hurt Yugi. She has been mobbed by reporters and paparazzi since this morning. She is devastated by the attention and the rumors. She may never talk to me again." He paused at the painful thought. "I will not forgive you if she no longer wants to be part of my life due to these recent events."

Vivian stopped her sobbing.

"Then you shouldn't have cheated on me."

"This conversation is over Vivian."

He turned to exit, leaving Vivian to reflect on her actions. He needed to fix this, especially now he knew who tipped off the press.

"So you do love her."

He stopped at those words. He faced Vivian again, her gaze piercing into him. He no longer wanted to hold back.

"Yes, I do love her."

* * *

The anger in Yugi's eyes ebbed away as apprehension set in.

"What?"

"I said when I saw you _kissing_ Atemu Massri." He clearly emphasized the word kissing.

"When did you see that?" Her voice began to shake.

"I believe it was yesterday, after you kicked me out."

"You spied on me!" Anger became present in her voice once again.

Masato chuckled. "Well, I needed to see if my hypothesis was true. And as a true scientist I observed the supposed couple until my hypothesis was proven." His smirk widened. "And you _certainly_ proved it right."

"You told the media that we were together didn't you?"

He shrugged before turning around.

Yugi wasn't going to have it. She chased him down. "Masato! Why would you tell the media…"

He spun around on his heels, which caused Yugi to crash into him. He grabbed her arms, leaning into her ear and whispered sweetly, "Did I say I told the media?"

"As much as I told you Atemu and I were dating," she shot back.

Masato huffed playfully, before dragging her away from her getaway. He felt her struggle in his grasp. It only caused him to grip tighter. He stopped two feet from the lobby of the cancer wing, and the cameras. Yugi's body shivered underneath his hold. He smiled slyly.

"You know Yugi, I could make them go away," he whispered softly in her ear. The tone of his voice made her shudder. Only nighttime bedroom play was the result of such a tone.

"I have no interest in having sex with you Masato," she whispered, trying not to get the attention of the crowd.

"A shame," he whispered louder, releasing one hand in order to caress her cheek. Suddenly he shoved her towards the crowd, shouting.

"Stop trying to seduce me Yugi Mutou! I would never sleep with a slut like you!"

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Poor Yugi. Atemu, come and save her! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Chapter 17: Second Thoughts**

"Stop trying to seduce me Yugi Mutou! I would never sleep with a slut like you!"

Yugi froze, Masato's words ringing in her head. She stared at him, horrified.

Every head in the mob turned at the comment. Hundreds of thundering footsteps, flashing bulbs and shouts came rushing towards the lone girl. Each person had one thing on their mind, getting the next big story.

Yugi, regaining somewhat of her senses, ran the opposite direction. The thunderous noise followed closely, leaving her with little options. Turning the corner she found something she never wanted to find, a dead end.

Panic set in as the situation became clear. Yugi's heart began to race. She slowly turned, only to see dozens of reporters, each with its own tape recorder, fighting for their way to get to her.

_Atemu…_

_

* * *

_

Whispers were thick in the cubicles as Atemu walked back to his office. He didn't try to hide the frustration he was feeling. He refused to be happy until Yugi was smiling again, no matter how long it took.

Atemu had already called the publicist, securing a press conference date for three days from now. He only hoped that Yugi would agree to his plan. He took out his cell phone and pressed his thumb against the number keys. Atemu wished he would get an answer as the phone rang.

"_Hey Atemu,_" A familiar voice answered.

"Anzu, how is Yugi doing?"

"_Well, she had been better, but something else happened at the hospital._"

"What?" He asked, fearing the worst.

"_I don't know. I was about to leave the house when Yugi burst through the door. As soon as she entered she slammed the door with her shoulder, slid down the door and started sobbing. She looked like she was sweating, so she might have been running from the hospital, but from what, or why, I don't know._" Anzu concluded, defeated.

"Can I talk with her?"

"_Have you found out a solution to our problem_?"

Atemu blinked. "Our problem?"

"_Hey, if Yugi has a problem, then it's my problem. Plus, the reporters are interfering with my life too_."

"Sorry Anzu," he apologized sincerely, "and I wouldn't call it a solution, but it will stop the majority of the attention."

"_Fine._"

Atemu sat in silence, hoping Yugi would be calm enough to talk with him. No, he was hoping Yugi would want to talk with him. With each passing second Atemu's anxiety grew.

"_Atemu?_"

He breathed a mental sigh of relief at the sound of Yugi's voice.

"Yugi, what happened?"

He could hear the tears falling.

"_A mob of reporters were waiting outside the hospital today. They were inhibiting hospital procedures so my boss told me to go on hiatus until this was over._"

"They have no sympathy for anyone Yugi," he tried to comfort her, "don't take it personally."

"_That's not what I am upset. I was leaving when… when…_"

Sobs coated the phone line. The sound made Atemu's heart break.

"Yugi, I promise I will do my best to fix this."

"_I don't know if I can do this Atemu._"

"What do you mean?"

"_I don't know if I can handle all the attention. I think I should go away for a while. Maybe I should go to America and stay with Honda until this is all over._"

Atemu couldn't believe his ears. His greatest fear, losing Yugi, was being considered as an option by her. He felt his heart drop at the thought of Yugi leaving Japan.

"No Yugi, please don't," he said, trying to change her mind, "You are a strong girl. You can get through this.

"_Atemu, I don't want to feel so exposed to the world, especially when the information is lies. I don't want the attention. I really think it is for the best._"

"Yugi, please, don't say that. I will be here for you. I can shield you from the paparazzi." His voice was a little more desperate than before.

"_Atemu, we are hours apart. I know you are trying to help but…_"

"I can't lose you." His voice began to crack. "It is killing me right now that I am not there in Tokyo with you. Ever since you moved I have been missing your smiling face every day. I can't imagine not seeing you for another five months." Tears formed behind his eyes. "I never felt like this with any other girl but you. I don't know what I would do without you. I don't want to lose you."

"_Atemu._"

"Please Yugi," he pleaded, regaining part of his composure, "listen to what I have to say. I have a way to limit the attention on you. Just please don't decide yet that you will leave."

"_Okay, Atemu, I will listen._" She sounded calmer.

"I have a way to correct the rumors. We are going to have a press conference to set the record straight. It will be in three days at the company."

"_A press conference?_" He heard the fear in her voice.

"I know it isn't something that you would want to do, but my father said it is the best thing to do. Ignoring it would only give the media more power."

"_Alright Atemu, I will be there. What time will it be?_"

"Yugi, I want you to come to Domino City. I want you to stay with me until the conference."

Silence.

"Yugi, here at the Massri Mansion reporters can't get close to you. You will be safe. Plus, I need you to help me pick out the right words to say for the conference."

Silence.

"Please Yugi."

"_Alright Atemu,_" she said, finally giving into him, "_I will have Anzu drive me to Domino. Can you give her the address? I need to pack._"

"Yes," he smiled, "I will see you soon Yugi."

"_See you soon._" He could hear the desperation and fear begin to leave her voice. It made him happy.

* * *

Yugi stood by her bed, going over everything that she had packed. _Three shirts, three pants, socks, underwear, pajamas, toothbrush, nice clothes, hair brush. _Satisfied, she zipped her tote. She sat on the bed, thinking over her conversation with Atemu.

_He sounded so desperate_, Yugi thought, _he really doesn't want me to go_.

She smiled at the thought.

"He really has feelings for me."

"Yes he does."

Yugi searched for the voice. She found Anzu leaning against the doorframe, arms resting behind her back, wearing a warm smile.

"He really wants you to be happy," Anzu commented.

"I know Anzu." She sighed. "I just don't know how much more of this I can take."

Anzu walked over and sat next to her friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yugi, if Atemu had told you he was going to leave you, would you try to stop him?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to be a bother. If he wanted to leave you, I would let him."

Anzu could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Would you have been happy if he did?"

She shook her head.

"Exactly," Anzu pointed out. "You wouldn't be happy because you like him, a lot. Atemu feels the same way. He would be devastated if you were to leave him. The thought of you leaving has probably been haunting him since this whole mess."

She nodded in understanding.

"Atemu most likely feels guilty about this whole mess. He is trying everything in his power to fix it. If I know him, he would probably do something drastic just to end the reporters."

"He shouldn't feel guilty. He didn't give the press any information," Yugi justified.

Anzu quickly gave a rebuttal. "But it is because it's his reputation that you're in this situation. Any other guy and none of this would be happening."

"True."

Anzu was quiet, contemplating on her next question. Yugi caught the apprehension from the corner of her eye.

"Anzu, what do you want to say?"

"Well, I know you have feelings for each other, but there is his reputation. Does it not bother you?"

Yugi laughed. "If it did, would I have agreed to date him?"

"I just don't want to get hurt."

"I know Anzu," Yugi reassured her friend, "but he hasn't given me any reason to doubt him. Besides, you felt the same way when Katsuya and I started dating."

The brunette laughed. "You're right about that."

"Come one, the longer we dawdle the more anxious Atemu will become," Yugi spoke as she rose of the bed. Anzu nodded and followed her action. The two left, hoping the crowd outside the front door would be small.

* * *

**A/N**: I have a question for all the readers. Would you like to see the first date as the final chapter of this section of the trilogy (yes this is a trilogy) or the beginning of the next section? Please respond in the review section for your choice.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Chapter 18: Seeing You Again**

Atemu paced nervously in the living room of the Massri Mansion. It had almost been five hours since he called Yugi. He knew it would take four hours to get to Domino City from Tokyo, but that fact did little to ease his nerves.

"Maybe they hit traffic."

That thought didn't help either.

"Or what if…"

That thought only made it worse. Thankfully, his butler entered the room, ending his wondering.

"Young Master Massri, a Miss Mutou Yugi and Miss Mazaki Anzu have arrived at the gate."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He walked quickly past the butler, his mind on one thing.

Atemu opened the front door, where Yugi and Anzu stood. Yugi gave him her usually smile.

"Hi Atemu!"

The Egyptian hugged the smiling girl tightly.

"Yugi, I am so happy you're here."

"Not so sure she is. She slept most of the way here," Anzu interjected.

"I was emotionally drained!" Yugi replied, pulling away from Atemu's grasp to scold at her friend.

"Anyway, call me when it's over and I will come get you."

"Don't worry about it Anzu. I will bring her home after the press conference."

Yugi looked at her host. "I don't want to be a bother to you Atemu."

He looked at Yugi with happy eyes.

"It won't be. I want to do it."

"Alright," Anzu replied, swinging her keys in her hand, "I will see you in a few days. Good luck you two." The brunette waved and climbed into her car. The couple copied the gesture until the car disappeared from sight.

Yugi felt Atemu grip her waist tighter. She smiled at the tiny act. She tilted her head to look at his crimson eyes, eyes which radiated with love and caring. It was a sight she cherished.

All Atemu could do was stare into Yugi's soft amethyst gems. He twisted her body; his arms now completely surrounded her petite figure, glad when she did not hesitate at the request. He wanted nothing more than this moment, with Yugi in his arms. He leaned closer, hoping she would comply with his next request. The touch of her smooth lips against his chased away any doubt.

The two stood still, enjoying the feeling of each other's lips. It was joy.

Both blinked as a quick flash surrounded them. Atemu pulled away from the kiss and scanned the front yard, still holding onto Yugi. He knew all too well what that was, and by Yugi's shivers, he knew she did too.

Atemu led Yugi into the house. Seeing the butler, Atemu motioned him near.

"Yes, Young Master Massri."

"Have security comb the yard. I am sure some paparazzi was just outside and snapped a picture of us."

"Right away Master Massri."

He sighed. _Yugi doesn't need this now_. He looked back at Yugi, who was frowning.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Atemu began to apologize, "I promised I would protect you from the media."

Yugi turned her head, now wearing a comforting smile. "You can't protect from everyone, Atemu. The media is ruthless." Her smile faded. "Something I have learned the hard way."

The sadness of the words made him frown. He pulled her into another embrace, which she returned, placing her arms across his back.

"I wish I had been there to shield you in Tokyo, to keep you from the media eye."

"I know," Yugi said, laying her head on his chest.

Both stood in silence, comforting each other. It was a simple gesture, but it was the best thing for them.

The silence gave Atemu to think about earlier that day. His frown deepened, knowing what he was going to say next would not bode well with Yugi. He opened his mouth to speak when Yugi interrupted.

"Atemu, I know who told the press."

"You do?" He asked in surprise. _How did she know it was Vivian?_

"Yeah."

"I know who told them too." He muttered more to himself than aloud.

"It was Masato/Vivian." They confessed at the same time.

The two blinked at each other.

"Vivian/Masato?"

"No, Masato told me, not in so many words, but he told the press."

"How did he know?"

Yugi sighed. "After I kicked him out of the house, he stayed and peered into the window. He saw us kissing and snapped a picture."

"What did he have to gain?"

Yugi lowered her head. "Remember earlier when you called and I was upset?"

He nodded his head.

"Well, Masato approached me at the hospital. That was when he hinted that he tipped off the press and his offer to end to mess. His payment was…" She trailed off.

Atemu's eyes narrowed. "Sex."

"Yes," Yugi replied in embarrassment. "I refused, and the next thing I knew he flew me into the crowd of reporters standing in the lobby, making a comment."

"A comment?" He asked, raising an angry eyebrow.

"I'd, I'd rather not repeat it." Yugi grew quiet, knowing full well what Atemu would do if he heard exactly what Masato said.

Atemu tensed his body in anger. "I should kill him."

"Please don't, you'll only be charged with murder." She paused. "You think Vivian told the press?"

"Vivian had a detective follow me. She put up many pictures of us in my office. I confronted her, which led to a yelling session between us. She admitted it, albeit in few words, but it was clear."

"Why would she tell the press?"

"Revenge." The word left a bitter taste.

Yugi tilted her head to the side. "For what?"

"With all the pictures of us, she came to the conclusion that I was…"

"Cheating." Now Yugi had a bitter taste in her mouth. The last thing she ever wanted was for people to think she would be a home wrecker, someone who chases after taken men. She always believed in the sanctity of relationships. The thought, as well as the mess Masato created earlier, brought tears to her eyes once again.

Atemu watched as the tears formed and fall. It broke his heart knowing Yugi was in pain. _Dammit Atemu! The first girl you really care about and you have to emotional harm her with your reputation and status_, he cursed himself. He exhaled slowly, knowing it would hurt him what he would say next.

"Yugi, I am so sorry, for everything. I put you in this situation. I never wanted to hurt you." He paused, looking into her now watery amethyst eyes. "Maybe, maybe after this is all over, you should, we should, give ourselves some time to…"

The crying girl narrowed her eyes, glaring at him.

"Don't you dare!" She watched Atemu jumped at the harshness of her voice. "You just convinced me to come here rather than leave the country to end this problem. Don't you dare suggest that we should keep a distance now that I am here."

"Yugi, I…" He didn't know how to finish or if he should finish. He hated seeing Yugi with this pain, but he didn't want her to be angry with him either.

She could see the guilt in his eyes. Her face softened.

"Atemu, I knew about your reputation the moment I knew your name. It is one of the reasons why I didn't tell my family who my regular customer really was. But I never judged you based on that. I wanted to get to know you." She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "I knew about your reputation, but I still agreed to date you. Please don't feel like it is your fault for this situation." She became stern. "And don't you dare think it will be better for us not to date. I came to you because you begged me."

"But it makes you cry," he protested.

Yugi released his chin as she inched closer, laying her head once again his chest.

"Then hold me when I cry to comfort me."

He wrapped his arms again around Yugi's waist.

"But what about your reputation?"

Yugi sighed. "I will have to deal with it." She smiled. "Like you said, my real friends and family will not believe the rumors."

"And hopefully after the conference, many others won't believe them either."

"When did you want to start talking about the conference?"

He glanced at the clock which hung proudly on the wall.

"We can start discussing it tomorrow, it's almost eleven."

"I should probably get settled then." She reached for her bag. Another hand, however, intercepted.

"Atemu, I could have carried it."

"You're the guest." He humbly stated. "Besides, I like to help you." Yugi blushed, not from the gesture, but by the way he talked. It was sexy.

Atemu led Yugi through the house and took her to the guest bedroom. He placed her suitcase on the floor. After showing her how to use the shower for the morning he bid her goodnight, pressing his lips gently yet soundly on her lips. She moaned quietly, enjoying the moment. He broke the kiss and left the room.

Yugi brushed her fingertips against her warm lips. He had left her begging for more, a feeling she never had before.

**Edited: March 18, 2011 (Thanks RyouandBakuraForever)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!**

**Chapter 19: Rejection and Acceptation**

Atemu went downstairs, hoping to be awake before Yugi, and his parents. Since the family business was thriving, the Massri family had a mansion. It meant Atemu lived with his parents, but his parents, especially his mother, wouldn't have it any other way.

"Morning son," his father's deep baritone voice greeted him.

He smiled. "Good morning Dad."

Ahknemkhanen pulled the paper down from his gaze. "You seem awfully happy this morning."

Atemu laughed at the observation. "Is Mom awake? I need to talk to the two of you."

"Right here son." Salihah, his mother, emerged from the kitchen.

Atemu sat in a chair at the dining room table across from his father. His mother now settled herself next to her husband, eager to hear what her son had to say.

"Well, you know about the rumors right?"

His mother frowned. "I don't see how you can be happy about that."

"No, no, no. That is not why I am happy. Well, Dad and I discussed what to do about it and decided on a press conference."

"And?"

"Well, the girl the rumors are about was pretty upset at all of the attention where she lived, so I asked her to come here."

"So, you want our permission for her to stay." Ahknemkhanen said, getting to the point.

"Not quite," Atemu began, not so confidently, "because she is already upstairs."

"What?" His mother screamed.

* * *

**A half hour earlier**

Yugi eyes fluttered as the warmth from the sunlight that peered through the window touched her skin. She sat up in the unfamiliar room. The blue walls were lined with photos and floral prints.

_Where am I?_

Then she remembered.

_Atemu._

He had asked her to come to his home to protect her, to keep the media away. This was the room he had left her in, along with a kiss. She brushed her lips with her fingers, recalling the kiss.

_He really likes me._

Yugi pushed away the covers. She walked into the bathroom, freshening herself with a shower. After ten minutes she emerged from the shower. She put on a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt, deciding not to wear leather today. Yugi took another towel and wiped her hair once more, getting the last drips of water.

She took one last look in the mirror. Her eyes seemed to glow with anticipation and delight, despite her plain face. She was never one to wear makeup, it made her feel unnatural.

Satisfied, Yugi exited in the room, hoping Atemu would be awake. Just the thought of him made her giggle with excitement. She treaded down the stairs. Along the way Yugi heard voices, one was Atemu, but she wasn't sure about the others. One sounded like Atemu, only deeper, the other, a woman. Maybe they are his parents, Yugi thought. She had almost reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard a loud shout, making her jump. She couldn't believe what she heard next.

* * *

"She sounded so upset," Atemu explained, "I couldn't wait to ask you. Anyway you wouldn't have mind."

"Wouldn't have mind?" Salihah retorted, "This girl supposedly ruined your wedding, whether you actually cheated or not. I was finally going to relax now that you would be settling down. And you said you were happy with Vivian. Now the girl who ruined your happiness is sleeping upstairs in MY house."

"I'm sorry if you feel that way."

The three turned their heads to the lonely girl who had tears lining her eyes. Her hair was still damp from the shower, making her look less desirable than most. She didn't have make-up on or the fanciest clothes. It didn't stop the older woman from speaking.

"How dare you enter this place! My son was finally happy and you took that away."

Yugi's tears now fell from her amethyst pools.

"You had to destroy Atemu's happiness! You shouldn't..."

"SHUT UP MOTHER!"

The three people froze at the sound of the fierce shout from Atemu. The young Egyptian was glaring at his mother. Salihah couldn't believe the look she was receiving, let alone the command that came out of her son's mouth.

"Wha-what did you say?"

"I said shut up." He had reduced the volume of his voice but kept the fierceness. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"Atemu," she began soothingly.

"For once, my dear, you have it wrong."

Salihah now looked at her husband. Ahknemkhanen looked sincerely at her.

"You shouldn't make snap judgments about people by only listening to the media. Think about your own son."

"He did have many one night stands!"

"And the claim that he is cruel and undeserving of _any_ woman?"

"Well…"

"Or the claim that he was gay?"

That fired Salihah up again. "They never should have speculated that."

"Well, it is the same with this young girl." Ahknemkhanen pointed to Yugi, whose tears had slowed to a trickle. "The media will say anything to get a story sold."

"It's true."

Salihah placed her focus back on the girl. Yugi's tears had stopped, intent now in her eyes.

"You shouldn't judge someone because of the media. My life would be very different if I did. I wouldn't have made the friends I did if I let others tell me what to think. I decide what and how people are like based on their personality, not their reputation."

"Besides, I think your son has finally found someone who he really likes."

Salihah's eyes opened wide towards Ahknemkhanen. Her husband nodded to reaffirm his claim. She looked at her son, who had a smile on his face and confirmation in his eyes.

"It's true Mom," He began, walking over to Yugi and putting his arms around her, "I have found someone who truly makes me happy."

She looked at the girl, who was smiling in her son's arms. She trailed her eyes to Atemu, who was smiling in almost the same fashion. It warmed her heart to see his expression. Salihah walked up to Yugi.

"I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I hold no grudge Mrs. Massri." Yugi's smile grew wider. "Besides, due to the recent events, it was a reasonable reaction."

Atemu shook his head. "Yugi, you surprise me sometimes."

* * *

"I'm really sorry," Atemu said again, feeling horrible about the earlier confrontation.

"Son," Salihah began, "you have shown me that you truly care for someone. I am not angry with you for yelling at me."

"Thanks Mom."

Salihah sighed. Despite her son's temper, he was still a good little boy in her presence alone.

"Atemu, please promise me one thing."

Atemu turned to face his mother, unsure about her solemn comment.

Salihah smiled a concerned smile. "Promise me you won't rush into this relationship. I don't want another Vivian incident."

Atemu hugged his mother.

"I promise Mom. I don't want anything to ruin this relationship." He pulled away. "Why do you think I am trying so hard to fix this mess?"

"I have noticed that."

* * *

"So you're the famous Yugi Mutou?" Ahknemkhanen asked the girl who sat across from him.

Yugi dropped her head slightly.

"I meant nothing by that Miss Mutou. In fact, it has been far too long since my son has been interested in a girl so deeply."

Yugi lifted her gaze. Ahknemkhanen had the same eyes as Atemu, strong yet kind.

"You're famous because my son has a genuine interest in you."

Yugi smiled. "Thank you Mr. Massri. I feel better."

"Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I am currently working as a nurse in the cancer ward at the Tokyo General Hospital. I have no siblings. I like games and enjoy the simple things in life."

"I can see why Atemu is attracted to you. You're much different from his previous 'dates'."

Yugi cocked her head slightly. "Dates?"

Ahknemkhanen nodded. "I consider that my son has never had a real relationship with any woman in his adult life. He just never wanted to make any of them work. But you're different, and different is good."

"Thank you."

Ahknemkhanen nodded again. _I hope Atemu keeps this one. He deserves to be happy and I think this girl will make him happy_.

**A/N: A little short, but I wanted to show how Atemu's mother would react to the fact that the supposed girl who ruined the wedding was in the house without going into the next chapter, which is about Atemu and Yugi are planning for the press conference. I will have Yugi's parents' reaction later in this installment and the next installment, _Keeping Happiness_.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Chapter 19: The Planning**

The most talked about couple sat in the Massri Mansion living room, discussing the upcoming conference.

"What exactly happens at these press conferences?"

"Several news reporters will come to ask questions and we give them answers."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I know that. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"It will be televised."

"Televised?"

Atemu nodded. "I thought it would be best for people to see the sincerity in our answers. Plus the company's publicist insisted for it to be televised."

Yugi groaned, plopping her face in her hands.

"Yugi, I know this isn't something you would normally do."

She glared at him. "That is an understatement."

"Alright, something you wouldn't do, but it needs to be done."

She sighed, knowing there was no way around it.

"Anyway, Ms. Ohayashi will be here soon to discuss what we are going to say."

Yugi perked up.

"Why?"

"Well," he began, "as the publicist, it is her job to make sure the company looks good."

"I know that, but why do have to discuss what we are going to say?"

Atemu gave her a confused look.

"Yugi, what do you think we should say?"

Yugi sat up straight and looked him in the eye. "The truth." The word had a confidence and a power behind it that Atemu never heard from Yugi before.

"The truth?"

"Yes, the truth. We should tell the press about how we met, how we became friends, and how after you ended your relationship with Vivian because you were unhappy did we decide to date."

Atemu knew that Yugi valued honesty above anything. No matter how much the truth hurt, she always wanted it. It only made sense she felt the same way when talking about herself. But it left Atemu worried.

"You're sure?"

"Atemu," she began, "that is the only thing I would be comfortable with."

"Even if the kiss is brought up?"

Yugi took a deep breath. The kiss at the nightclub, although immensley enjoyed, was out of line. She knew the kissed looked bad on her part, but it happened, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Yes, even if the kiss is mentioned. I want to answer every question truthfully, even if it makes me look bad."

"Young Master Massri."

Atemu turned to see the butler standing in the doorway.

"Ms. Ruka Ohayashi is here."

"Thank you. Please send her in."

He bowed slightly before leaving the room. A minute later, a woman in her thirties with short black hair and similar eyes, entered the room. Atemu walked over and greeted the guest. She returned the warm greeting. He led her to one of the chairs in the living room. Ms. Ohayashi graciously accepted the seat. He then placed himself next to Yugi, who had been watching the lady ever since she came into view.

"Ruka, this is Yugi Mutou." Atemu introduced his girlfriend, who bowed.

"Nice to meet you."

The publicist gave a force smile. "Likewise," she replied, holding back her true feelings.

"Mr. Massri, I have come up with a viable story which can explain the pictures Vivian gathered." She stated, not waiting for any protest. "See, the woman in the pictures, Yugi Mutou, is actually one of the secret shoppers who you hired to purchase competitors goods and compare them to ours. I already have 10 other people who can swear that they work for you as shoppers. Now all we have to do is create photographs of the two of you exchanging papers or products to validate the story. Now I think…"

Yugi had stopped listening after hearing the word "viable." She had been mentally protesting against the whole idea. The whole notion of lying was wrong in her eyes. It made no sense to her. _How could lies make anything better?_ Her face displayed a frown, signaling her dislike. However, being a nice girl, she waited until Ms. Ohayashi was complete.

"…and ask the owner if we can use it for pictures." The publicist looked at Yugi, ignoring the unhappy expression.

"Ms. Mutou, do you think you could ask the owner of the diner if we could take some pictures?"

Yugi, hearing her name, looked straight at the thirty-something-year-old woman, irritation in her eyes.

"No." The answer was short and to the point.

"Ms. Mutou," she spoke with almost a threatening tone, "we need those pictures to help validate our story. According you records you were very close to the owner. You are the best candidate to ask for his permission."

"As I said, no. I will not ask Sachio for the favor. I will not help create false evidence for your claim."

"It is not false evidence; it is a way to help…"

"Validate your story," Yugi finished, spitting out the words, "which I point out is a lie."

All the while the women argued Atemu sat back. He didn't dare get caught in the crossfire.

The publicist was becoming impatient. "I am here to reduce the damage the company and Mr. Massri has received from these accusation which you most likely created. I am doing the best thing for the company. Creating these pictures will be the best for the Mr. Massri and Massri-Wong."

Yugi's frustration grew. "I did not tell the media about us! I would never do anything like that! I like to live my life without the populace knowing every detail. However, I would rather have the entire world watch my every waking moment than to lie to it."

The publicist grunted. "Then what do you plan to do?"

"Tell the truth," Yugi stated matter-of-factly.

Laughter was heard throughout the living room.

"You really think that will help?"

"It is better than lying."

_Delusional_, the woman thought.

The publicist turned to Atemu, tired of dealing with the "delusional" girl.

"I will leave the fully planned story in your hands Mr. Massri." She spoke pleasantly, handed him a large manila folder. "Please remember the details. I will work on getting the venue for the pictures and send you the time you should be there."

Atemu took the folder but did not acknowledge her comment.

The publicist left, never saying goodbye to Yugi, not that she would have liked to return the gesture.

Atemu set the folder down on the table. He sighed, sinking into the sofa. Shifting his eyes, he glanced at Yugi, who had her arms crossed and was glaring at him. He sat up quickly.

"What?"

"Why did you just sit there?" Her tone was harsh.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you say that you agreed with me about telling the truth?"

"Well, you two were in such I heated argument that I didn't want to interrupt."

That was the wrong answer.

"Does that mean you agree with Ms. Ohayashi?"

Yugi left Atemu in a tough spot. On the one hand, he wanted to back up his girlfriend. She was adamant about telling the truth, which he knew was also right. On the other hand, Ms. Ohayashi was been employed with the company for a long time and his father always took her advice when she gave it. Either way, he risked hurting someone. His silence, however, only aggravated Yugi.

"Atemu, I will not go in front of dozens of people and lie. If you go with her plan, then I am going home."

Yugi stood, placing her arms straight against her body. She spun on her heels so she faced to the front door. One step before large arms wrapped around her, keeping her in place.

"I won't take her advice Yugi. I don't think lying is right. I just don't know how my father will take the decision."

"Which one is that?" She asked, unsure of his answer.

"The decision to not follow Ruka's advice."

Yugi turned around in his arms, taking the time to wrap her arms around his waist. She looked straight into his crimson eyes, smiling.

"Do you believe that your father trusts you?"

Atemu gave Yugi a worried smile.

"Atemu, your father seems like a reasonable man. I think he will see it our way once we explain why we want to tell the truth."

* * *

The car had reached a small house, which was attached to a tiny game shop. The sunny colors did little to cheer up Yugi.

"Yugi, don't be so nervous. Your mother loves you."

"It's not my mother I'm worried about."

The two got out of the car. Several reporters surrounded the area around her childhood home. The couple, avoiding the cameras as much as they could, walked towards the front door. Yugi knocked steadily.

"I am not talking!"

Yugi frowned upon hearing the voice, feeling guilty of her mother's plight. She grabbed her keys and searched for the house key. Key in hand she opened the door. The sound must have reached her mother, for her head poked out from the kitchen.

"Yugi?" Akemi, her mother, asked, sounding surprised.

Yugi nodded, not sure what to say. She watched her mother set down the pot she had been washing and head towards her. Her mother reached her arms around Yugi.

"Oh baby, what is happening?"

Tears formed in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Mother. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Honey, what is going on? I need to know."

"Well, the reporters were told that Atemu Massri and I were dating and now rumors are running rampant."

"Atemu Massri? The vice president of Massri-Wong?"

Yugi nodded, though now her gaze was completely towards the floor. She didn't dare look into her mother's eyes.

Akemi could see the guilt in her body language. Yet something else bothered the older woman. She gently pulled Yugi's chin to see her face.

"Yugi, a part of these rumors are true, isn't it?"

The girl bit her lip.

"Yugi, please tell me the truth."

She tried to put a smile on her face, despite the fear she had in her heart.

"I am dating Atemu Massri."

Atemu watched from afar as a surprise expression emerged onto the face of Yugi's mother.

"But I waited until he ended the relationship with Vivian," Yugi added, "for the whole reason to avoid everything that is happening now. I didn't help Atemu cheat on his girlfriend nor did I help end the relationship on purpose."

Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"On purpose?"

Yugi became quiet.

"I can explain that."

Hearing a deep male voice, Yugi's mother finally noticed Atemu had been standing in the hallway with Yugi. She let go of her daughter and stepped in front of Atemu.

"What does she mean not on purpose?" Akemi was very calm.

"I found myself falling for your daughter during my relationship with Vivian. With Yugi's advice I realized that Vivian was not the one for me and I was unhappy. At that same time, I realized that the one who made me happy was Yugi." He left the kiss at the nightclub out of the story.

"Tell me Atemu," she began without anger or sorrow in her voice, "why did you ask Yugi to date you so soon after your engagement?"

"Well," he began, but lost the words. He couldn't bring himself to explain that his feelings were realized when he kissed Yugi at a nightclub, while engaged to Vivian.

Akemi waited patiently, hoping for a heartfelt answer, one that would justify such actions. Her eyes were gentle and serene.

He looked back at Akemi, noticing her calm expression. He decided to say what his heart was telling him.

"I wanted to date her because she makes me happy. I have never felt so calm, content and …right with any other woman before. I just wanted to keep that feeling near, and I was afraid to lose it, so I asked her right away."

"But I told him we would have to wait."

Akemi glanced back at Yugi, who had stepped forward.

"I didn't want this to happen," Yugi explained, "so I told him I wanted to wait."

"And I agreed to the condition," Atemu concluded.

Her mother stood quietly, pondering the recent conversation. Atemu and Yugi just waited, hoping for a rational reaction. Both saw a smile across her face.

"Yugi," she began, hugging her only child, "I am so happy for you! I never thought you would date again after Jounouchi."

"Actually, that is how the dating came about."

Her mother blinked. "What?"

"I was talking about Katsuya before he asked me."

Yugi's mother nodded. "I see."

Yugi was relieved after seeing her mother's reaction, even though she had expected it. However, a new fear grew inside her.

"Has…has Father talked to you yet?"

Akemi frowned.

"He is still away on business, but I am sure he has read somewhere about the rumors."

Yugi bit her lip. Her strict father would have a few choice words with her and Atemu when he got home.

"Yugi, your father will understand. He loves you."

Yugi failed to acknowledge her mother's words. Although he was in business, her father never wanted her to get involved with any corporate men. Most that he met carried the same "reputation" as Atemu, selfish, horny and never husband material. He wouldn't stand for anyone like that for his son-in-law. It would be difficult once he came home and Yugi had to explain everything.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it is, the highly anticipated press conference! I apologize if there seems to be too much dialogue, but people talk at press conferences.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Chapter 21: The Press Conference**

Yugi fidgeted in her seat. The thought of going in front of dozens of people, revealing her feelings, made her nervous. She had always wanted to keep to herself, not to draw attention to herself and staying out of the public eye. Now, she had to force herself to stand out in order to stop the rumors.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you ready?" Atemu asked as he fixed his tie in front of the mirror hanging in the side room of the conference hall.

Yugi inhaled and exhaled deeply. "As ready as I'll ever be." She tried to make her voice sound confident, more to convince herself than him.

Atemu sat next to her in a spare chair. He placed his hand on her knee, causing her to look into his crimson eyes.

"Yugi, I will be right there with you. You have nothing to fear."

She leaned her head onto his shoulder. She felt his arm lay across her back, his hand cupping her shoulder.

"I know, but I never thought I would willingly put myself into the media."

"If it makes you feel better, you're not really going in willingly."

She pulled away, giving him a look. "Yes, I am. I am willingly telling the press about our relationship."

"Only because the media gave it the wrong attention," he added. He could see the fear still in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yugi, if I didn't think this would help, you wouldn't be here now."

She reluctantly nodded. "You're right about that."

The publicist stormed into the room. The couple jumped at the sound of the door slamming against the wall. Atemu stood to greet her. She was, however, not in the mood to be greeted warmly.

"Why the hell do you insist on telling the truth?"

"Yugi wants to tell the truth. She doesn't believe in lying."

"She should if it will save your reputation! My job is to make you and the company look good whenever these scandals and rumors come about. Yet you didn't take my advice and use the story I came up with to explain why the two of you were spending the amount of time together that you did!"

Atemu's eyes narrowed slightly. "I told you, Yugi doesn't want to lie to the press. It would be like the rumors, which are lies."

"No, telling them there is actually something between the two of you would only solidify their claims or create new ones. _That_ is why I created that story."

Yugi now stood next to Atemu, wrapping her hand in his.

"I know it may not be the way things are done here, but I don't want to give the media false information, just the truth." Yugi stated. "If the media still wants to make waves, I will feel better about it if the truth is released."

"What if reporters twist the truth?" The publicist asked, knowing full well the media likes to tell the story _their_ way.

"This is a televised press conference. People watching will know that the printed story is wrong. Plus, only disreputable newspapers would print false information."

Ms. Ohayashi grunted. "Fine, but if this brings the company down, I don't want to have it on my résumé. I quit."

She stormed just as quickly as she entered. Yugi stared at Atemu with concern.

"Would that really happen?"

He looked at her with comforting yet troubled eyes.

"If the company does suffer, then the people of this nation care too much about reputation than actual service."

She nodded. The Massri-Wong Company has been rated as one of the best in service. If the company suffered due to this scandal, then the people aren't worthy of it. She frowned.

"I don't think people would do that."

Atemu gave her a smile. "I'm sure they won't." He glanced at his watch before looking at his girlfriend.

"It's time."

The butterflies in her stomach fluttered more violently. She felt Atemu grip her hand.

"I will be right there with you. Don't forget that."

She nodded and smiled sweetly as the uneasiness began to subside. Something in his crimson eyes chased some of her anxiety away.

He led her to the edge of the room. She took a deep breath before stepping out of the room through a red curtain.

Hundreds of flashes surrounded her body, which only meant hundreds of pictures were being snapped. It only made Yugi more nervous.

She felt Atemu grip her hand tighter, giving her strength. She returned the squeeze, making her feel better.

"The press conference will commence now," Atemu said, "We will take questions one at a time."

Dozens of hands reached to the sky, hoping to be called. Yugi did her best to keep her composure, even though her heart was racing. Atemu pointing into the crowd, indicating who the first reporter was to speak.

"Mr. Massri, how did you meet Ms. Yugi Mutou?"

"I was out late one night. Tired, I went into a small diner. Yugi was working that morning. That is how we met."

Another hand was giving permission.

"Ms. Mutou, did you really work at a diner when you met Mr. Massri?"

It was now or never. Yugi breathed in deeply.

"Yes, I was a waitress at the diner Mr. Massri mentioned."

Another hand. "How long have you known each other Ms. Mutou?"

"He came into the diner in mid-June. We have known each other since then. It has been about five months now."

"Mr. Massri, is that around the time you started your relationship with Vivian Wong?"

"Yes, I began my relationship with Vivian shortly after I met Ms. Mutou."

"Ms. Mutou, are you the reason the engagement ended between Mr. Massri and Ms. Wong."

Yugi bit her lip. This is the question she had been dreading.

Atemu felt Yugi tense. He squeezed her hand, causing her to relax, somewhat.

"I never had an affair with Mr. Massri. We began our romantic relationship after the engagement ended."

The reporters weren't satisfied.

"Mr. Massri, is Ms. Mutou the reason the engagement ended?"

"I ended the relationship and engagement with Ms. Wong due to the fact that I was unhappy. The decision was all about my happiness, not Ms. Mutou."

Another reporter tried a different approach.

"Then Ms. Mutou had influenced your decision, seeing that you are happy now?"

Atemu breathed deeply. He felt Yugi squeeze his hand, encouraging him to tell the truth.

"Yes. I was developing feeling for Ms. Mutou during my relationship and engagement with Ms. Wong. I realized I was unhappy with Ms. Wong, while Ms. Mutou did. In that sense, Ms. Mutou affected my decision to end the relationship. By no means did we have an affair."

"So throughout your relationship with Ms. Wong, you remained faithful?"

"I did not have any outside relations, romantic or sexual, while I was with Ms. Wong." Atemu spoke with a tone of honesty which no one would dare question.

No one except San Hino.

"What about the hot kiss you shared with Yugi at the Love Rock Club?"

The young reporter held a poster size copy of a photograph which depicted Atemu kissing Yugi, his arms wrapped tightly across her back while her hands intertwined with his hair.

Atemu restrained himself to not give a death glare to the well known woman who never afraid to go all the way when it meant getting the story, even if it meant isolating her. San Hino just stared back, waiting for an explanation, along with the rest of the crowd.

"I went to Tokyo to help a friend. We ended up at the Love Rock Club. I met Ms. Mutou there for the same reason. We danced for a while, enjoying each other's company. When Ms. Mutou was bumped, we happened to kiss."

"So you did cheat?" San Hino pushed, setting down the poster.

"It was never my intention to cheat on Ms. Wong."

"But you did."

"Look," Yugi interrupted, "I know that what happened at the club was wrong. I felt so bad I was ready to shut Mr. Massri out of my life. I was so disgusted by myself for what happened. But we both felt the connection. Yes, he cheated on Vivian in the fact that he kissed me during their relationship. However, Atemu never had the intention to cheat. If I had not been at the club, then none of this would be happening."

San Hino perked up. "So you are claiming that this is your fault? That the reason Mr. Massri ended the engagement was because of you?"

"San Hino," Atemu began in a deeper tone than usual, "Yugi was not the reason the relationship fell apart. I made a commitment to a woman who was not 'the one'. None of this would be happening if I did not believe I should settle down with my business partner. I am the reason the relationship ended. It is my fault."

A hush fell over the crowd. Atemu felt the guilt rising. The whole situation, the pain, the press, the speculation; it was all because of him. He caused Yugi pain because he went for Vivian, only because she was 'perfect,' the biggest mistake of his life.

Yugi glanced at Atemu, still holding his hand. She read the remorse in his face. She frowned to herself.

"So," San Hino, "now that he has confessed, will you stay with him Ms. Mutou?"

"Yes." Yugi spoke with a happy yet serious tone. "Even if he made the mistake, Mr. Massri has shown to me he is able to learn from his mistakes. Our relationship is about honesty and trust. Without these, there is no relationship."

"Don't you find it strange since he lied to Vivian? Do you think you are different than Vivian or any of the other women he has dated in the past?"

"No." Yugi stated firmly. "However, Mr. Massri has shown me he wants to make this work. He was willing to wait a year to even go out on a date. He has treated me with nothing but kindness and affection. He has helped me tremendously while I became the center of attention. If he does, then I will be the fool."

San Hino held up her nose. She wanted more truth, well, darker truth but Yugi wasn't giving her anything.

Yugi saw San Hino's dissatisfaction but ignored it. She pointed to another hand, taking over Atemu's conference responsibilities.

"Mr. Massri, will the decision to ending your engagement to Ms. Wong and to date Ms. Mutou break-up Massri-Wong?"

Atemu regained his composure, pleased that the question did not reflect the Love Rock Club or about the activity that occurred there.

"I have been talking with Mr. Wong and Ms. Wong about the company. I am trying my best to keep the company together, despite the recent events."

"Will the company now have a battle for the rightful heir to the presidency?"

"As I said I have been discussing the future of the company with Mr. and Ms. Wong. No decisions have been made at this time."

"Would you leave the company if Ms. Wong asked you too?"

Atemu groaned quietly. The press conference had moved to the company instead of his current relationship. Yugi glanced at him and smiled.

"Again, no decisions have been made about the future of the company. If there are no more questions about my relationship with Ms. Mutou, then the press conference will end."

Another hand was called.

"You stated that you started your romantic relationship with Ms. Mutou after you broke up with Vivian. Mr. Massri, about how long did you wait?"

Atemu sighed internally, knowing the real answer. _Yugi wants to give the truth_.

"A week."

A few gasps were heard throughout the crowd. A different reporter spoke.

"So you waited only a week before asking Ms. Mutou to become your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Atemu said truthfully.

"Ms. Mutou, didn't you find this a little disturbing for Mr. Massri to quickly hook up with you after only a week of ending his engagement?"

Yugi shook her head. "After the incident at the Love Rock Club, I knew Mr. Massri cared for me. I told him I wanted to wait to date publically, in order to avoid the press coverage. However, I never felt wrong in becoming his girlfriend."

Another hand.

"Ms. Mutou, have you talked with Vivian since you began dating Mr. Massri?"

"No, but I would like to. I would like to apologize for the grief and sorrow I may have caused her."

"Do you think she will talk to you?"

"Perhaps not right away, but I hope she will let me someday."

_I doubt she will ever_, Atemu thought to himself.

"Ms. Mutou, due to the nature of his previous relationships, are you afraid that Mr. Massri will leave you after the first fornication?"

Atemu slapped himself mentally, since he couldn't slap the reporter. _How dare he ask that question!_

"No."

Atemu tried not to look at her in shock, knowing he was on camera.

"Care to elaborate Ms. Mutou?"

"Unlike his other relationships, Mr. Massri has learned a great deal about me before the dating stage. We have established this relationship on honesty and trust. I will not 'fornicate' with him until I am completely ready. For most men of that description, the wait would kill them and they would leave."

"And you opinion of Mr. Massri?"

"Mr. Massri was ready to wait a year just to date me. I don't think he will leave after the first time we have any type of copulation."

* * *

"I am so sorry Yugi."

Yugi laughed at her boyfriend's embarrassment.

"Atemu, I knew that someone was going to ask it, due to your past relationships."

"Still."

"Calm down Atemu." She wrapped her arms around him. "It's over."

He smiled, feeling her body against his own.

"At least for now." He knew full well that there will still be some before the whole mess would be over.

"We'll just have to deal with it. I mean, I knew that being with such an important man would bring attention to me." She frowned. "I just wish it hadn't been so negative."

Atemu smirked.

"Yugi, there is something I want to show you."

"And what would that be?"

He leaned in closer to her face, touching her nose with his own.

"You'll have to come with me and see."

* * *

**A/N: I have been debating if I wanted to post a second story while I am posting the second installment of the Happiness Trilogy. The other story is entitled **_**Saving Our Home**_**. I would like to know if I should work/post it or just worry about **_**Keeping Happiness**_**. Please visit my profile for a detailed summary of **_**Saving Our Home**_** as well as my email to give me your opinion. I will say that **_**Saving Our Home**_** will be different from the Happiness Trilogy in the feel and character. Thanks for reading, reviewing and taking the time to consider my predicament. ~Kiyusa**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I have opened up anonymous reviews for my stories for anyone who would like to comment who does not have an account on this website. However, I will disable the feature if all anonymous reviews are just bashing sessions. Also, I have decided to go with s2Teennovelist's advice and post my other story, _Saving Our Home_, along with _Keeping Happiness_. If it gets bad reviews, then so be it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Chapter 22: First Date**

"Where are you taking me?"

Atemu kept his silence, and his smile. He wanted Yugi to be surprised.

"Atemu, come on."

The corporate man only continued to lead his girlfriend up the stairs. Atemu opened a set of double doors, which led to the roof. Yugi's eyes opened wide with tenderness and delight.

The roof floor was lined with autumn flowers. A white canvas hut surrounded a table which was lined with a pale blue cloth. Wine glasses sat erect next to several small dishes, covered by silver domes. Candlesticks, along with the setting sun, provided light for the intimate meal.

"Oh Atemu!" Yugi exclaimed almost breathless, 'it is so beautiful!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, inching her closer to his body.

"I figured, now that the cat is out of the bag, that we could have our first date."

He released her torso as he led her towards the table by the hand. Like a gentleman Atemu slid out her chair. Fluttering her eyelids in gratitude, Yugi accepted the seat. He scooted the chair before taking his own seat.

A bottle of Merlot rested on a pile of ice. Atemu opened the wine, gracefully intertwining his fingers under Yugi's glass. After pouring the red liquid he handed the glass to Yugi, who nodded in thankfulness. He followed the same movement as he prepared a glass for himself.

"To us."

"To us."

The soft ting of glass was heard before the two took a sip. Yugi blushed as the wine touched her tongue, which caught the attention of Atemu.

"Are you okay Yugi?"

Yugi set the glass down.

"Yes," she smiled, "I just didn't realize how strong this wine would be."

"You don't have to drink it if you don't like it." Atemu commented, feeling terrible about Yugi's reaction.

Yugi shook her head.

"It's not that I don't like it, I just wasn't expecting it to be that strong. I just am not a big drinker."

Atemu nodded, still feeling bad. He wanted everything to go perfect. The wine had become a setback. He only hoped it was be the only one.

Yugi watched Atemu's face hide his embarrassment. She placed her hand over his.

"This is really sweet."

Atemu gave her a loving smile, the type that expressed complete content. The woman across from him was something he never expected, yet it was what he wanted, no needed. This date may not end in bed like his other dates have in the past, but he couldn't care less. Yugi was worth the wait.

Yugi looked closer at the table. Domes covered the many plates, which she only assumed was the food. What struck her curiosity the most were the utensils. Chopsticks rested neatly atop a napkin next to her bowl.

"Chopsticks?" She asked, knowing Atemu was not originally from Japan.

"I wanted to be a bit traditional for you." Atemu said, lifting the domes. The scent of rice, green beans, carrots, fruit salad, and grilled salmon overtook the smell of autumn. He picked up his chopsticks, signaling Yugi to help herself. She smiled and lifted her own utensils. She scooped some rice, carrots, and salmon into her dish. Atemu followed suit, adding green beans to the mix.

The two ate in silence for a moment, enjoying the taste of the freshly prepared food.

"This is delicious!"

Atemu smiled. "I had some help from Anzu, to be honest."

"She helped pick it out?"

Atemu nodded. "Who knows you best right now other than Anzu?"

Yugi giggled. "True."

The two filled their stomachs while enjoying their conversations.

Well, most of them.

"So, how is Vivian doing?"

Atemu sighed through his nose. "She has been better."

Yugi nodded. "I hope she can get through this."

"Yugi," Atemu began, "I don't see how you can be concerned with her. She told the press about us, twisting the truth. She ruined your life."

"She didn't ruin it." Yugi countered, "She just hindered it a little. Besides," Yugi gave him a serious look, "you hurt Vivian first."

Atemu dropped his gaze. "You got me there." He stated, recalling the breakup and Vivian's tearful face. Atemu paused, before raising his eyes once more. "But I wasn't happy with her. And you said…"

Yugi placed a hand on Atemu, causing him to stop.

"I know," she said lovingly, "and you were right to let her go."

Music began to play in the background. Yugi turned to see a violinist strumming a bow along the set of strings. She felt the table move. She redirected her eyes to Atemu, who had left his seat and now stood next to her chair, extending his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Yugi blushed, thinking back to the last time they dance together. She set down her chopsticks onto her napkin and took Atemu's hand. He lifted her off her seat and led her to an open spot on the roof. He twirled her around once before bringing her close. The two swayed slowly to the soothing sound of the music.

Atemu gazed at Yugi, her amethyst eyes dazzling in the low candlelight. He intertwined his fingers with hers. Never had a grasp feel so comfortable, or so right to him before. He didn't want to let go.

Yugi stared at Atemu, his crimson eyes glistening from the fading sunlight. Her hand fit his perfectly, like two puzzle pieces that was part of the world. She leaned in, resting her head on his chest.

The young man placed his free hand across her back. He pressed firmly, squeezing her closer. He loved the feeling of her body against his; happiness filled his heart. Yugi pulled him closer, compressing tightly against his chest and back, indicating her own happiness with the embrace.

The couple swayed for what seemed like forever, which neither of them cared.

Yugi finally lifted her head, looking back into Atemu's gorgeous crimson eyes.

"How long have you been planning this Atemu?"

The Egyptian stopped his swaying motion and tapped his chin. "The day I set up the press conference."

"That was a week ago."

Atemu leaned in closer. "I know."

Yugi smiled lovingly towards her boyfriend.

"This is so sweet and romantic."

"I hoped you would have liked it."

Atemu pulled Yugi into a passionate kiss, channeling his feelings through his lips. Yugi sunk into the kiss, reading all the emotion Atemu felt at that moment.

He had found his happiness.

* * *

**This is the end of the book one of the Happiness Trilogy. (A little short, I know, but all that was going on was the date). Next is _Keeping Happiness_, which focuses on Atemu and Yugi's relationship and the problems that occur in their lives. See my profile page to get a more specific summary.**


End file.
